In Another's Eyes
by Sweet Jorja
Summary: Ch.22 thru 26 ADDED! Please read author's notes! Greg brings in a teenage friend to be mentored by the team. Will she be able to change Sara’s view on our favorite lab tech? The rating is just a percaution. Can't risk it. GrS Little CG NS Friendship
1. What an Idea!

Hey everyone! I am SO sorry I haven't updated my other story yet. I'm having the worst writers block that you could ever imagine for chapter three. Please don't hate me! I have a cool new story to make up for it though. Well at least I think it's cool. You can let me know by reviewing PLEASE! I live and survive off of reviews!...and sugar. LOL Anywhoo!! I hope you like it!  
  
Summary: Greg brings in a teenage friend to be mentored by the team. Will she be able to change Sara's view on our favorite lab tech? Gr/S Little C/G  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em. Never will... and all that fun stuff. ;D  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
In Another's Eyes *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Greg was standing outside Grissom's office looking very obvious to the fact that he wanted to come in.  
  
"You can come in now Greg." Grissom said smiling as Greg walked in and sat across from him. "What do you need?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Let me guess. You cracked the case?"  
  
"Um, no. Well not yet anyway."  
  
"You ran my samples and got a match?"  
  
"Yes but that isn't why I'm here."  
  
"Okay. What are you here for?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Okay Greg, what s it?" Grissom asked expecting the usual 'Can I get a raise?'  
  
"Okay. I have this friend, she is very smart and she loves science, especially forensics."  
  
"This isn't your latest girlfriend is it?" Grissom said cutting him off. "No! She is way too young. Anyway, she wants to know if she can be mentored by the team for a while."  
  
"I don't know Greg. I need more information about her first. You said she was 'way too young' to be your girlfriend, exactly how old is she?"  
  
"She is fifteen." He answered now expecting Grissom to say no based on her age.  
  
"Okay. I will set up an interview if the rest of the team approves. But you understand that there is a lot of risk here right?"  
  
"I know. I discussed everything with her and she still wanted to try it."  
  
"Did you tell her we are graveyard-shift?" Grissom asked suddenly confused.  
  
"Yeah, she told me she had her schedule worked out so she could come in."  
  
"Okay, we can discuss it with everyone when we go on break."  
  
"Okay. Thank you sir." Greg said walking back to his lab, almost knocking Catherine over on his way out.  
  
"Excuse you." She called to him as she walked into the office. "What was that about?" She asked sitting across for Grissom.  
  
"I think I may have just had an actual, mature, human conversation with Greg Sanders that had absolutely nothing to do with him getting a raise." He answered making them both laugh.  
  
"What about?" Catherine asked curiously.  
  
"We can talk about it on break. Right now we have a case to finish." He said as they both got up and headed for the door. "After you." He said letting her pass first.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was almost break time when Nick and Sara came in looking for their test results.  
  
"Hey Einstein, did you get a match on our DNA yet?" Nick said as Sara walked up next to him.  
  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He said smiling mischievously at them.  
  
"Come on Greg. We need something good to show Grissom on break." Sara said getting annoyed.  
  
"Well, alright. Maybe for one special lady, I can find something." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Very funny Greg." Sara said getting even more annoyed.  
  
"I wasn't trying to be funny Sara." He said looking hurt. He wanted nothing more than to be able to tell her how he really felt without her laughing at him.  
  
He smiled at her blank expression and turned around to get their results from the printer. He handed it to her and watched as she smiled. He was glad he could bring that beautiful smile to her face that he had been deprived of all day.  
  
"What? Did the results pan out?" Nick said trying to look over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes! We nailed him!" She said in a cheerier tone.  
  
"Alright! I'll call Brass to make the arrest." Nick said leaving Sara in the lab with Greg.  
  
"Thanks Greg. We have been working this case for weeks, and you just made my day." She said still smiling at him.  
  
"Glad I could help." He said smiling back. "So what do you say you pay me back by going out for coffee with me after shift." He said hopefully.  
  
"Not a chance." She said watching his grin fade.  
  
"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying right?" He said regaining his now false smile.  
  
"Right Greg. Hey, I'll catch you later okay." Sara said leaving him in the lab.  
  
"Yeah. See ya later Sara." He said as his smile faded agin as he watched her walk away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the break room, Catherine was talking to Warrick about her daughter Lindsey.  
  
"Yeah, she was so happy when Grissom gave her a few of his framed butterflies for her birthday."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet. Those things are like his most prized possessions. Well I mean aside from you guys of course." He said smiling. Catherine gave him a friendly sarcastic grin and started laughing as Sara walked in followed closely by Nick.  
  
"Hey guys. How's your case going?" Catherine asked greeting her friends.  
  
"Oh not too bad. We only just caught our guy." Nick said sarcastically receiving a glare from Catherine.  
  
"Are you looking for trouble Nicky?" She said as Sara poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
She took a sip of the tasteless liquid and looked disgusted as Greg walked in.  
  
"Hey Sara. This is for you." He said offering her a new cup.  
  
"Thank Greggo, but I already have my own."  
  
"Ah, but is it my special Hawaiian Blend?" He asked with a smile as she took the cup and started drinking.  
  
"Thanks Greg. Now what do I have to do for you?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"Nothing. You won't let me take you out for a good cup of coffee so I thought I would bring you some. And apparently you needed it." He said as she threw away the empty cup.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." She said receiving strange looks from her coworkers.  
  
"So uh Greg, what about us?" Catherine said acting hurt.  
  
"Well when it's your birthday, you can have some too." He said as everyone looked at Sara who was staring at Greg open-mouthed.  
  
"Wait a minute. It's not Sara's birthday, she would have told us. Well at least me since I am one of her best friends." Nick said proudly as Sara stared at Greg.  
  
"How did you...? Where did you hear that?" She said shocked.  
  
"Wait. Today is your birthday and you didn't tell me?" Nick said sadly.  
  
"How did you know that Greg? Who told you?" Sara said feeling bad for scolding him since the gesture was actually really sweet and more appreciated than he knew.  
  
"Grissom told me."  
  
"I told you what?" Grissom said walking in reading a file.  
  
"You told him today was my birthday." Sara said giving him a death glare.  
  
"Yeah, and you didn't tell me! Is that what you guys were talking about earlier?" Catherine said giving him the 'you are SO busted' look.  
  
"No, that is a totally different matter. Sara I'm sorry I told Greg, he asked me a while back and now it is today. And Catherine I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have and I'm sorry." He said giving her his innocent puppy-dog look.  
  
"Oh no you don't Gil Grissom! Don't you even dare give me the 'puppy dog' routine." She said looking the other way to try to resist. "You get three guesses who's sleeping on the couch tonight." She said making Nick, Warrick and Greg laugh hysterically.  
  
"Oh man Grissom. Should we just tell her our birthdays now to save you from more couch time?" Greg said still laughing.  
  
"Very funny Greg. We can change the subject now please."  
  
"No! I'm not done with you guys yet." Catherine said determined to get to the bottom of it. "Sara how come you never told us it was your birthday?" She said moving her glare to Sara.  
  
"Because I didn't want everyone to make a big deal about it. But I guess that isn't happening. Could we please change the subject now?"  
  
"Let's" Grissom said sitting next to Catherine who scooted away.  
  
Everyone moved to the center table to eat lunch. Catherine between Warrick and Grissom and Sara between Nick and a hyper-active Greg that couldn't stop looking at her.  
  
"Okay on to that other matter I mentioned before, Greg have you contacted your friend yet?"  
  
"No sir. I need to wait until this afternoon."  
  
"Oh right. It's still morning. I forgot what time it was." He said staring at the table.  
  
"Okay, can one of you guys please tell us what you are talking about?" Catherine said finally.  
  
"Greg has a friend that wants to be mentored by the team for a while." Grissom said as everyone suddenly had a look of interest.  
  
"Okay, well why do you need to tell us about it? You could easily handle it yourself." Catherine said taking a bite of the over-stuffed Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich Lindsey had made for her.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you guys first. Greg can tell you more about her. I can tell you her age."  
  
"So, what does her age have to do with anything?" Nick asked.  
  
"That is why I wanted to talk to you guys first. She is fifteen."  
  
"Fifteen? You're gonna let a kid run around here? Do you know what could happen?" Sara said suddenly uninterested.  
  
"She has a point Gil. Have you talked to the sheriff about this?" Catherine asked wiping jelly off the table.  
  
"If the sheriff had discouraged it, do you think I would even ask you?"  
  
"Wait a minute. The sheriff is allowing this?" Sara asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah, he said that teen mentoring would make the department look good or something." Grissom said mockingly.  
  
"Okay Greg, now it's your turn. Tell us about your friend." Catherine said making Greg move his gaze from Sara.  
  
"Oh, uh her name is Hannah Carson. She is going to be a sophomore after the summer break. But she is way more mature then you might think. She never gets into trouble or fools around or anything like that. And she loves science more than anything. She is actually a big fan of the team." "Well, it's nice to know we are appreciated." Warrick chimed in.  
  
"So how has she worked this into her schedule? I mean she can't just stay up 24-7 to come in a be mentored by a night shift team of CSI's." Catherine asked confused.  
  
"Greg said she had it worked out." Grissom said as Greg continued.  
  
"After today her schedule will be a little easier to handle."  
  
"Oh yeah, last day before summer vacation." Catherine said remembering how excited Lindsey was that morning.  
  
"Yeah she is excited from the lack of homework." Greg said laughing with Catherine.  
  
"Okay is everyone agreed about trying it at least?" Grissom asked anxious to get back to work.  
  
"I'm in." Warrick said.  
  
"It sounds cool to me." Nick added.  
  
"I'm all for it. I think it will do us all a little good." Catherine said looking at Sara who stayed silent.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
She looked at Greg then back at Grissom who looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Fine. What ever you say."  
  
"Alright. Now let's get back to work." As everyone but Sara and himself filed out.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Yeah." She said angrily as she took another bite of her salad.  
  
"Do you have to finish working on anything with Nick?"  
  
"We already arrested our guy. I just wanted to finish my lunch."  
  
"Okay." He said about to walk to the door when something told him to turn around. "Sara?" "What?"  
  
"I know you are uncomfortable around kids, but I have a good feeling about this. Who knows you might actually like it."  
  
"I doubt that." She said still not looking at him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because there is just so much that could go wrong. She could contaminate evidence or disturb a crime scene."  
  
"That's why I want to interview her, to get a feel for her personality. Then we can go from there."  
  
"Whatever. I think you're only doing this because Catherine thinks it's 'good for the team'."  
  
"Excuse me? I made my decision before she even said anything. But she is right. And you know what? You may not believe it right now, but I think you will get the most out of this experience." He said angrily as he walked out.  
  
Sara just stared at her full plate and decided that she couldn't eat anymore. She threw it out and went to the locker room where she ran onto Nick.  
  
"Hey birthday girl. You look like you just lost your best friend. What happened?" Nick asked charmingly.  
  
"Grissom and I just don't see eye to eye on this mentoring thing." She said closing her locker.  
  
"Don't worry, you guys will get through it. You always do eventually. You wanna know how I know that?" Sara nodded "Because you have been friends for so long." Nick said buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Thanks Nick." Sara said as a little smile formed on her face. She walked out thinking about what Nick said. She loved getting advice from him. He was like her older brother. She could always count on him to make her feel better. Even now when she was this mad at Grissom. She went home to get some much needed sleep, hoping that things would be better between her and Grissom by next shift. *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? It gets better. Just let me know if I should keep going or if I should quit while I'm behind okay. It's no fun being behind, nobody telling you , and getting even further back ya know what I mean? LOL So ANYWHOO!! Please r&r. I need to live to write more. And I live off of reviews. Yes even criticism is accepted so I know what I need to change. Thanks for reading my LONG boring note.  
  
~Sweet Jorja ;D 


	2. A New Face

A/N: Hey y'all! You guys wanted more so here it is!! As for You Keep Moving On......well, I'm having a bit of trouble still. I know what I'm gonna write, but I just don't know how to write it out. Anywhoo, I hope you like it so far.  
  
Disclaimers: See chapter 1. ;D  
  
ENJOY!!!! *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grissom arrived a half an hour before shift was supposed to start, for his interview. He was surprised to see Hannah there early and waiting outside his office.  
  
"Hi Mr. Grissom. I'm Hannah Carson."  
  
"Hello Hannah. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He said shaking her hand.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Please come in and have a seat." He said unlocking the door.  
  
"Wow! I love this office! How long did it take you to find all of these specimens?" She asked as her eyes filled with curiosity.  
  
"It took about ten years for me to get all of them."  
  
"Wow, they're great. Greg told me your office was kinda creepy, but I think it's awesome." She said sitting down across from Grissom.  
  
"Well, at least somebody likes it." He said smiling. "Okay, Greg has already told me so much about you, but I need you to fill in a few of the blanks."  
  
"Okay, anything you need, I probably have it answered." She said smiling. Grissom sensed how nervous she really was.  
  
"Relax, this is just you and me talking. Don't be nervous okay. Alright, first and most important, do you have your parents' permission to work here? We work strange hours and some of the situations might be dangerous, so I have to ask."  
  
"My dad looked over my schedule arrangements and signed them. He told me I could do it as long as I wasn't too tired all the time." She said handing him a need printed schedule. "I'm impressed. You are very organized Hannah. Okay, I understand that your last day of school was yesterday, but I still need you to explain this schedule to me. I don't know how long you plan on staying, but I need to know your plans for when school starts again."  
  
"Well, for the summer, I guess I will follow a schedule similar to the rest of the team. I can work at night, sleep in the morning, and do my errands in the afternoon. And when school starts I can go to school and stay a little later to do my homework, I can sleep in the afternoon when I get home, and come in for work. I will go home to change for school in the morning and any leftover homework I have I can do during break."  
  
"Wow. I stand corrected. You are extremely organized. Well I see no problem with it. But as your father said, if you come in too tired I will have to pull the plug."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Okay. For tonight unless you need to go home, you can hang out here and observe the team. I don't want you to collect anything or run any samples just yet okay."  
  
"Okay. Mr. Grissom? I know that I won't get paid or anything, but I have two things to ask."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"One is that I can be put on the schedule so I know when I can have a night off. No like I would want to. And I want to be treated like a member of the team. If I mess up or anything, I want the same treatment they get. I don't want special treatment or anything just because I'm a kid okay?"  
  
"Okay. I will do that for you, if you do something for me."  
  
"Okay, what's that?"  
  
"You have to stop calling me Mr. Grissom. Just call me Grissom alright?"  
  
"Okay Mr. Gri- I mean Grissom." Hannah answered smiling.  
  
"Great. Now what do you say we get you introduced to the team?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Okay. I'm kinda nervous though." "It's okay. We're all just like one big family. You'll see it happen eventually. Shall we?" He said as they walked out toward the break room.  
  
When they walked in, Catherine was reading the latest issue of Vogue Magazine and Nick and Warrick were playing football on the Playstation.  
  
"Okay guys. Game off, now."  
  
"Yes sir." Nick said as he scored his last point beating Warrick. "Ha! I got ya! I believe you owe me a beer my friend."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever you say man." Warrick said as they sat down.  
  
"Suddenly Grissom heard a little girl screaming from down the hall."  
  
"Mommy! Hide me before Greg gets here!"  
  
"Lindsey! I'm gonna get you!" Greg shouted as he came in.  
  
"Lindsey honey calm down please. And Greg don't chase her okay."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Greg said as Lindsey stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Lindsey Elizabeth Willows! What have I told you about that?" Catherine said as her daughter stared at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy."  
  
"Okay. Sit down between uncle Nick and uncle Warrick, you can keep each other out of trouble." She said as she started trailing off. "I wish I knew who taught you that so I could- Greg! I swear to God! What else have you taught her?" She said angrily as Greg quickly put his tongue back in his mouth, and started blushing.  
  
"I promise that's it."  
  
"Greg, I swear if my daughter wasn't here and there wasn't a table between us, you would be dead right about now!"  
  
"I'm sorry Catherine. But you have to admit, it was kinda cute." He said making Nick and Warrick laugh.  
  
Catherine sent them a death glare as their faces went blank, and turned back to Greg. "Yeah I'll give you cute. You just watch what you do around her alright. Or else you might just find yourself on the metal slab with Doc Robbins."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Greg said staring at the floor.  
  
Grissom was still in the doorway when Hannah tapped his shoulder.  
  
"I see what you mean about the family thing." She said smiling.  
  
Just then, Sara ran past them from the locker room.  
  
"Grissom, I am so sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off and I got stuck in traffic. I..."  
  
"Sara, it's okay. Breathe. It isn't a major catastrophe. You've never been late before anyway, so calm do alright."  
  
"Yeah. Okay, sorry."  
  
"Okay, now that everyone is settled-"  
  
"Uncle Grissom." Lindsey said cutting him off and tugging on his shirt.  
  
"Lindsey, uncle Grissom was taking. You know better than that." Catherine scolded as Lindsey looked at the floor again, about to cry.  
  
"It's okay Catherine. What's wrong sweetheart?" He said crouching down to her level.  
  
"You never said hello to me or gave me a hug today." She said innocently as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie." He said taking her in his arms. "Hello Lindsey. Is that better?"  
  
"Uh huh." She said sniffling. "Who's that uncle Grissom?" Lindsey said pointing at Hannah.  
  
"This is a friend of mine. Her name is Hannah." Grissom answered as Lindsey walked over and took her hand leading her into the room.  
  
"Hi. My name is Lindsey and ths is my mommy." She said bringing her to Catherine.  
  
"Hey Lindsey, I'll take it from here okay kiddo." Grissom said as Lindsey nodded and sat on the floor in front of her mother. "Okay everyone, this is Hannah Carson. She is the young lady we talked about yesterday." Everyone was silent, observing their new young coworker when Catherine broke the silence.  
  
"Hi Hannah. I'm Catherine Willows. Welcome to the Crime Lab."  
  
"Thanks. It's nice to meet you Ms. Willows."  
  
"I'm Nick Stokes and this is Warrick Brown."  
  
"Mr. Stokes, Mr. Brown. Greg tells me you guys can be pretty funny and competitive about your cases. And Nick doesn't like Greg in his personal life." She said smiling as she shook their hands.  
  
Hannah finally came to Sara and her eyes lit up.  
  
"You must be Sara."  
  
"Yeah. Sara Sidle. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Wow. It is such a pleasure. Greg has told me so many wonderful things about you."  
  
"Really? Well, color me surprised." She said looking at the person sitting next to her for some kind of unfound explanation.  
  
"And I'm Greg Sanders." He said getting up to hug her.  
  
"I already know you Genius!" She said laughing.  
  
"Well, now that we have all met, let's get to work. Hannah is only observing tonight. You can get to know her when you work with her or on break. Hannah, who would you like to work with first?"  
  
Hannah looked around the room and figured Sara was having an off night, so she decided to go with Catherine.  
  
"Okay Hannah, my car is outside. Lindsey, stay with Greg. Don't play with anything you aren't supposed to. And please please stay out of the morgue. If you start telling people you like looking at corpses, they might think something is wrong with you." Catherine said kissing her daughter and pointing to Greg. "And as for you, don't teach her anything else alright."  
  
"Yes mother." He answered as she sent him a look to kill.  
  
"You watch it mister! Okay Hannah, ready to go to your first crime scene?"  
  
"Sure. Where is it?"  
  
"A robbery at a convenience store."  
  
"Okay. Bye everyone. It was really nice meeting you." She said following Catherine as they left. *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Hannah. Tell me about yourself. What do you like?"  
  
"I live with my dad, I like math and I absolutely love science. I also love children."  
  
"Yeah me too." Catherine said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, Lindsey is great, and she is so cute."  
  
"Well I usually don't bring her in, but her last day of school was yesterday and her babysitter is sick."  
  
"Oh that's too bad. She really seems to like everyone, especially Mr. Grissom."  
  
"Well ever since her father died, well actually before that, Grissom has always been a father figure for her."  
  
"Everyone seems really nice." Hannah said looking at the floor.  
  
"But...?" Catherine said expectantly.  
  
"Well, I don't think Sara really likes the idea of having me around."  
  
"Well, Sara is just... worried something might go wrong. It's not you, it's just her nature. She is uncomfortable around kids. You really seem to like her."  
  
"Yeah, Greg has told me so much about her. She is so determined. Greg told me that sometimes she doesn't even go home until she finishes a case. I admire her dedication to her work."  
  
"Yeah, well Sara is one of a kind, I'll give her that. But then again so is Greg."  
  
"You think so? Well, you might be surprised."  
  
"I doubt anything Greg Sanders could ever do would surprise me in the least."  
  
"Really? Well I could tell you a few thing." Hannah said smiling.  
  
"Okay, try me. Oh wait. Here's what I already know. Greg is a total goofball, he has a thing for Sara, and he likes rock music."  
  
"Okay Greg is goofy I'll give you that. But what if I told you he is the most generous person I know AND he sometimes listens to country music?" She said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"So. He is always trying to help around the lab and everyone likes at least one or two country songs."  
  
"No I mean he listens to whole CD's of like Shania Twain and Tim McGraw and even classics like The Judds."  
  
"Wow. Are you sure we are talking about the same Greg Sanders I work with? Are these his CD's or yours?"  
  
"We have some of the same CD's."  
  
"Well you seem to have something in common with a few of the team members already. Nick also likes country music, I obviously like children, you are the only person who doesn't find Grissom's office creepy, and well I haven't figured anything out where Warrick and Sara are concerned."  
  
"Greg tells me I am mostly like Sara. He told me that he could swear we are related."  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, I don't see it yet, but I'm pretty sure I will be able to see it soon enough if it is there." Catherine said pulling into the crime scene. "Okay, are you ready to go?" "Yes."  
  
"Remember, watch where you step, don't touch anything, and if you see something that might be helpful, let me know okay?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Wow this is so exciting."  
  
"This job can be a rush sometimes." Catherine said smiling. "Shall we?"  
  
"Okay." Hannah answered she got out of the Tahoe and followed Catherine into her first crime scene, feeling too excited for words. It was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her. *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay so what do you think? Too much, not enough? Should I stop now? Have I fallen behind? Do you like it? And any other paranoid question I forgot to mention to see if anyone is still interested. LOL Anywhoo, let me know what you think and if I should write more. Thanks for waiting!!  
  
~Sweet Jorja 


	3. At The End of The Day

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for reviewing, incase I haven't emailed yet or I didn't get your address with the review. Ya know, some of the best reviews come without email addresses and it makes me feel bad that I can't email a thanks. So thank you. Hehehe Anywhoo, I hope you like chapter three! Let me know if you get bored okay.  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the end of shift, everyone met back in the break room to talk about their findings on their cases. Catherine and a very excited Hannah walked in last to join them.  
  
"Hey guys." Catherine said sitting down.  
  
"Hello everyone." Hannah said walking in after Catherine.  
  
"Hey. So? How was it?" Greg asked his friend, apparently more excited.  
  
"It was awesome! I mean I couldn't collect anything, but I did help some."  
  
"Some? She found evidence in places I would never have even thought of looking. Catherine said giving Hannah a motherly smile and a wink."  
  
"Well that's good to hear. I hope you enjoyed observing things around here." Grissom said smiling.  
  
"So, Hannah, do you think you can survive us? I mean we can be a little weird or crazy ya know." Warrick asked grinning.  
  
"Well, I guess so. I mean, you don't seem to bad to me. Well, not yet anyway." Hannah answered smiling at him as Sara spoke up.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean if she can be friends with someone like Greg outside of his job, I think she can handle anything." Sara said with harsh sarcasm.  
  
Hannah just looked at her with slight disappointment, then she stared at the floor. Catherine looked over to Grissom who was glaring at Sara with a 'you are in SO much trouble' look.  
  
"Uh, I'm really sorry. I have to get home. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you so much. It was really nice to meet everyone." Hannah said grabbing her things and heading for the door.  
  
"Hey Hannah, don't you need a ride?" Greg asked.  
  
"Uh, no that's alright. I can walk."  
  
"I'm not so sure. I think it would be safer if I drove you." "If it will make you feel better, I'll take the bus okay."  
  
"But...uh...alright fine." He finally agreed unsatisfied.  
  
"Good bye. Catherine, could you tell Lindsey I said bye?" She asked looking over to the sleeping child on the couch.  
  
"Sure. We'll see you tomorrow hun."  
  
"Bye." She said finally leaving.  
  
"I uh have some work to do before I leave. I need to go, I need to get back to the lab." Greg said sadly, also leaving.  
  
Grissom waited until both Greg and Hannah were out of sight when he finally spoke.  
  
"Are you satisfied with yourself Sara?" He said angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know that you don't like the idea of having Hannah around here, but you didnt' have to say what you did?"  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Really? Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You didn't have to be so obvious that you didn't want her here."  
  
"I didn't-"  
  
"You disrespected her best friend while he is sitting right next to you and you talk to her like she is a murder suspect!" Catherine said finally putting in her two cents.  
  
"So what! I know you all will be treating her differently because she's a kid! Escpecially you Catherine!"  
  
"Hey! You have no right talking to her like that!" Grissom yelled as Nick and Warrick stepped out to keep out of trouble.  
  
"Gil, don't. It's fine. You know what I can't believe?" Catherine said getting up from her chair and leaning on the table over Sara.  
  
"What's that?" Sara asked angrily. "I can't believe that she admires you so much, and you don't even want her around. I have no idea what Greg sees in you either."  
  
"She probably just likes me because Greg always puts me on a pedestal. No wonder he is so immature, he hangs out with a fifteen year old!"  
  
"I can't believe how misled they both are. And how wrong Greg is."  
  
"Yeah well, such is life."  
  
"You know what Hannah told me? She said Greg thought she was just like you. That you both were mature and dedicated to work and determined to leave nothing unfinished."  
  
"Well disappointment is everywhere I guess."  
  
"Ha, Greg is certainly wrong about one thing."  
  
"Oh really, enlighten me."  
  
"Hannah is far more mature than you are."  
  
"Yeah well, in case you haven't noticed Catherine, not everyone is perfect!"  
  
"They think so." Catherine said angrily.  
  
"Mommy? What's wrong? Why are you fighting with Sara?" Lindsey said rubbing her eyes as she walked up behind Catherine and took her hand.  
  
"It's nothing sweetie. Why don't you go find Greg. I think he is still here somewhere."  
  
"Okay. Sara? Are you mad at mommy?"  
  
"No, we just don't agree on something. That's all."  
  
"Okay. Bye Sara. Bye mommy." Lindsey said walking toward the lab in search of Greg.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to put an end to this right now. Sara, I want you to work with Hannah tomorrow, no questions asked."  
  
"What! No way!"  
  
"Yes way. I will have a new assignment for the two of you tomorrow when you come in."  
  
"Are you happy Catherine? You got what you wanted, there is no way out for me."  
  
"You know Sara, the sad thing is that they don't know you at all. Gil, I'll see you outside. Get Lindsey on your way out." Catherine said walking away.  
  
"Go home Sara. Come in with a better attitude tomorrow." He said walking to get Lindsey.  
  
Grissom was walking toward the lab when Lindsey ran into him.  
  
"Hey kiddo. Slow down, you might hurt yourself."  
  
"Okay, sorry uncle Grissom. Where is mommy?"  
  
"She is outside waiting for us. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah. But can I say good bye to Sara first? Please?"  
  
"Sure. I'll wait for you by the front door okay."  
  
"Okay." Lindsey said running to the break room. "Hey Sara. Uncle Grissom said I could say good bye to you before I leave. Why are you crying?"  
  
"Hey kiddo." Sara said simply as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"Did mommy hurt your feelings?"  
  
"I just have a few things I need to think about."  
  
"Okay. It will be alright." Lindsey said hugging her.  
  
"Thanks Lindsey. You'd better go, Grissom is waiting for you."  
  
"Okay. Sara? It will be okay. Nobody can be sad forever."  
  
"Thanks Lindsey. I hope you're right. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay. Bye Sara." She said running outside.  
  
The one thing she loved about Lindsey is she could simplify the smallest thing and make it seem like nothing. She was the only child Sara was ever remotely comfortable around. Then she remembered the argument she had with Catherine, a mixed feeling of guilt and anger rushed through Sara's body. She walked quickly to the locker room to get her things. She almost ran into Nick and passed by before he could ask what was wrong or say goodbye. Sara finally got home and remembered the plans she had with Nick. She hoped he could make her feel better, he always could do that. After setting her alarm, she tried to sleep to clear her head before Nick was supposed to arrive, but she was mostly unsuccessful.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Still interested? Let me know. I am SO grateful for all the reviews. I'm still alive, so they must be working! LOL Please send me more! If not, I am likely to shrivel up and die! Ahhhh!!!!! hehehe. ANYWHOO! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It will get interesting, or more interesting soon. I'm just not sure when. Thanks for reading and bearing with me!!  
  
~Sweet Jorja 


	4. A Guilty Concience and Friendly Advice

A/N: Hey everyone! Due to some heavy discouragement in a few of my other stories, I had temporary writer's block. But thanks to everyone else encouraging me again, all better! So thanks to all who reviewed nicely. Anywhoo, back to the story!  
  
Sara was asleep for about a half an hour when she heard the door bell ring.  
  
"Sara! Sara open up! Are you there?" Nick said banging on the door.  
  
"Yeah hold on I'm coming." Sara said in a cranky voice as she opened the door and let Nick enter.  
  
"Well, hello sleeping beauty." Nick said when he saw Sara's matted hair and crooked Harvard t-shirt.  
  
"Funny, what's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing, we've only been planing to go see a movie for over a month."  
  
"Oh Nicky I'm sorry. I forgot."  
  
"Don't worry, we still have time. The previews always take forever anyway."  
  
"Can I take a rain check? I'm not really in the mood to go out."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with what happened at work?"  
  
"How did you guess?" Sara said dropping down on the couch.  
  
"Well I think anyone could've guessed it, the way the three of you went at it." He said sitting on the couch next to her.  
  
"God Nick I feel so bad. It's not that I hate Hannah or anything. I just don't want her to get hurt or compromise a case."  
  
"I know Sara. But you know Grissom is right. If you give her a chance, she might surprise you. Believe me, I felt the same way you did. But I decided to give her a chance. I never even got to work with her today and already I'm surprised."  
  
"She's really nice, but I don't think I can do it."  
  
"I know you don't want to hear this, but Grissom is right, you did sound pretty mean to her today."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"It's just the tone of your voice. No matter what you say, your tone makes all the difference. To a kid, not matter how old they are, it matters. Your tone sounded like you didn't want Hannah or Greg there at all."  
  
"Really? Did I really sound that horrible? Oh man."  
  
"Yeah. I passed Greg in the hallway before I left, and Sara I swear I've never seen him like that before. He was so quiet and he didn't even respond when I said goodbye to him."  
  
"Man. Nick I swear I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I mean Greg has been so nice to me and all I do is put him down. I mean he is the only person who remembered my birthday. Grissom didn't remember, my brother didn't remember, and my parents didn't even call me. Of all of the people who knew, he actually remembered and I didn't expect him to even know." Sara said about to cry. "Nick I feel so horrible."  
  
"Shh, I know, I know." He said stroking her back. "I Know you see Greg as a guy just looking for a good time, but Sara, if that is all he wanted, don't you think he would've given up on you by now?"  
  
"I guess. It's just, I have a stereotypical mind Nick. I can't help it. I'm just afraid of going out with someone like Greg and he might realize I'm different than he though and he'll be gone before I realize it."  
  
"Well Sara, you won't know unless you try."  
  
"I'll think about it. But what am I going to do about Hannah? Grissom said I have to work with her tomorrow, and she probably thinks I hate her. And Grissom and Catherine are upset with me, they're my friends Nick. I can't work with them if I know they are mad at me."  
  
"Well, I suggest that you talk to them. All of them. Maybe not together, but it has to be done Tell them how you feel and apologize. It may not be the easiest thing to do, but admit you were wrong and you will have to accept the situation."  
  
"I know." Sara said staring into her coffee cup.  
  
"Okay, I should get going. It's getting late. Promise me that you'll think about what I've said okay?"  
  
"I promise." she said opening the door for him. "Nick? Thank you. I didn't realize how much I needed someone to talk to." She said hugging him.  
  
"Anytime Sara. You know you can call me if oyu need anything no matter what. I don't care if you wake me up after pulling a double, call me okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks Nick."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." He said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Bye Nick." Sara said closing the door. She wondered why Nick wasn't married. Any girl who was smart would jump at a guy like him. She laughed silently at the thought as she watched him drive away. She went to bed and was able to sleep a little easier, hoping she could fix the mess she had made.  
  
A/N: I know it isn't much, but I thought I would give you nice people something to go on untill I can write more. It way be a while before I can update because I have finals coming up the week after next. So if I don't update by next weekend, then I will after June 18th. Just thought you guys would like to know. LOL I hope you liked it!  
  
-Sweet Jorja 


	5. Starting Over

A/N: Hey y'all! In case anyone hasn't noticed, I have been and will be a lot and I repeat A LOT of updates. And it just wouldn't be right if I didn't update this story too. I have a lot to put in all of my stories. I will most likely do one or two chapters a day. Man I tell ya...never get grounded for three weeks, it throws off your whole schedule and puts you weeks behind on you updates. Anywhoo enjoy!

-----------------

"Hey Warrick, have you seen Greg or Hannah?" Sara called to her friend as he walked toward her.

"No not yet. Sorry Sara."

"Oh, it's okay. What about Catherine and Grissom?"

"Oh yeah. They came in with Lindsey a little while ago. I think they're in Griss' office."

"Great. Thanks!" She called back after she had started walking away.

Sara walked to Grissom's office and was about to knock when she heard something inside. She smiled to herself. It was Grissom laughing and playing with Lindsey. After so many years of knowing him, she was glad to know that he was finally happy. As much as she hated to break up the moment, she knock on the door and frowned when she heard the laughter stop.

"Come in."

"Hey guys." Sara said smiling as she stuck her head in.

"Oh hey Sara." Grissom said arranging some papers on his desk. Catherine just looked at the floor, never saying a word. Somehow Lindsey picked up on the tension and spoke.

"Hi Sara! Are you still sad?"

"No, I feel better sweetie thanks." She said hugging her and standing up again. "Catherine, Grissom, can I talk to you guys for a minute? Please?" Sara said as Catherine looked up, her eyes filled with anger.

"Um Lindsey, why don't you go see if Greg is here." Grissom said to Lindsey so they could be alone.

"Okay. Bye mommy."

"Bye baby." Catherine said watching Sara walk toward her after closing the door.

"I, uh, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I know there is no excuse for it so I won't try to come up with one. And Catherine I am so sorry about what I said to you. You are my friend, and it killed me when I realized what I said. And I'm sorry if I hurt you." Sara was so nervous, she practically let it all out in one breath. Grissom sighed and took off his glasses.

"Sara, I'm glad you came to us to apologize. I can see that you did a lot of thinking about what happened." Grissom said as he looked at Catherine.

"Catherine? Please say something." Sara begged as she watched Grissom gesture toward her.

"I only want to say that it's good that you apologized to us, but I know two other people who need to hear it a little more." Catherine said sternly finally looking at Sara.

"Oh yeah, I know, I tried to find them when I got here but Warrick said they hadn't shown up yet. I'm going to talk to them next though. Catherine you have no idea how bad I feel about all of this. You are one of my best friends, I can't bear to have you mad at me."

"I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so, worked up. I know you didn't mean how it sounded. And I..."

"No Catherine. I should've kept my mouth shut." Sara said taking a step toward her.

"So does this mean you two are friends again?" Grissom said smiling.

"Yes. Definitely." Catherine said finally smiling. She got up and hugged her friend.

"Well, I uh hate to break up this little 'moment' but shift started five minutes ago."

"Oh wait, I need to talk to Hannah and Greg."

"You can deal with that after I hand out assignments."

"Alright." Sara sighed as they headed toward the break room where everyone was waiting. They all looked up as the three filed in. All eyes went to Sara as she sat next to Greg. "Hey Greg." She said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey." He said simply, his eyes never leaving the floor. He sounded so sad. It made her feel so guilty.

"Okay first I want to say thank you to everyone for coming in a few hours earlier on short notice, I know a few of you pulled a double last night so I'm grateful. Also I'd like to say nice work everyone on your cases last night. And I also would like to compliment Hannah for doing so well on her first case. Anyway, we have only one case to work tonight, so everyone can work together. Hannah, I want you to stick with Sara. And starting tonight you can collect evidence, perform tests, the whole nine yards. Sara will show you how do everything okay."

"Yes sir."

"Great. Okay, officers found the body of a teenage girl on the side of a highway just outside of Vegas. I'll go into more detail at the scene. I know you are all grown ups and you don't need me to say this but it is part of the job, we are going to be outside for a few hours and the sun is still out so make sure you use common sense and use sun screen and wear a hat or something. Catherine and Nick you're with me. Warrick go and wait with Doc Robbins until the body arrives. Sara and Hannah, we will meet you there."

"Hey Greg, do you mind?" Catherine said pointing to Lindsey.

"Of course not. Come on shortie."

"Uh, Greg. Can I talk to you and Hannah for a second?" Sara asked as Greg slowly nodded as he turned to Lindsey.

"Hey Linds, can you go to the lab and wait for me? I think I have some juice in the fridge for you." Greg said kneeling down.

"Okay. Bye Hannah, bye Sara." Lindsey said running down the hall.

"What's up Sara?" Greg said turning to her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. Hannah, I didn't realize how it actually sounded until last night. It probably sounded like I didn't want you here, but I'm glad you are. And Greg, I didn't mean to be so disrespectful to you. You have been so nice to me, and when I realized how I sounded, I felt terrible. I'm so sorry."

"Sara, it's okay. Really."

"No, it's not okay. Ever since I came here I have been so mean to you and sure you can be silly at times, but you are also nice to me. And I'm sorry. And I want to make it up to you. If you don't have plans tomorrow night, I would like to go out to dinner with you, my treat." She said smiling to him as he looked at her in surprise.

"Wait a minute, did Sara 'I'd never go out with Greg in a million years' Sidle just ask me out to dinner?" Greg said looking at Hannah.

"I believe she did." Hannah said smiling.

"Okay, but I've heard that on a date, the guy is supposed to pay. So don't bring your wallet."

"But Greg I already said that it was my treat."

"Wow, isn't it amazing how stubborn she is? I knew you would be stubborn. I've been wanting to have dinner with you for a long time, and I'm going to pay for it." Greg said smiling matter-of-factly.

"Okay. How is seven? I looked at the schedule and we both have tomorrow night off."

"Sure. Well, I have to get to the lab before Lindsey gets bored and starts mixing chemicals again. I'll see you guys later."

"See ya Greg."

"Bye Captain Genius." Hannah said smiling at Greg as he turned around.

"Hannah! I said not at work!"

"He he sorry Greggo." She said as Sara started laughing.

"Captain Genius huh? I bet there is a good story around that one." Sara said smiling at Hannah.

"Hannah don't you dare!" Greg said blushing.

"Don't worry Greg. You can tell me all about it at dinner tomorrow night." Sara said smiling as Greg walked off to his lab. "Hey Hannah, I just want you to know how sorry I am about yesterday. I usually am not like that. And since we got off on the wrong foot, I would like to start over." Sara said as Hannah smiled, extending her hand.

"Hi, I'm Hannah Carson." She said smiling.

"Hi Hannah, I'm Sara Sidle. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling as she shook Hannah's hand.

"Yes, Greg has told me about you."

"I'm sure he has. Anyway, I think we had better get going before the team gets worried."

"Okay." Hannah said walking to the door and stopping for Sara to catch up. "I guess I should follow you because I don't know which car is yours."

"Well, I can't blame you for that since we all have the same kind. But first I need to stop in the locker room to grab my hat. I have an extra you can use."

"Cool, thanks." Hannah said following her to her locker.

They got their hats and headed to Sara's car. They drove to the crime scene as Sara explained collecting evidence to Hannah. When they arrived, David was already putting the body in the Coroner's van. They quickly went to Grissom so he could give them instructions and they could get to work.

"Grissom! Hey Grissom!" Sara called as she and Hannah walked over to him.

"It's about time. I was wondering what happened to you."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. We would've been here a little earlier but I had to talk to Greg and then we hit traffic on the way here." Sara said defending herself.

"Okay then, just get started. Hannah, you can use the spare kit in the back of my Tahoe until I can put one together for you. Sara do you have a spare vest?"

"I think so, I'll check when I get my kit."

"Okay. If not, Catherine's spare vest is in my truck as well. Any questions?" Grissom asked anxious to get back to work.

"No sir." Hannah said looking at Sara.

"Okay, get going. Nick is on the other side of the scene, he found evidence from a possible transport vehicle. You can help him."

"Okay. Hannah, are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright. You get the kit from Grissom's truck. I'll call over to you if I can't find my other vest." Sara said as they went their separate ways. They got their things and met with Nick.

"Hey guys." Nick greeted as they approached him.

"Hi Nick. Are you behaving over here all by yourself?" Sara teased putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Always. Hey Hannah, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Never better." He said smiling.

"So what have you got?" Sara said kneeling next to him.

"I found these tire tracks and they looked fresh, so I figured I should look around a bit. It could just be nothing though."

"You could be right. I mean why would the guy stop all the way over here if he was carting a dead body?" Sara said pointing to the other end of the scene. "What do you think Hannah?"

"Well, if these tracks are relevant, maybe the guy thought the same thing Sara did. That his tracks are too far from the body so he wouldn't be a suspect."

"Nice. You could have a point there." Nick said as Hannah slowly walked along the side of the road. "What's up? Did you find something?"

"Maybe. Did you see the victim?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What kind of shoes was she wearing?"

"Uh, some type of boots. Why?"

"I think I know why the tire tracks are here instead of where we found her. Look, these footprints look like she was running. And here, she was either tackled by the killer or she tripped. It isn't easy to run in boots, so it could have been either way." Hannah said pointing to the ground.

"Yeah, but she wasn't killed here. There is no blood here. But I think I'll call Catherine over here, she can help us photograph everything." Sara said walking over next to Nick. She picked up her radio to call her over. "Catherine this is Sara, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We found something interesting over here. Can you help us photograph and collect everything?"

"Uh, sure. Give me a minute, over."

"Ten four." Sara said placing the clip back on her belt as Catherine made her way to them.

"Hey guys. What did you find?"

"Hannah found some footprints and possible drag marks that could be from our vic." Nick explained as Sara showed Hannah how to use the plaster and casting tools.

"Okay then, let's get this done so we can get back to the lab and log everything." Catherine said walking next to Hannah. "God Hannah, aren't you hot in that shirt?" Catherine said looking at Hannah's zip up hoodie.

"Not really, it's lighter than it looks."

"Still, it's almost 100 degrees, even Grissom is wearing short sleeves." Catherine said as Nick started laughing.

"Well, I guess I could roll up my sleeves a little bit." Hannah said pushing her sleeves up to her elbows. "Is that okay?"

"For now it is. But I don't want you to be out here too long, you could get sick if you get too hot. I'll talk to Grissom about you and Sara taking some of the evidence back ahead of us okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Hannah said as she began to cast one of the boot prints. After about a half an hour, Grissom came to them to see what they were up to.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went to." He said walking up behind Catherine.

"What the? Grissom don't do that! You scared me!" Catherine scolded as everyone started to laugh.

"I'm sorry dear." He said mockingly, smiling sheepishly.

"Funny, you just wait Gil Grissom. You'll get yours. Just wait."

"Yeah okay. What have you guys found over here?"

"Bootprints that could belong to the victim." Sara said smiling.

"Good work. At least now we know why the tracks were found over here." Grissom said kneeling down do examine one of the tracks. "Do you guys have any full rolls of film that need to be developed or anything that you want me to take back with me?"

"Uh, yeah. We have two rolls of film and molds of the prints." Nick said handing him the film.

"Oh, Gil. Would you mind if Hannah and Sara followed you back?" Catherine asked smiling at him, and he couldn't resist.

"Sure why not. You and Nick can wrap up here and I could use the help logging everything in. That is after I see Doc Robbins and David about the body." Grissom sighed.

"Oh, poor Grissom. You have it so hard." Catherine said smiling playfully.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Are you and Hannah ready to leave now or are you going to follow me?" Grissom said turning to Sara.

"Um, unless you guys need us here, I think we can go."

"We can handle it. Go ahead." Nick said standing up and walking to Sara. "Hey, you can take this roll too. Wait, there is one left. Smile." He said snapping a picture of Sara. He popped out the roll and handed it to Hannah who was waiting with an open bag.

"Hey Sara, I'm going to have Hannah ride with me. I have some things I have to ask her. Okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you later."

"Okay Sara. Bye." Hannah said walking away with Grissom. "Oh Sara, your vest."

"You can hold on to it for now."

"Okay. Thanks." Hannah said catching up with Grissom.

"So what do you think about everything so far?" Grissom asked once they were on the road.

"I think it's amazing! I love being able to take photos and collect evidence. It's like I get to do my dream job before I even graduate." She said smiling.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. But of course it isn't always fun. Sometimes we get a case that effects us. I just want you to be aware of that."

"Yes sir."

"You know Hannah, you don't have to call me sir. I appreciate the respect, but you can just call me Grissom, okay?"

"Yes sir." She said smiling. "Sorry. Habit."

"It's okay. It's how you were raised. Nick was the same way his first few weeks, and now look at him." Grissom said smiling. "Oh, you don't mind if we stop at McDonalds for a minute do you? Catherine asked me to pick up some dinner for Lindsey."

"It's okay."

"Do you want anything? You don't have to pay me back."

"No thank you. Greg has my dinner at the lab."

"Okay." He said pulling up to make his order. He got the food and headed for the lab. "Hannah, for future reference, and I should have asked you this yesterday, can you handle the sight of blood or a dead body?"

"Yes. I was actually the only girl in my biology class who didn't get sick or grossed out when we had to dissect a pig."

"You had to do that as a freshmen?"

"Well, I am ahead in my science class by one year. People think it's weird that a girl my age isn't disturbed by things like that."

"Well, weird is good. What do your friends think? I mean aside from Greg." He said smiling.

"Well, I have one friend besides Greg. Aaron is like me. He loves science and he took biology with me too."

"Is Aaron your boyfriend or something?"

"No. We have been friends since we were little. He is more like a brother to me."

"Well that's nice. Anyway, once we get back to the lab, I want you and Sara to start logging in evidence with me and if you want, you can watch and take notes during the autopsy."

"Sure. That would be great."

"Okay. Well let's get started. There is Sara." He said pointing to her as they pulled into a parking space.

They went to the break room so Sara and Grissom could get coffee and then to the locker room to drop off a few things. Grissom went to give Lindsey her dinner and then headed off to the evidence locker where they would spend the next hour and a half logging in evidence.

"Finally, everything is logged in, tagged, and listed." Sara said closing the last box. "I thought I was going to go blind."

"Okay, I'm going to call Robbins to see if he has finished his preliminary autopsy." Grissom said dialing the number. After confirming that everything was complete, the three made their way to the morgue. They walked in and Doc Robbins looked at Hannah, confused.

"Hey Doc. What do you have for us?" Grissom asked noticing that he was staring at Hannah. "Oh sorry, this is Hannah Carson. She is being mentored by the team for a while."

"Oh, okay. Hello Hannah, I'm Al Robbins. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you." She said shaking his hand.

"Okay Doc, what do you have?"

"Anna West, 15 years old, died from blunt force trauma to the head. I was able to ID her through AFIS. Her prints were on file from her high school."

"Okay, what are your findings?"

"I noticed bruising on various areas of her body, so I took x-rays. Some of the bruises are old, some are fresh. The x-rays revealed facial fractures, some old, some fresh. She also has a broken right arm, and a healed fracture on her left that probably occurred a few months ago."

"Are you thinking long term abuse?" Sara asked looking at the x-rays.

"Possibly. Maybe who ever has been doing this to her went too far. I knew you would probably ask, yes I did a rape kit. No physical findings. I think to find out approximately how long she has been abused, you should take some ultraviolet photos later when you search her for evidence, to see the overall extent of the bruising. Who knows, you might find something I missed."

"Okay. Sara, would you and Hannah mind taking the pictures?"

"It's fine with me. Hannah?"

"Sure."

"Good. Take Polaroids and ultraviolet photos. Anything else?"

"Not at the moment. Doc if you're finished, we can start processing her now."

"Okay, I'm done with her now." Doc said closing his notes. "I have another case that carried over from day shift to work on."

"Okay, I'm going to go back to the scene and help Nick and Catherine. Sara, you guys can stay here and process her." Grissom said looking back and forth between Sara and Hannah.

"Alright. Are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am." Hannah said nodding.

"Alright then, let's get to work." Sara said grabbing two lab coats and some gloves and handing them to Hannah as Grissom and Doc Robbins left them alone to work.

---------------------

A/N: I know this is a really sucky place to stop, and I went really far on my details, and there are a million other things that I over did, but there is a method to my madness. HEHEHE Sorry this chapter was so long...and boring...and well you can fill in the blanks. I would go farther, but one: I don't want to make it too dreadfully long, and two: It's late and I need to go to bed. LOL More to come soon! Check for updates!

Sweet Jorja


	6. Captian Genius

A/N: Okay people, here is another chappy! Enjoy!

---

Sara and Hannah began processing their victim. Hannah observing as Sara instructed her most of the way.

"Okay, now we have to carefully comb her hair for any trace evidence. Take the comb and go through slowly." Sara said watching as Hannah combed through the victims hair. "Good, it looks like you've got something."

"Yeah, it looks like leaves and dirt, but there were no trees where we found her and the dirt at the scene wasn't this dark." Hannah said as Sara showed her how to collect it so it could be processed.

"Very good. I'm impressed. I seriously wouldn't have noticed something like the color of the dirt. Greg said you were observant, but I guess I had no idea." Sara said smiling.

"Well, I'm sure Greg juiced it up a bit. I mean I have flaws too, what human being doesn't?" Hannah said blushing.

"True. Okay, we have to take the ultraviolet pictures now." Sara said pulling out the camera.

"Okay." Hannah said taking her notebook and fanning herself. "Man, is there air conditioning in here?"

"Yeah, but it is being repaired. You know, I might have an extra t-shirt if you want to change out of your sweater."

"No thanks. I'll just roll my sleeves up again."

"Okay. I guess somebody knows what not to wear tomorrow." Sara said smiling. "Anyway. Could you hold the ruler over the top of her chest for me please?"

"Sure." Hannah said standing at the end of the table.

"Thanks." Sara said snapping the picture. "Do you want to take a few?" Sara said offering the camera.

"Um, okay. Sure. I hope I don't mess it up."

"Nah, I think you'll do okay. Just aim at the center of the ruler."

"Cool." Hannah said snapping the picture. They spent another half an hour taking photos and collecting evidence before they finally finished and took their dinner break.

-----

"Gil? Did you get something for Lindsey to eat?" Catherine asked from the passenger seat as they headed back to the lab.

"Yes."

"Did you make sure she ate everything before she had any sweets?"

"Yes dear. I have it covered." He said smiling to her.

"Okay. Just checking." She said climbing out of the Tahoe. They walked inside and heard music coming from Greg's lab.

"I'm gonna kill him." Grissom said walking quickly.

"Loud music, color me surprised." She said trying to keep up with him. "Wait, this isn't what Greg always listens to, it's different."

"What? It's still too loud and... wait a minute, I have heard this song before. Doesn't Linds have his CD?" He asked opening the door and seeing Nick and Lindsey sitting on the stools and Sara, Greg and Hannah standing in front of the radio. They were all singing 'Up!' by Shania Twain.

"What is going on in here?" Catherine said pausing the song.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you guys." Greg said blushing.

"We were only singing mommy. We didn't do anything wrong, I promise." Lindsey said covering for Greg.

"Yeah, we were all just taking a little break." Sara said smiling.

"Yeah okay. And Greg, what were you listening to? I know it isn't rock." Catherine said smiling.

"It's Shania mommy."

"I know that sweetie, but I want Greg to answer my question."

"It's music."

"Come on Greg, tell her." Nick said standing up.

"Why don't you tell her Nick, since you are so smart." Sara said grinning.

"Fine then, I will. It is country music."

"Wait, Greg you don't listen to country music." Grissom said turning to him.

"Yes he does." Catherine said smiling.

"How do you know?"

"I have a secret source." Catherine said passing a glance at Hannah. Greg noticed and frowned.

"Hannah! Why?"

"Oh come on Greggo, they were going to find out sooner or later." She said smiling.

"Yeah well I preferred later rather than sooner."

"Greggo, don't be a poor sport. Hannah was only playing, right Hannah?" Lindsey said walking next to her.

"Hey shortie! Who's side are you on anyway?" Greg said looking hurt.

"Well, now everyone knows that you listen to country music Greg. What now?" Catherine said as Warrick walked in.

"Wow, I heard country music and Greg in the same sentence, what did I miss?"

"Greg actually listens to country music of his own free will." Catherine said smiling.

"Whoa, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack. Greg listens to country music?"

"Thanks Hannah." Greg said staring at the floor.

"What? I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah Greg, she just thought you needed to be exposed." Warrick teased.

"Aw man, you listen to this all the time? I thought you were only listening to it today because Lindsey is here and you know she likes it. Why have you been holding out on me man? I thought we were buds." Nick said patting Greg's shoulder.

"Okay guys. Enough." Sara finally said as everyone stared at her.

"Sara, since when do you stick up for Greg?" Nick asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, usually you would join in on the fun. He knows we are only joking around." Warrick added.

"Well, I just think we should get back to work."

"Sara's right. There isn't much time left in the shift. If you guys want to continue this later, then fine. But I think we should get more work done." Grissom said as all of the faces in the room straightened. "Now, everyone get back to work."

"Sorry man." Nick said to Greg, leaving followed by Warrick.

"Okay, Sara and Hannah, you can tell me what you found on the vic. But I need five minutes. Meet me in my office." Grissom said leaving.

"Behave." Catherine said turning the volume knob on the radio down and turning the music back on and following Grissom.

"Thanks Sara." Greg said once Catherine had left.

"No problem." She said smiling. "I'll uh, see you later. Hannah and I have to get ready to show Grissom our evidence."

"Okay. Oh! Before you go. Another piece to your puzzle. The DNA under the fingernails was male. It has seven markers in common with Anna West."

"A relative? That makes sense. Robbins thinks she has been abused for a while. We need to find her family. Thanks Greggo."

"No problem. See you later."

"See ya. Hannah, let's go. Grissom is waiting."

"Okay. Bye Greg. See you later Linds."

"Bye Hannah!" Lindsey said walking to the stool that was in front of Greg. "You like Sara huh?"

"What are you talking about shortie?" Greg said trying not to blush.

"You do! Greg and Sara, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Lindsey sang laughing.

"That's not funny you know." Greg said smiling when Lindsey made a funny face.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Don't you have a coloring book to work on?"

"I don't want to color. I want to go and tell Sara!" Lindsey said hopping up from the stool.

"Oh no you don't." Greg said grabbing her by the back straps of her overalls.

"I was just kidding." She said making another funny face as Greg put her back on the stool.

"I told you that wasn't funny." Greg said as Lindsey changed her face. "You know, if you keep doing that, your face will get stuck like that."

"No it won't." She said pulling at her mouth with her fingers and sticking out her tongue.

"Color! Now!" Greg said unsuccessfully trying not to laugh as he moved her to a clean table.

"Hey Greggo?"

"What?"

"I love you!"

"Yeah, I love you too shortie. Now color a picture for me so I can work okay?"

"Okay." Lindsey said as she started to color.

---

After explaining the evidence to Grissom, Sara and Hannah went to get a soda when Grissom and Catherine came to find them.

"Hey guys. Someone came in to ID Anna West." Catherine said catching up to them.

"Really? Is it a male relative?"

"No, neighbor. She says she didn't see the vic come home from school yesterday. Brass is with her and they are waiting for us."

"Okay. Hannah, do you want to sit in on this interview? Or do you just want to observe from behind the glass?" Grissom asked as they headed toward the interrogation room.

"I guess I can go in. If that's okay."

"It's fine. You can go in with Sara and Brass. Catherine and I will just watch."

"Okay." Hannah said as they reached the door.

"Hannah, if you have a question, feel free to ask, but watch what you say. Depending on what this woman says, she might give us an idea on who killed Anna. But when we find the suspect, we have to watch what we say so they don't have any chance of making up a story or anything. Okay?" Sara said opening the door.

"Alright." She said walking in.

-----

A/N: I know another sucky ending. But the interview might be long so I figured I would make it a whole new chapter. You know what I mean? Don't worry. I'll update as soon as I can.

Sweet Jorja


	7. First Interrogation

A/N: Hey guys. We left of when Hannah and Sara are about to interview their victim's neighbor. I promise, it will get better. Enjoy!!

---

Hannah and Sara walked into the interrogation room where Brass was waiting for them.

"Hello Ms. Clark. My name is Sara Sidle and this is my assistant Hannah Carson. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No offence young lady, but aren't you just a teenager?" The elderly lady said looking at Hannah.

"Yes ma'am. I am being mentored here."

"She is helping with our investigation." Sara said sitting down. "Ms. Clark, would you please tell us about Anna?"

"Oh yes. She was a nice girl. She would come over after school and help me around the house. She was a great student. Not very popular, but that is pretty hard these days for someone like Anna. She was a great girl, but she had very sad eyes. Everyday, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her."

"Ms. Clark, we are trying to find out what happened to Anna, can you think of anyone who would want to hurt her?"

"Everybody loved Anna. She had a hard childhood though. And that father of hers. Always yelling at that poor girl." She said sternly as Hannah looked up and finally spoke.

"Ms. Clark, do you know if Anna's father ever hit her? Did he ever abuse her?" Hannah asked closing her folder.

"Well, I suppose so. With all of the times I could hear him coming home drunk, it wouldn't surprise me. You don't think her father killed her, do you?"

"We don't know Ms. Clark. We have our whole lab trying to figure that out now." Sara said as Hannah slowly sank in her chair.

"Anna would come over and I would notice her wearing make up. I know for a teenage girl that isn't anything to be worried about, but she told me several times that she hated to wear it. And when she had it on, she wore too much. She would come home from school, but she would call me and tell me she felt sick. One day she came over and she has a sprained wrist." Ms. Clark said sadly. "I tried to ask her about it, but she would just stay quiet or change the subject."

"Do you know where we can find her father?"

"Not at the moment. I don't know where he goes after work. And I don't know when he will be home. He works as the head of security at the Mirage casino during the day though."

"Thank you for coming in Ms. Clark." Sara said standing up to show her out.

"You're welcome. I hope I've helped."

"You have ma'am." Hannah said following Sara.

"Oh, Ms. Sidle, when you find out what happened to Anna, please, I would like to know."

"Yes ma'am. Hannah, would you show Ms. Clark the way out please? You can meet me back here."

"Yes ma'am. Right this way." Hannah said taking her out to the parking lot. Catherine and Grissom came out of the observation room to talk to Sara.

"Hey guys. How do you think she did?" Sara asked as Catherine spoke first.

"I think she was a little uncomfortable. It might just be the fact that the case is about a girl her age getting abused and possibly killed be her own father. If I was a kid Hannah's age, I would be uncomfortable."

"Maybe." Grissom joined in as he turned back to Sara. "Hey Sara, when are those pictures going to be developed?"

"Uh, the lab is backlogged so it might take a day or two. But I think I already know what they will be like." Sara said sadly staring at the floor as Hannah rejoined them.

"Hey Hannah. So, how did you like your first interview?" Catherine said as Hannah came up behind Sara.

"It was okay. I was a little nervous, I wasn't sure what to ask. I'm just glad I wasn't in there alone." She said smiling to Sara.

"Well, I think you did one heck of a job." Grissom said smiling. "Shift is over, so you guys can leave unless you have anything important to do."

"I think I'm ready to go." Sara said smiling. "I have to go see Greg first. Hannah, are you coming?"

"Yes." Hannah said turning around to follow Sara.

"Oh, Hannah. I wasn't able to put it on the schedule, but you have the night off tomorrow too."

"Okay, thanks."

"Wait a minute, if we all have the night off, who _is_ working?" Catherine asked turning to him.

"Well, I have Nick and Warrick on the schedule for tomorrow, and if anything comes up, then I might have to call everyone in."

"Oh...okay. Yeah, that explains it. I'm gonna go with Sara and Hannah, I need to get Lindsey. I'll meet you outside."

"Okay. See ya." Grissom said watching them walk to the lab. They were talking about random things when Catherine stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Shh. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? I don't hear anything." Sara said looking around.

"Exactly. It is too quiet." Catherine said walking into Greg's lab. She was surprised to see Lindsey coloring, and Greg working without music. "Hey, why is it so quiet in here?"

"Mommy!" Lindsey squealed running to Catherine.

"Hey baby. Are you being good?"

"Yes she is. She was nice and quiet." Greg said smiling.

"Hey mommy, what are we gonna do tomorrow night since you don't have to work?"

"Mommy and uncle Grissom are going out for dinner and...oh no! I forgot to call a sitter. Greg, do you have plans?"

"Sorry Cath. I uh, have a date."

"Sara?"

"Sorry Catherine. I have a date too." She said smiling to Greg.

"I can do it." Hannah said from behind Greg. "If you don't mind of course."

"Really? Oh Hannah you're a life saver. Thank you so much. How much should I pay you?"

"Don't worry about it. It's my pleasure."

"Oh, okay. Well I have to do something for you."

"Well, could you pick me up? I could come over early so you can get ready to leave."

"Okay that works. Where do you live?"

"1115 Casona Drive. I'll talk to my dad. He won't mind, I'm pretty sure he has plans tomorrow too."

"What about your mom?"

"Oh, my mom died when I was born."

"Oh, Hannah I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No it's okay, you didn't know."

"Okay, I'll pick you up around 5:30?"

"Sure. Hey Linds, would you like to hang out with me tomorrow night?"

"Yeah!" Lindsey said, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well, I guess that settles it." Catherine said laughing. "Okay baby, say goodnight to everyone."

"Okay, bye Sara, bye Greg. See you tomorrow Hannah."

"Bye shortie." Greg said as they left.

"Hey Hannah, do you need a ride?" Sara offered standing.

"Uh, sure. You don't mind?"

"No, it's on my way home anyway."

"Okay, thanks. Bye...Captain Genius." Hannah said smiling playfully to Greg.

"Hannah!"

"You know, I'm really anxious to hear about this." Sara said smiling as Greg pouted. "Oh come on Greg, lighten up."

"Yeah okay. Goodbye!" He said shoving them out.

"Don't be so pushy!" Sara yelled as she and Hannah left.

---

A/N: Okay, so my last few chappys haven't been the greatest, but they will get better, I swear. I'll update soon!

Sweet Jorja


	8. Time for Some Fun

A/N: Okay, I dunno if things will get really interesting here, or in the next chapter. It is all in your opinion. So please don't bail yet. Enjoy! And one more thing.....please keep in mind that these newest chappys were written anywhere from one to six weeks ago. So basically, ignore the Geroge and Jorja stuff at the end. LOL ENJOY!

---

"Gil! I'm going to go pick up Hannah! I'll be back in a few minutes!" Catherine called upstairs to him.

"Okay! Hurry back, I don't want to be late!"

"Mommy! Can I come to please?" Lindsey said running to her.

"No honey. I think I want you to stay here." Catherine said as Lindsey pouted. "Don't pout, we'll be back here before you know it. I love you." Catherine said kissing her daughter and heading out the door. Catherine arrived at Hannah's house within minutes. She walked up the steps on to large porch and knocked at the door. A very tall man answered.

"Can I help you?" He asked, his southern accent obvious.

"Yes, my name is Catherine Willows, I'm here to pick up Hannah. We work together and she offered to babysit my daughter tonight."

"Sure, come on in. Hannah! Ms. Willows is here to pick you up!" He yelled up the stairs. Catherine could hear her running footsteps to the top of the stairs.

"Okay. Thanks daddy. Catherine you can come up stairs." She called down as her father left the room. Catherine went up the stairs and was greeted by Hannah. "Hi Catherine. I just have to finish something before we leave. It will only take a second. You can come in and look around if you want." She offered as they walked into her room and she continued cleaning off her bed.

"Wow, I love this room." Catherine said admiring the lavender walls and white furniture. "I wanted to do something like this for Lindsey, but my ex-husband would never let me. That is one of the first things I want to do this summer."

"Thanks. I'm glad somebody likes it. My friend Aaron thinks it's too girly for me."

"No, I think it is perfect." Catherine said walking to her dresser and picking up a dark wood jewelry box with light butterflies on the top. "Wow, I love this jewelry box, where did you get it?"

"It was my mom's." Hannah said placing some books on her shelf.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Catherine said opening it to reveal only two pieces of jewelry. A diamond ring and a diamond butterfly necklace. "Were these your mother's too?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, know I know where you get it from."

"What?"

"Your southern style manners. I noticed your father's accent when he opened the door. I think it is nice for a child to be raised with manners like that." Catherine said closing the jewelry box and placing the necklace on top.

"Thanks. It's a habit I have to get out of at work though. It irritates some people. Don't tell my dad though."

"By some people you mean Grissom?"

"Well, he mentioned it. He said that Nick was the same way, and he eventually got out of it."

"Well, what ever you want. That is one thing you don't have to listen to Grissom on unless you want to." Catherine said smiling. "I think we had better get going before Grissom goes nuts."

"Okay, I have to grab something first." She said picking up a paper bag.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's just something to keep us occupied." Hannah said smiling as Catherine peered inside.

"Bubble wrap?"

"Oh yeah! I love this stuff. I can't pop it here because my dad doesn't like it. But it's fun to do with a friend."

"Well, if you think it's fun then I'm sure Linds will have a ball. Shall we?"

"Sure." Hannah said following Catherine downstairs. "Daddy! I'm leaving!"

"Okay, one minute." He said walking into the room. "Ms. Willows I need to clear something up first."

"Okay."

"When will Hannah be home?"

"Um, it depends on what time my fiancee' and I get home, but I'll try to have her home around midnight."

"Okay. That's all I need to know for now. I'm sure you need to get going." He said opening the door for them. "Don't stay up too late Hannah."

"Yes sir."

"Don't worry Mr. Carson, I'm sure Lindsey will keep her in line." Catherine said smiling. "It was nice meeting you. Hannah, we had better get to my house before Grissom has a fit."

"Okay, bye dad." hannah said climbing into the Tahoe as her father went inside.

"Well, your dad seems nice."

"Yeah. I'm not really that close to my dad."

"Really? I figured you would be since he raised you. Anyway, what plans do you have for Lindsey except for popping bubble wrap?"

"Well, I don't really know. I'm sure we can think of something." Hannah said smiling as they turned into Catherine's driveway. They got out and walked to the door. By the time Catherine opened it, Lindsey was already running her way to them.

"You'll have to excuse the mess. I haven't been able to clean in a few days."

"Oh it's okay." Hannah said as Lindsey ran to her.

"Hannah!"

"Hey Linds. How are you?"

"Good. I missed you."

"Oh yeah Linds. You were so deprived." Catherine joked smiling at them.

"Hey Hannah, you wanna see my room?" Lindsey said pulling her arm.

"Sure."

"Okay, you guys go ahead and I'll make you something to eat." Catherine said turning around.

"Catherine, if you want to, just show me what you wanted to make and I can do it. I'm sure you have to get ready to leave."

"No that's okay."

"Really? It's no problem you know."

"Well, okay. Thanks. Come into the kitchen." Catherine said as Hannah started to follow her.

"Lindsey, why don't you come with me. If you pay attention, you can help me later."

"Cool! Sure!" Lindsey said following them. Catherine told Hannah how to do everything as Lindsey paid close attention.

"Okay, so just preheat the oven at 350 ten minutes before you want to start them. I think you could wait a while. Unless you guys are hungry now?" Catherine said looking at the two girls.

"I'm not hungry now. Linds?"

"No, I'm not hungry either."

"Okay then. I need to change. I have a feeling uncle Grissom will start rushing me-"

"Catherine? What are you doing? We're going to be late!" Grissom yelled form their bedroom.

"About now." Catherine finished as Hannah and Lindsey laughed. "Coming dear." She said leaving them in the kitchen.

"Okay Linds. Why don't you show me your room?"

"Alright. This way." Lindsey said leading her back across the house.

"Wow, this is cool." Hannah said picking up one of Lindsey's framed butterflies.

"Yeah, uncle Grissom gave me a few of the for my birthday. He has a ton of them at his house still. But they will be here soon." Lindsey said smiling.

"Lindsey! We're leaving!" Catherine yelled from the livingroom.

"Okay!" Lindsey said running out followed slowly by Hannah. "Wow! Mommy, you look pretty." Lindsey said as she walked over to Grissom. He bent down to pick her up. "Uncle Grissom you look handsome!"

"Thank you sweetheart." He said kissing her forehead.

"You kinda look like a prince!" Lindsey said as her eyes widened. "Yeah! And mommy is the princess!" She said giggling when Grissom tickled her.

"Yeah he does." Catherine said grinning to Grissom. "Okay baby, we have to go. I love you. Listen to Hannah. And behave." She said kissing Lindsey. "Hannah, the number to the restaurant is on the fridge. If anything should happen and we aren't there, my cell number is there too."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Alright. Bye ladies. You have fun too. We should back around midnight when I expect Lindsey to have been asleep for at least two hours." Grissom said smiling as he put his arm around Catherine's waist. "Shall we?"

"Yes. Bye girls. Lindsey, please behave." Catherine said as they left. Hannah closed the door and turned to Lindsey.

"So Linds. Are you ready to have some fun?" Hannah said reaching into her bag and pulling out the bubble wrap.

"Yeah! But what is the bubble stuff for?" Lindsey asked skeptically.

"You'll see. I know it doesn't look like it, but this is going to be fun. I promise." She said laying the bubble wrap on the floor.

-------------------------------------

A/N: I know sucky ending. But hey, I have an excuse. Most of my mind is preoccupied by other events if you know what I mean. Plus I figured this would be a good place to cut since I will have a lot and I mean A LOT of events and scene changes in the next chappy. So please bear with me. Thanx! And remember...........SAVE GEORGE AND JORJA! SIGN THE PETITION!!!!! (unfortunately, I don't have the exact link yet, but there are other places and other people who have them.) Anywhoo, SAVE GEORGE AND JORJA AND SAVE THE FUTURE OF CSI!!!!

Sweet Jorja


	9. Chicken Parmesan and Bubble Wrap

A/N: Hey y'all! How is everyone? I'm great now that George and Jorja are back. I can breathe easier and sleep better at night. LOL Anywhoo, I hope you like this new chappy!

--------------

It was 6:50 and Greg was outside Sara's apartment ready to knock. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was actually going out on a date with Sara Sidle. And she was the one who asked him. He pinched himself again for the hundredth time that night, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Nope, I'm awake." He said to himself as he knocked on the door.

"Come in! It's open!" Sara yelled from inside.

"Hey Sara. I know I'm a couple of minutes early, but-"

"Oh no, don't worry about it. At least you're not late." She said smiling as she walked out of her bedroom to greet him. Greg just stared at her, trying to keep his mouth closed. Sara was wearing a tight black spaghetti strap dress.

"Wow, Sara you look amazing."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. I must admit, you clean up very nicely." Sara said smiling at him when she saw his suit. "I'll just be a minute. I want to take my hair down."

"No, it looks perfect."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, if you keep it up, everyone can see your whole face." Greg said smiling. Sara just stared at him wondering if this was the same man she worked with.

"Okay. I'll leave it up. Let's go, I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry."

"Sure." Greg said offering his arm as they made their way to his car.

-------------------------

"So Catherine, what do you say we go dancing after we eat dinner?" Grissom said smiling at her.

"I'd love to. But keep in mind, I told Hannah's father I would have her home by midnight."

"Okay. What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm. Oh that chicken Parmesan looks good."

"Yeah, and big. Why don't we share it?" Grissom said with a mischievous grin.

"Okay. And if we are still hungry, we can order something else."

"Alright then." Grissom said looking around the restaurant. "Hey Catherine, did Sara mention she was going on a date tonight?"

"Yeah she did. I don't know who with. Why?"

"Because she's here. But I don't see anyone with her."

"Me neither...oh wait, there he is. Oh my God, is that Greg?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Do you want to call them over?"

"Sure, if you want to. It's up to you."

"Sara! Greg! Over here!" Catherine yelled as Sara's head shot over to them. Sara grabbed Greg's arm as they walked over to the table.

"Hey guys, didn't expect to see you here." Greg said standing next to Sara.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear how this happened." Catherine said smiling at them.

"Oh Catherine, I'm being nice to Greg. I decided to have dinner with him after what happened the other day."

"Sara, Greg, please sit down." Grissom offered smiling.

"Are you sure? We don't want to intrude." Greg said looking at them.

"Is this the same Greg Sanders we work with? It's fine! Now sit." Catherine teased smiling. As Greg pulled a chair out for Sara.

"Thank you." Sara said sitting down and watching the blank expressions on their co-workers faces as a waitress walked to them.

"Good evening, are you ready to order? Or do you need a little more time?" Asked the young waitress who smiled although she looked dead tired.

"We are ready, Sara, Greg, do you guys need some time?"

"I don't, Sara?" Greg said turning to her.

"No, I know what I'll get. You guys first." Sara said looking at Catherine and Grissom.

"Okay. We are going to share a chicken Parmesan." Grissom said smiling as he handed the waitress the menu.

"Okay, and what would you guys like?"

"I'll have spaghetti, no meatballs, and no meat in the sauce please." Sara said to her as she turned to Greg who couldn't help but smile. "Greg?"

"Oh, uh, I'll have the same thing."

"Okay everything should be ready in a while. I'll be back with your bread sticks." The waitress said walking away. Greg watched the waitress over Catherine's shoulder and saw her trip as the heel of her shoe broke. He watched her curse as she dropped the empty plates she was carrying. He was feeling sorry for her, but he was quickly yanked into reality.

"Greg? Wake up!" Sara said waving a hand in front of his face. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. Just zoned out."

"Okay. Now Greg, why don't you tell us all how you got your nickname 'Captain Genius'." Sara said smiling.

"Sara......" Greg said looking embarrassed.

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute. Where did you hear this?" Catherine said suddenly looking interested.

"Hannah."

"Ah, I figured that. Yes Greg, tell us."

"Fine..." Greg sighed.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile.............

:pop pop POP!:

Lindsey squealed as she jumped up and down on the bubble wrap. Hannah was next to her doing the same. They were singing Shania Twain while they jumped.

"Just like I should.....I'll get ya good!" They sang together. Once all of the bubbles on every sheet were popped, they plopped on the couch laughing.

"Hannah you were right, that was fun!" Lindsey said smiling.

"See, I told ya so!"

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Hmm I dunno....maybe make some cookies? We can save some for your mom."

"Yeah! Can we can we PLEASE?" Lindsey begged.

"Well I don't really know. All that bubble popping might have made our hands a little dirty. If you go wash up, we can make cookies."

"YAY!" Lindsey said leaping off the couch and running to the bathroom.

------------------------------------

"Well....where did you get the nickname?" Catherine asked excitedly.

"Geez Catherine. Calm down and I'll tell you." Greg said as Catherine rolled her eyes. "Okay, about 8 years ago, I helped a friend of mine with an experiment. Hannah was with us. So I mixed these two chemicals, I still don't know what the heck they were, and a cloud of smoke formed, and everything was bubbling. So some of it shot out pretty far and got my face and hands. It turned my skin a neon green color for three days. The first thing out of Hannah's mouth was 'way to go captain genius' and she has been calling me that ever since." Greg finished looking embarrassed. He looked at all of the blank faces. It took the everything they had, but after about 5 seconds, Catherine, Grissom, and Sara cracked up.

"Oh....Greg, that's so..."

"Stupid?" Greg finished Catherine's sentence.

"Hilarious!" Catherine said laughing.

"No, it isn't." Sara said.

"Okay Sara, what do you think?" Greg asked turning to her.

"I think it is cute." She said smiling.

"Cute? You think that is cute?"

"Yes, I think it is adorable. I can picture you doing something like that too."

"You would." Greg said smiling playfully.

"Hey! Be nice you."

"Okay, sorry." Greg said faking guilt.

"See, just as I said, cute." Sara said smiling as the waitress returned with their bread sticks and dipping sauce.

"Okay, here you go." She said leaning forward as she placed the bread on the table. One of the dishes with the sauce fell and spilled all over Grissom's shirt. The waitress panicked. "Oh my God! I am so sorry!" She said taking out a cloth to help him clean up.

"It's okay, accidents happen. No harm done." He said smiling to her. He noticed Greg was staring at her as well.

"No, Mr. Grissom I am really sorry. I just ruined your suit."

"Really it's fine and- wait, how did you know me?"

"I have seen you in the paper. All of you actually. I think you all do great work."

"Well, thanks. Now, stop worrying about my shirt. Please. It's okay."

"Okay. I'm really sorry. I'll um, get you some more sauce." She said walking away.

"Well, that was interesting." Catherine said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, she looks like she is having a rough night." Grissom said taking a drink of his water.

"Yeah, I think it is getting worse." Sara said looking past Grissom.

"What?"

"Look. I think her boss is chewing her out for getting that sauce on you." Sara said as the manager pointed to them. After what seemed to be a few harsh words from her manager, the waitress looked over to them with tears in her eyes. Greg stared at her and felt even more sympathy for her now than he did before. She walked into the kitchen as the manager approached them.

"Mr. Grissom, I would like to apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you. And I am terribly sorry about this incident. When you have the suit cleaned just bring me the bill and I will personally make sure it is payed."

"Look, as I told the waitress, it is no big deal. Accidents happen. She didn't mean to do it. You don't have to pay the bill. It was only an accident, so we don't have to go any further than this."

"Okay. Will you at least take a free dinner for the future for you and this lovely lady?" He said looking at Catherine as Grissom sighed.

"Sure. Thank you."

"No problem. And I can assure you that this problem has been taken care of and will not happen again." He said walking away.

"Wow, he didn't make a big deal out of it or anything." Catherine said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Man, I hope she didn't get into too much trouble."

"Yeah. Well, if you will excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Catherine said standing up.

"Yeah, me too. Gentlemen behave." Sara said following Catherine. Grissom looked at Greg who was staring off into space.

"Hey Greg."

"Yes?"

"Let me give you some advice. When you are out on a date with someone you have been trying to get a date from for years, especially Sara, I wouldn't be checking out the waitress."

"What? I wasn't checking her out."

"Really? Then why were you staring at her this whole time?"

"Because I feel sorry for her. I'm not hitting on her or anything. I came with Sara and she is the only person I have any feelings for whatsoever. I just know how that waitress feels. Messing up on an off night."

"Believe it or not, but I do too." Grissom said looking down at the table. "I'm sorry Greg. I shouldn't have assumed anything."

"Hey, it's okay. It's my image."

"Well, I don't know about that but-"

"Hey guys, did you miss us?" Catherine said sitting down.

"Oh yeah." Grissom said kissing her.

"Alright you two. Save it for later. You're out in public." Sara said smiling at Greg.

"Wow Sara, I didn't know you were so funny." Catherine said sending her a friendly glare.

"Well, you know me, I don't like to brag or anything." She said smiling. "So it was so serious when we walked up, what were you guys talking about?" Sara asked looking from Grissom to Greg.

"Never mind. Guy stuff." Grissom said as Greg's head shot in his direction.

"Okay. Oh look. The food is here! Thank God, I'm starving." Sara said as the waitress gave them their plates. They ate and talked about work and other plans for the summer.

-------------------------------

"So? How did we do?" Hannah asked Lindsey smiling as she bit into one of their cookies.

"Yum! These are really good." Lindsey answered as some of the melted chocolate from the chocolate chips smeared on her mouth.

"Good. I'm glad you approve." Hannah said smiling. "How about a movie?"

"Sure, which one?"

"I don't know. Surprise me."

"Okay." Lindsey said running into the living room as Hannah cleaned up the kitchen. She heard the clicking of the intro to the movie and joined Lindsey as they watched Sleeping Beauty. "This is my favorite movie. I got to play Sleeping Beauty once before...before my dad died." Lindsey said staring at the floor. "But it is still my favorite." She said as the smile reappeared.

"This is one of my favorites too." Hannah said as Lindsey reached up to take another cookie. "Here, let me take a few of those for your mom and uncle Grissom so we don't finish them." She said smiling as she put a few of the cookies into a bag.

"Hannah! It's starting!" Lindsey yelled from the living room.

"Okay, I'm coming."

----------------------------------

"Well, that was the best chicken parmesan I have ever had." Catherine said as Grissom nodded in agreement, his mouth still full.

"Yeah, that spaghetti was fantastic. I'm full." Sara said looking at Greg.

"Well, I hope you ladies aren't too full." Grissom said smiling. "Catherine and I were planning to go dancing. You guys are welcome to come with us if you like."

"I don't know, Greg, did you have anything else planned for us to do?"

"Actually, they read my mind." Greg said smiling.

"Okay then, it's settled. Let's go. I'll pay for everything and I'll meet you outside." Grissom said standing and helping Catherine with her coat as Greg did the same for Sara.

"Okay, come on Greg. You can escort us out." Catherine said smiling.

"Wow, I have to pinch myself again to make sure I'm awake. Two beautiful women willingly on each arm? I must be dreaming." Greg said as Sara pinched him. "Ow! Man Sara, you pinch hard!"

"Well, I guess you're awake." She said smiling playfully as Grissom left them to pay the bill.

Grissom walked up to the desk to pay for his dinner. The manager was there to give him the certificate for his free dinner. He payed and turned around. As he was leaving, the young waitress walked up to him. She was carrying a little girl who he guessed was no older than two years old.

"Mr. Grissom? I just wanted to apologize again. And I wanted to tell you how nice it was to meet you."

"Thank you. And don't worry about my shirt. I have plenty more. Have a good night." Grissom said smiling.

"Thanks." She said walking past him to the manager. Grissom was only a few feet away when he heard them talking. He turned around for a second to see her telling the little girl to sit away from them. "Mr. Finelli please, I really need this job. I promise I won't mess up again. I was just having a bad night." She pleaded with him.

"Look Alison, I made my decision. I can't afford to have you here breaking my dishes and spilling food on my customers."

"Please, I'll work in the kitchen if I have to, please."

"I'm sorry kid. I am." He said straightening some papers on the desk. "I need you to bring your uniform back clean tomorrow. Your last check will be here."

"Yes sir." She said with tears in her eyes. She looked over to the little girl. "Mr. Finelli? I just wanted to apologize." She stuttered. "I uh, have to get going." She said walking to the little girl. "Come on Hope. We have to go home."

Grissom walked outside to his car where Catherine was waiting for him.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"Nothing. Let's go before it gets too late." Grissom said starting the car and following Greg.

---------------------------

"Wow, I can't believe what time it is. Linds, I think you have to go to bed. If you are too tired your mom will think we stayed up partying all night." Hannah said smiling to Lindsey.

"But Hannah, I'm not even tired!" Lindsey said letting out a big yawn. "Well, I'm not!"

"Come on. Let's go."

"Okay. Fine. But what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I bet I can think of something. Now upstairs, go!" Hannah smiled as Lindsey stomped up the stairs.

"Fine, just don't do anything fun without me okay. Goodnight."

"I promise. Goodnight Linds."

-----------------------------------------

"Wow, this place is great. I thought there would have been about twenty bar fights in a place like this by now." Sara said to Greg.

"Now Sara, if it was really like that around here, do you think I would have brought you and my boss here?"

"I guess not." She said smiling and staring into her drink. "Greg? I just want to say thank you."

"For what? What did I do right?" He said grinning.

"Everything. I'm having a good time. Something that hasn't happened to me in a long time."

"Well, I'm glad I could help."

"Really Greg. Before tonight I always thought 'why would I ever go out with Greg Sanders?'"

"Well, there goes my ego."

"But now, now I'm glad I did. Because I have seen a side of you that is invisible at work."

"Really? And what side would that be?"

"You are serious, sweet, and caring. At work you are funny, I'll give you that. But you are also not very serious at all, and I have to admit, sometimes you can get annoying."

"Oh is that all? I already knew that. Ecklie has been telling me that I'm annoying for years." Greg said smiling.

"Well, I'm not done yet. Away from work you are, let's see where did I leave off? Oh yeah, caring, you know how to treat a woman, and most of all, you look so cute when you get dressed up." Sara said cracking up.

"Wow, well that's nice to know. Maybe I should wear this more often." Greg said between laughs.

"No, I think at work you should remain mysterious to the rest of them." Sara said still laughing.

"Uh Sara, exactly how many drinks have you had?"

"One and a half. Why?"

"Just checking. I wanted to make sure you were relatively sober so you can remember what you are telling me."

"Funny." Sara said looking out to the dance floor. "Wow, they look like they're having such a good time." Sara said pointing to Catherine and Grissom.

"Yeah. They're really great together. Hey, what do you say we join the fun?"

"Sure let's go."

"Hey guys! Where have you been?" Catherine asked parting form Grissom for a moment.

"We were just talking."

"Oh okay. Hey Gil, what time is it?"

"Uh, 11:00. Don't worry, we still have some time." He said smiling at her.

"I know. I just wanted to check." Catherine said placing her head on his shoulder as a slow song started to play.

--------------------------------

Hannah was asleep on the couch when Lindsey tiptoed down the stairs and walked toward her.

"Hannah?" Lindsey said shaking her. "Hannah wake up."

"Linds? What is it?"

"Nothing. I had a bad dream and I came down to get a drink and I heard you crying. Did you have a bad dream too?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. Come on kiddo. Let's get a drink."

"What was it about?"

"Huh?"

"Your dream, what was it about? Mine was about my dad."

"I uh, don't really remember." Hannah said pouring them each a glass of milk. They finished drinking and Hannah washed out the glasses. "Hey Linds, do you want to sleep down here with me until your mom gets home? There is some room on the couch."

"Sure. I want to get something first."

"Okay." Hannah said as Lindsey ran back up the stairs. She came back down just as fast with a small dog in her hands.

"This is Tiger. She helps when I have a bad dream."

"Really? I used to have something like that."

"Here, you can use it."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem." Lindsey said yawning.

"Come on kiddo, let's go back to sleep." Hannah said as they want into the living room and went to sleep again.

---------------------------------

"Wow, this is great. We all have to do this again." Sara said finishing her drink.

"Yeah, hey a lot of people are leaving." Catherine said looking around. "Uh, Gil? What time is it?"

"Oh my God, it's 1:30."

"Oh crap! I told Hannah's father I would have her home by midnight! Sara, Greg we have to go."

"Okay. See you tomorrow night guys." Sara said turning to Greg.

"Man, Hannah's dad is gonna be really upset."

"Well, once Catherine tells him they just lost track of time, he'll understand. Anyway, I think we should get going too."

"Yeah it is getting kinda late. Here is your coat."

"Thanks." She said following him outside.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I know this is yet another bad place to end, but I didn't want to make it too long. Plus, I'm up really late writing this and I have to go to bed before mom gets mad. LOL Don't worry, I'll have the next chappy shortly. Please review! I would also like to mention a story called **'CSI: Road Rage'** written by **Redneck-Yankee **which is the screen name for my friend and I. Can you guess who the Redneck is? LOL Anywhoo, If you like humor, video games, and a little bit of Greg/Sara fluff, please be our guest and check it out!

Sweet Jorja


	10. A Late Night and an Early Breakfast

A/N: Hey y'all! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it! Enjoy!!

-------------------------------

Catherine and Grissom got home at about 1:45 to find Hannah and Lindsey asleep on the couch. Grissom closed and locked the door and walked to Catherine. Catherine just looked around, something was different. She didn't know what it was, but something was different.

"They look so cute." Catherine whispered. "Can you take Linds upstairs? I have a phone call to make."

"A phone call, at 2 in the morning?"

"Yeah, I want to call Hannah's father to tell him we were late. I think I'll ask if she can stay until tomorrow morning so I don't have to wake her up."

"Okay." Grissom said bending to pick up Lindsey. She moved a little but didn't wake up. "Shh. Come on kiddo." He whispered as Lindsey started to move. "Okay, I'll be back." He whispered to Catherine who was headed to the phone.

Grissom tucked Lindsey in and watched her sleep for a few moments. He quietly got up to leave the room, leaving the door partially open. He walked downstairs, and he could hear Catherine talking.

"Okay Mr. Carson, thank you. And I am really sorry for being so late. Okay, thanks. Bye." Catherine finished her call and hung up the phone. She looked around the house and finally realized what looked so different. Everything had been cleaned. Catherine looked at Grissom, astonished.

"What is it?"

"The house...she cleaned everything."

"Wow, she did didn't she?" Grissom said looking around as he let out a big yawning. "So what is going on with Hannah's father?"

"He said it was fine for her to stay for the rest of the night. He said we could bring her home anytime before dinner tomorrow, so Hannah and Linds can hang out for a while."

"That's good." Grissom said yawning again. "I think we should get some sleep."

"Okay. Just let me get a blanket for Hannah and have something to eat before I go to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight. I love you." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." Catherine said walking into the kitchen for a drink. She came back to sit in the living room. She looked over to Hannah and noticed she was holding Tiger. She wondered if Lindsey gave it to her, or if she had dropped it when Grissom moved her. Catherine sat there for a while in silence and after a while, decided to go to bed.

--------------------------------------

Hannah woke up to the sound of cartoons on the television. She opened her eyes and saw Lindsey on the floor.

"Hey Linds. What time is it?"

"Um, 8:00." Lindsey said never turning from the TV.

"Really? Is your mom still asleep?"

"No, I'm right here." Catherine said from the kitchen. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning." Hannah said standing up and folding her blanket.

"Hey Linds. Can you go upstairs and tell uncle Grissom to wake up please. Tell him breakfast is ready."

"Okay mommy." Lindsey said running up the stairs.

"Hannah, your dad came by last night and brought some clothes for you. They are on the table."

"He did? Thank you." Hannah said taking her things to the bathroom to change.

Lindsey went upstairs into her mother's bedroom and heard Grissom's snoring. She climbed up on the bed and shook him violently.

"Uncle Grissom, you have to wake up. Breakfast is ready." Lindsey said shaking him more. When he didn't move, she talked louder. "Uncle Grissom! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

"What? Oh, hey Linds. Five more minutes okay?" He said turning over. Lindsey climbed over his side and put her face right in front of his to where their noses almost touched.

"But mommy said you have to get up now." Lindsey said as Grissom opened his eyes. He jumped when he saw how close she was.

"Fine, I'll sleep for five minutes, and you stay here and say you couldn't wake me up." He said smiling.

"Uncle Grissom! Come on, I'm hungry." Lindsey said as he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. She put her hand on his arm to shake him again when he grabbed her and picked her up. She squealed as he started to tickle her.

"Lindsey! Gil! Stop fooling around breakfast is on the table, let's go!" Catherine yelled up the stairs.

"Uh oh, she yelled, I guess we had better get moving." Grissom said as Lindsey rolled of the side of the bed and ran out.

"We're coming mommy! Uncle Grissom, hurry up!" Lindsey said as she poked her head back into the room.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." He said getting dressed and heading downstairs. He sat down at the end of the table, everyone else was waiting for him.

"So, did you girls have fun last night?" Catherine asked smiling.

"Yes ma'am. And we both behaved. And we didn't break anything." Hannah said smiling. They finished their meal talking about random things. When everyone finished, Catherine got up to clear the table and Hannah quickly rose to help her.

"Oh Hannah, it's okay. You don't have to do that."

"No it's okay. I want to help."

"Well, alright. If you insist." Catherine said smiling as they walked into the kitchen. Catherine began to wash the dishes and handed them to Hannah who was waiting with a towel. "Hannah, I just wanted to say thanks for watching Lindsey last night."

"It was a pleasure. She's really a great kid."

"Well, it takes on to now one." Catherine said as Hannah blushed. "I also noticed that you did some cleaning."

"Yeah well, after Linds went to bed I didn't feel like watching TV so I figured I would let you come home to a surprise. It was no trouble. I know how hard you work all he time so I thought you could use some help." Hannah said smiling. "Lindsey helped a little bit here and there before we watched Sleeping Beauty."

"Ah, her favorite. Well, I just wanted to say that you didn't have to do it, and I appreciate it." Catherine said wiping the counter and drying her hands. She went into her purse and went back the sink and held out some money for Hannah. "Here, take this. It is for everything you did last night."

"No thanks. I said before, it was my pleasure."

"Please, take it. You watched Linds and you cleaned my house which I still don't believe. Please take it."

"No really. It's alright."

"Well, there has to be something I can do for you then."

"Hmm, I don't know. But when I think of it I'll let you know." Hannah said smiling.

"Okay. Thank you so much Hannah."

"No problem."

"What are you ladies talking about in here?" Grissom asked walking behind Catherine and kissing her neck.

"Nothing of interest to you." Catherine teased.

"Not true, anything you say is interesting." He said smiling. "If it wasn't, I would spend a whole lot of time on the couch." Grissom said laughing.

"Watch it you." Catherine said hitting his arm. "Where is Linds?"

"She went to get dressed. I think she wants to go swimming today."

"Well, I'm up for that. Hannah, do you want to come with us? You have permission to hang out with us until dinnertime."

"No thanks. I don't have my swimsuit."

"Oh, well we can stop by your house to pick it up."

"No it's okay. I uh, still have a few things I have to do at home before shift tonight."

"Well, alright. Linds is going to be disappointed though."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I can go next time."

"Okay." Catherine said taking the dishtowel from Hannah and hanging it up to dry. "Well, I'm going to go change. Lindsey will probably be down in a minute."

"Okay. I'll talk to her about it." Hannah said as Catherine and Grissom headed upstairs. A few seconds later, she heard thumping from the stairs. Lindsey ran down to her excitedly.

"Hannah! We get to go swimming! Isn't that cool? You're coming right?"

"I'm sorry kiddo. I can't go this time. But I'll try to come next time if I can okay?"

"Oh, alright." Lindsey said sitting on the floor.

"Okay girls, are we ready to go?"

"I don't want to go mommy."

"Why not baby?"

"Cuz hannah can't go." Lindsey said frowning.

"No Linds, go and have fun. If you go, I promise I'll come with you next time."

"Okay. I'll go." Lindsey said staring at the floor. Suddenly she looked up with wide eyes. "Mommy! Can we see if Greggo can come? Please?"

"Okay, you guys get in the car and I'll call him."

"Okay mommy." Lindsey said grabbing Hannah's hand and running outside.

"I'll see you outside."

"Okay. I'll only be a minute." Catherine said picking up the phone to dial Greg's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Greg, it's Catherine."

"Oh, hey Cath. What's up?"

"Not much. Lindsey was wondering if you wanted to go swimming with us today."

"Today? I'm sorry Cath, I uh, have plans for lunch."

"Do they include Sara?"

"Yeah." Greg said. Catherine could tell he was smiling.

"Well, maybe she can come."

"Well, she is cooking right now, and I think she is having a little trouble. Maybe some other time?"

"Alright. Thanks Greg, we'll see you tonight."

"Okay. Tell Linds I'll make it up to her okay?" Greg said as Catherine heard Sara scream in the background. "_Ow! Dangit!_"

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Okay. Bye Greg." Catherine said hanging up and walking outside.

"So can he?" Lindsey asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry sweetie. He has plans with Aunt Sara."

"Oh man." Lindsey sighed. "I really wanted him to come!"

"I know baby. But hey, we can still have tons of fun. I promise." Catherine said pulling out. After a few minutes Catherine looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Lindsey pouting as they turned into Hannah's driveway.

"Bye Linds. Have fun okay?" Hannah said hugging her. "Bye Catherine, bye Grissom. Thank you for the ride and for breakfast."

"Anytime Hannah. Thank you for all of your help." Catherine said smiling.

"Yeah Hannah, you are welcome anytime. We'll see you tonight. Don't be late." Grissom said as Catherine started to back up.

"I won't." Hannah called to them as she walked up the steps to the porch where her father was sitting. "Hi dad. Thank you for bringing my clothes for me last night."

"You're welcome. Go upstairs and put your things away and finish your chores. I want to talk to you later."

"Yes sir." Hannah said as she went inside.

-------------------------------------------------

"Oh no, I ruined everything!" Sara said sitting on the kitchen floor as she started to cry. Greg walked in and sat next to her.

"Come on Sara. You didn't ruin everything. I'm sure we can fix some of it." Greg said comforting her.

"No we can't! I burned everything. Including my hand!" Sara said as Greg saw that she was holding her hand. He stood up and helped her up.

"Come here. Let me see that." He said taking a closer look. "It isn't too bad." Greg said walking to the freezer and taking out some ice. "Here, put this on it, it won't sting so much."

"Thanks. You've done this before I take it?"

"Yeah, more than you know. And I have found out there is always a way to fix it."

"No there isn't. I've ruined everything. There is no way to fix it."

"You haven't ruined everything. We can still have a good time." Greg said as Sara laid her head on his shoulder. He had never seen her like this before.

"But what about lunch? There isn't anything left."

"Let's order something." Greg said smiling.

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Well, we can get pizza or Chinese. Your choice."

"Well, I guess we can order a pizza. We can get a large so we can bring the rest in for everyone for break."

"Okay. What do we want on it? I know no pepperoni, sausage, or hamburger. A cheese pizza with...what else?"

"Just a cheese pizza sounds good. I don't really like peppers or onions."

"Okay. Go sit down and find something good to watch while I make the order."

"Alright. Here let me give you the money so you know where it is."

"Don't worry about it. I got it."

"No Greg. You paid last night. Let me do it."

"No."

"Greg, come on."

"Man Sidle, you sure are stubborn. Go sit...now! I got it I promise."

"Fine." Sara huffed as she want into the living room.

The pizza came after ten minutes. They ate and talked about stupid stuff they did when they were kids.

"You? You did that?" Greg asked Sara who had just told him she of a school wide practical joke she pulled off with a few of her friends involved triggered whipped cream cans in other people's lockers. "Man, even I never did that."

"Yeah, I was grounded for two months when my mom and dad found out I was part of it."

"Man, I never thought you of all people would do that."

"Yeah, for my last year and a half of high school, I was no angel."

"I remember for spring break I went to Miami. I got so drunk one night, I have no idea how, but the next morning I woke up in Orlando. I didn't drive there, because my rental car wasn't there and I didn't have my keys. I don't know who brought me there, but it took me all day to get a hold of my friends to come and get me."

"Wow, that reminds me of when I was on spring break my senior year. My friend's brother bought us some beer. After having a few I decided to get a tattoo. I don't remember getting it done, but I woke up and it was there. My parents flipped out when I told them."

"Wow. What is the tattoo of?"

"It is a butterfly with my name under it."

"Can I see it?"

"Uh, it is in a place you aren't going to see. Well, not yet anyway." Sara said smiling mischievously at him.

They finished their lunch with similar conversation. When they finished, Sara cleaned up while Greg sat in the living room. Sara heard Greg's phone ring. After a minute he hung up and came into the kitchen.

"Hey. I hate to eat and run, but I have to take care of something. I'll talk to you tonight?"

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah. A friend just called and said they needed my help with something."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"One for the road?" Greg asked smiling.

"Okay, only because you're cute." She said smiling back as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you. I think I can make it home now." He said smiling.

"Very funny." Sara said shaking her wet hands in his face.

"Aw Sara!"

"He he, oops did I get you wet?"

"Funny. You're lucky I like you."

"Well that's a good thing." Sara said drying her hands. As Greg turned for the door. "Hey Greg, thanks."

"For what?"

"For being so nice to me when I freaked out about lunch."

"Anytime. What are friends for huh? Besides, I've been there."

"Well, thanks. I am usually not like that."

"Yeah, I know. I bring out the best in you don't I?"

"Yeah I guess so." Sara said laughing. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." He said kissing her cheek before he left.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so? It was too boring wasn't it? Ah! It was too boring. I'm trying to work on that. Really I am. :( Anywhoo, let me know what you think. And FYI If anyone is in the mood for some humor and a little bit of fluff between Greg and Sara, I recommend a story written by my friend and I called **CSI:Road Rage**. Our pen name is **Readneck-Yankee**. If you read it, I hope you enjoy it! And I hope you're enjoying this story too. LOL Please review!!

Sweet Jorja


	11. A Rough interview

A/N: Hey y'all! Here is the next chapter! I won't bore you with a big long note like I am doing now. Wait, does that make sense? Of course not! YAY! LOL Okay, you guys read while I once again search for my sanity. Enjoy!!

------------------

"Hey Hannah. Whoa, what happened to you?" Catherine asked as Hannah walked in with a cast on her left arm.

"Oh, I was on my way up the stairs after you guys left and I tripped and my arm landed on the corner of the step."

"Ouch, man that had to hurt." Nick said sitting down after getting a cup of coffee.

"Yeah it did a little." Hannah said as Grissom walked in, Lindsey following close behind.

"Oh no! Hannah what happened to your arm?" Lindsey asked running to her.

"I tripped." Hannah said simply as Lindsey looked up at her. "Don't worry kiddo, it doesn't hurt that much."

"You know Hannah, you could've taken the night off." Grissom said placing his folder on the table.

"No really it's okay."

"Alright. It isn't going to effect your work too much is it?"

"No sir. I am right handed. I mean, I might be a little slower, but I can still do everything."

"Okay then. Let's get to work." Grissom said opening his folder. "Hannah, today you can be a floater. Meaning you can hang with anybody so you can learn more. But make sure you are with somebody to if you have to collect anything so they can help."

"Yes sir."

"Okay then. Catherine you are with me, Nick and Warrick go back to the crime scene, see if you can find anything new. Sara and Hannah, I want you to see if those photos have been developed." Grissom said turning around and crouching to Lindsey's level. "And Lindsey, you are with Greg." He said smiling as he hugged her.

"Yes sir!" Lindsey said saluting him as everyone laughed.

"Come on shortie, let's go." Greg said leaving as Lindsey marched hand in hand with him.

"Okay everyone, get to work." Grissom said as everyone went in their own separate directions.

--------------------------------

"Grissom." Grissom and Catherine were interrupted by his cell phone.

"Hey Gil, it's Jim. I have the victim's friend here. She wants to talk to you."

"Okay. Have you located her father yet?"

"No. I'll call you as soon as I do."

"Okay. Thanks Jim." He said hanging up.

"What's up?" Catherine said finishing her hamburger.

"Brass found the victim's best friend. He is bringing her in for questioning."

"Well, I guess we had better get over there."

"Yeah. I'm going to call Sara and Hannah and have them meet us there."

"Okay, well come on so we aren't late." Catherine said as they left their table and headed outside.

------------------------------------

"Sara, Hannah, over here." Catherine called to them as they came down the corridor together.

"Hey Catherine, I got your page, what's up?"

"The Anna West's friend is here and I wanted to see if you guys wanted to come in for the interview."

"Well, I think I'll sit out on this one, but Hannah, you can go if you would like." Sara said turning to her.

"Sure, okay."

"Alright Hannah. This way." Catherine said opening the door for her. They walked in and sat at the table across from a tall brown haired girl. "Andrea Knight?"

"Yes."

"Hi. I'm Catherine Willows, this is my assistant Hannah Carson. We are here to talk to you about Anna."

"I didn't see her at school on the last day and I figured her dad let her stay home. But when she didn't call me yesterday I got worried. I talked to her neighbor Ms. Clark and she told me what happened. I came here hoping to get more information and I also thought I might be able to help."

"Okay Andrea. We need you to answer a few questions okay?" Catherine asked opening her notebook.

"Sure. Whatever I can do to help."

"Alright. What can you tell us about Anna's father? What kind of relationship did they have?"

"Anna's mother died when we were little kids and her father had her ever since. They weren't very close though. I have known Anna practically since we were born. We saw each other almost everyday. Her dad never really showed any real affection. It was just like they were there together and that was it. It was kind of strange."

"Did he ever hit Anna? Or hurt her in anyway?"

"Well, some people believed her excuses. But if you can read between the lines, yes he did. Something would set him off and he would lose it. Especially if he was drunk."

"Did she ever talk to you about it?"

"I was her only friend. Best friends since birth and she never told me anything. But I knew. We shared everything. We were like sisters. I even showed her my diary once. I mean there was nothing in it really, but that's how close we were." Andrea said as a tear went down her cheek. "We had no secrets except that."

"Andrea, did Anna have a diary?" Hannah asked sitting up in her chair.

"Yeah she did. But she never showed it to me."

"Do you know where she kept it?"

"No. I'm sorry. Do you think something in there might be helpful?"

"I'm not sure." Hannah sighed.

"Can you think of anything else that might help?" Catherine asked.

"No ma'am. But when you find Anna's father, I hope you punish him for everything he has done to her." Andrea said as more tears came.

"I promise we will do what we can." Catherine said as she and Hannah stood up. "Thank you Miss Knight. You have been a big help. If you think of anything else, please don't hesitate to call us."

"Okay. Thank you. It is good that Anna is finally getting justice for all of the pain her father has caused her." She said leaving. Catherine and Hannah went out into the hallway where Grissom and Sara were waiting for them.

"Very good. Hannah you seemed more relaxed this time." Grissom said smiling. "I think we should get over to that house to see what we can find."

"Well, it will take me a while to get a judge to give me a warrant, but I'll page you when I get it." Brass said walking out of the interrogation room.

"Well, do what you have to. Hannah, once we get our warrant I want you and Sara to head over to the house. Search for anything that might help. Especially Anna's diary. I have a feeling something very useful might be in there. For now, you can take short break. Catherine and I will be going over some of the evidence we collected the other day." Grissom said turning around.

"Yes sir." Hannah said as she and Sara started to walk away.

"Oh by the way. What's the word on the photos?"

"The lab is still backlogged. We still have a while. Out photos were pushed back because a serial rape case had twenty rolls to be developed."

"Alright. Thanks. I'll page you when Brass calls me with the warrant." Grissom said as he and Catherine walked away.

"Okay, I'm going to get something to eat, do you want to come?" Sara asked turning to Hannah.

"No, that's okay. I think I'll go bother Greg for a while." Hannah said smiling.

"Okay. Have fun." Sara said as they went in their opposite directions.

"Oh I'm sure I will." Hannah said heading to the lab. She stopped by the break room first to grab a soda when she ran into Nick and Warrick.

"I don't know man. He just seems depressed. It always happens this time of year." Nick said to Warrick who was reading a magazine.

"I don't know man. It is weird. Hey maybe Hannah knows." Warrick said looking up. "Hey Hannah, do you know why Greg is always depressed around this time of the year?" He asked as Hannah opened her can of soda.

"Because my birthday is next week." Hannah said sitting down at the table, knowing that their talk wasn't finished.

"What do you mean because your birthday is next week? Why would anyone be depressed about that?"

"Well, that is the day his best friend died." She said taking a big swig of soda.

"Who is that?"

"He used to work here. Jeremy Carson."

"Oh yeah, I remember him. Man they were inseparable. Wait...Carson? Were you related to him?"

"Yeah. Jeremy was my brother. That's how I know Greg."

"Man. Hannah, I'm sorry." Nick said sympathetically.

"Yeah. Me too." She said standing to throw away her empty can. She left the room in silence as she headed to see Greg.

"Hey Hannah. What's up?" Greg greeted looking up from his microscope.

"Nothing. Nick and Warrick noticed a mood change in you. And they started to ask me questions."

"Really? What mood change? They're crazy."

"No they aren't." Hannah said as Greg turned to her. "I told them about Jeremy."

"You told them what happened?"

"No, I just told them that you guys were best friends and he was my brother. But they don't know what happened."

"Okay. I know they are probably going to ask about it though."

"Well, then I guess we'll have to tell them."

"I guess so. Anyway, how is the case going?"

"Good I guess. Brass is trying to get us a warrant to search the vic's house. So I get to hang out and bother you until that happens. Where is Lindsey?"

"She is sleeping in Grissom's office. I figured she would get more sleep there."

"Yeah probably." Hannah said looking at the floor.

"What's up?"

"I don't know. We just interviewed Anna West's friend, and I guess it is just weird because I am her age. You know?"

"I guess so. How is your arm?"

"It's okay. It hurts a little, but I think I'll live."

"Well, that's good to know." Greg smiled as Nick walked in.

"Hey Hannah, Sara just paged me saying Brass got a warrant to search the vic's house. She is stuck in traffic so she wanted you come with me."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside. I have to get a few things first."

"Okay. Hurry up." Nick said leaving.

"Greg, what if he asks me more questions?"

"Well, it's up to you. I don't care if you tell him."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Hannah said hugging him. She went to the locker room to get her things and went outside where Nick was waiting.

"Hey. I thought you got lost." He said smiling as Hannah got in.

"Nope. I'm here."

"Yeah. I guess so. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes sir." Hannah said as they pulled out. They rode in silence for about five minutes when Nick broke the silence.

"So Hannah, when exactly is your birthday?"

"Next Thursday."

"Really? Do you have anything special planned with your dad?"

"No. I don't really celebrate my birthday anymore."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." He said glancing at her for a second. "Hannah, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Jeremy?"

"I saw this coming." She said to herself as she took a deep breath. "Well, it was a car accident six years ago next Thursday. It was my tenth birthday and Greg was taking us out to see a movie. A drunk driver hit the side of the car Jeremy was on. He died three days later."

"Wow, I'm sorry."

"He has never actually said it, but I think Greg blames himself because he was driving."

"I think that is why he is so upset around this time." Nick said staring at the road. The rest of the ride was in silence. They arrived at the scene and saw another Tahoe in the drive way. They went in and found Catherine there waiting for them.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Catherine. Have you found anything?" Hannah asked walking next to her.

"Well, I don't think anyone has been here since Anna was found. There is broken furniture and glass all over the place. If her father had returned, I think he would have cleaned up a bit. Don't you?"

"Yeah." Hannah said looking around. "Have you been upstairs yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you guys." Catherine answered smiling.

"Thanks." Nick said sarcastically as he followed them upstairs.

"Wow. Somebody was very neat." Catherine said looking into Anna's room. "As opposed to the other family member." Catherine said glancing into her father's room across the hall. "Okay, let's look for anything. You heard Grissom, anything and everything. Especially the diary." Catherine said as they looked around.

"Hey check this out." Hannah said looking at one of the floorboards. "Part of it is sticking up."

"Well it could just be nothing."

"Yeah. Wait a minute, what is this?" Hannah asked noticing a marking on the floor.

"I don't know." Catherine said looking at Nick who was looking in the dresser.

"Hey guys, why do you think she was hiding a black light under her clothes?"

"Maybe to keep someone from finding it?" Hannah said standing. "Hey Nick, can I see that for a second?" Hannah asked as Nick handed her the light. She crouched and turned the light on over the marking on the floor and it fluoresced. It said 'D -- '.

"Wow."

"Highlighter fluoresces under a black light. But it is hard to see on a hard wood floor." Hannah said smiling to Nick.

"Nice. How did you know where to look?"

"If a girl has a secret she wants nobody to know, do you think she would hide it in a drawer or under a bed?"

"Probably not if a nosy father had the chance of finding it."

"She is going to hide it in the last place anyone would ever think of looking." Hannah said standing again.

"Well, anyone except us anyway." Catherine said smiling. "Let's open it up." Catherine said as Nick went to his truck to get his crowbar. He came back, crowbar in hand and crouched next to them.

"Let's do it." He said smiling.

"Boys and their toys." Catherine said patting his shoulder. Nick pulled up four of the boards to reveal a box.

"Well, let's take a look." Hannah said picking up the box and opening the top. There were some pictures of the victim's mother on one side, and the diary on the other side with a pile of pictures that were turned upside down. Hannah gave the diary to Catherine and picked up the pictures that were underneath it. She flipped through them and horror came to her eyes. She froze and dropped the pictures

"Hannah? What is it?" Nick asked picking up the pictures and flipping through them. "Oh my God."

"What?" Catherine asked placing the diary back in the box.

"They are pictures of her bruises."

"What?"

"She took pictures after he beat her."

"Why would she do that?"

"Proof." Hannah said staring into the box. "Probably incase she ever made it to the police."

"Yeah, probably." Catherine said placing the pictures in their original place under the diary. "Hey Nick, could you bag everything please? Hannah can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Hannah said standing up and following Catherine to the hallway.

"Are you okay? You looked pretty freaked out in there. I mean who wouldn't be. But I know this is different for you."

"What, you mean because I am Anna's age?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It just, I don't know, surprised me, That's all."

"Okay. Come on. Let's go." Catherine said turning around and bumping into Nick. "Whoa! Nick don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!"

"He he, sorry Cath. I bagged everything. If we are done, I guess we can leave."

"Yeah, if-" Catherine stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"What is it?"

"Shh. Did you hear that?" Catherine said as they heard a door close in the house.

"Yeah. You don't think it's the vic's father do you?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, Hannah stay here. Catherine come with me." Nick said as they pulled their guns out and headed down the stairs. They saw a man locking the door. "Sir, turn around and keep your hands where we can see them."

"Whoa, who the heck are you people? What are you doing in my house? And why is there crime scene tape on my property? There has been no crime here."

"Are you Adam West?" Catherine said stepping down so she was directly behind Nick.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"We are crime scene investigators sir. And you are in the middle of our crime scene."

"Crime scene? Didn't you hear me? I said there has been no crime here." He said as Brass ran in from the back.

"Adam West, you are wanted for questioning in the murder of Anna West. Please come with me."

"What? Murder? What happened to Anna? Where is she?" He asked resisting as the officer put the handcuffs on him and started to lead him outside. By this time, Hannah had made her way behind Catherine. As Adam west passed them, he glared devilishly at them.

"We'll have this guy at lock-up. Just call me when you're ready for him." Brass said following the police officer outside.

"Okay, come on. Let's get back to the lab." Nick said simply as Catherine and Hannah followed him outside. Hannah rode back with Nick in silence. They returned to the lab and Hannah left them to see Greg as Catherine went to check on Lindsey who was still sleeping in Grissom's office. She was leaving his office when her phone rang.

"Willows."

"Hey Cath, it's Nick. I don't know about you, but I think we're ready to talk to Mr. West. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Please."

"Okay. Where are you?"

"I just left Grissom's office."

"Okay. Could you get Hannah? I think she might want to sit in on this."

"Sure. It is on my way. I think she is still with Greg. I'll see you in a few."

"Okay. Bye." Nick said hanging up. Catherine walked to the DNA lab. She watched through the glass wall as Hannah gave Greg her mother's jewelry box and said something to him. He hugged her as Catherine walked in.

"Hey kids." She said smiling.

"Oh hey Catherine." Hannah said smiling.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Greg said he would get my mother's jewelry box refinished and her jewelry cleaned for my birthday."

"Oh that's nice. Um Hannah, Nick just called me. He is ready with Mr. West if you want to come."

"Oh, sure." Hannah said glancing at Greg. "I'll see you later Captain Genius."

"Okay Hannah." Greg said as Catherine and Hannah left. Greg quickly went to the locker room to put Hannah's things in his locker for safe keeping.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile......

"Hey guys. What's up?" Catherine greeted Sara and Nick waiting for them.

"This guy seems so, I don't know, calm. And it's creeping me out." Sara said looking in through the window.

"Yeah, his body language is suggesting one of two things. He is either innocent, which I highly doubt, or he has absolutely no regret for killing his daughter which is creepy in it's own right." Nick said looking through the window and turning back to face Hannah and Catherine.

"Okay Hannah, do you want to come in again?" Catherine asked Hannah who was staring through the window. "Hannah?" Catherine said, Hannah jumped as Catherine placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to come in with me?"

"Oh, sure." Hannah said as Sara stopped her.

"Here, don't forget these." She said handing Hannah her notebook and the pictures taken from Anna's room.

"Thanks." Hannah said as she followed Catherine into the interrogation room. Immediately as they walked in, Mr. West stood up.

"What am I doing here? What happened to Anna?"

"Mr. West, would you please have seat." Catherine said as she and Hannah took their seats across from him. "I am Catherine Willows and this is my assistant Hannah Carson. We want to talk to you about Anna." Catherine said opening her case file. "We found Anna's body on the side of I-15 on the Vegas border. She had been beaten pretty badly before she died."

"What? How...how can you be sure it is her? I mean there has to be some mistake."

"A neighbor and Anna's friend came in to ID her when we couldn't find you. To be sure we ran her fingerprints through our database and her ID came up from a school program." Catherine said staring at him. "Mr. West, we found skin cells under Anna's fingernails. The cells are from a male and there are seven markers in common with Anna's DNA."

"So...what does that mean?"

"It means that who ever attacked her was related to her." Hannah said as their eyes all went to her.

"And how would a kid like you know that? You aren't even out of high school yet." He snapped as Hannah stared at him.

"Never mind that." Catherine said sensing the tension. "Mr. West, Hannah is going to swab skin cells from your mouth for DNA comparison."

"What? You don't honestly think I would kill my own daughter..." He said pausing as Catherine and Hannah stared at him. "And if I refuse?"

"We have a warrant sir. You can give it to us, or we can take it." Catherine said sharply.

"Fine, but I want an adult to do it. That kid will probably contaminate it." He said as Hannah's head shot up in his direction.

"Mr. West, I assure you Hannah has been trained on how to handle evidence. She is always supervised." Catherine said reaching in her bag and handing Hannah a swab. Hannah rose and walked over to him. He opened his mouth and glared at her as she swabbed his mouth. She finished and closed the cap on the end of the swab.

"There, now don't screw it up. I'm sure a kid like you only knows so much." He said harshly as Catherine stood up.

"Mr. west, I will not put up with you harassing me or my colleagues."

"Look lady, I don't have to listen to you or that stupid kid. I'm out of here."

"Sit down. Nobody released you." Catherine said standing over him. "Stick around. That 'kid' might surprise you." She said mockingly as she motioned for Hannah to follow her. Grissom, Nick and Sara were waiting for them as they came out.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nick asked seeing Hannah's blank expression.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay. Hey, I'll run that down to Greg for you. Go and get some lunch."

"Uh, no. I'll do it. Besides, Greg has my lunch." Hannah said taking the swab from Nick.

"Okay." Nick said as she started to walk away. He looked at Grissom and Catherine worriedly. "Do you think she is okay?"

"I think so. That guy was grilling her pretty hard in there. I think she was just a little freaked out." Sara said leaning against the wall.

"Do you think she should go in after we get the results from the test back?" Nick asked as all eyes went to Grissom.

"I don't know. Maybe we should try it out."

"Grissom, you saw what just happened. What if he starts that again?" Catherine asked getting worried. Grissom looked at her and sighed.

"Look, when you go back inside, if I think she should be pulled out, I'll call your pager with a message. You tell Hannah she needs to see me and that will end it. Okay?"

"Okay. How will you know?"

"Well, we know already that he will be tough, but if it gets to unbearable, I'll pull her out."

"Alright. I'm going to go check on Linds again."

"Okay. I am going to check out Anna's diary. Nick, Sara, have you taken your breaks yet?"

"I did, Nick?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, Sara unless you have some other evidence to go through, you can take a break or you can come with me."

"Thanks, I'll spare myself the pleasure."Sara said thinking of sitting in a semi-dark room looking over a dead girls personal thoughts. "We'll see you later Grissom."

"Okay." He said walking away as Nick and Sara went to the diner across the street to get something to eat.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: The plot thickens! Okay, so I need to work on my endings. But I didn't want to make this too long. And besides, I'm getting better. Don't you think? LOL I hope you enjoyed it! If anything is confusing let me know. And also if anyone is confused by this chapter particularly, please forgive me. I have been reading a VERY boring book for school for six hours and it is REALLY late. It is....3:15 in the morning. Guess who isn't getting up until noon? LOL Anywhoo, I'll have the next chapter soon. Check for updates!

Sweet Jorja


	12. Threats, Insults, and Attacks Oh my!

A/N: Okay, here goes! I'm not sure how long this will be, but anywhoo I hope y'all like it! Enjoy!

---------------------------------

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone has a tough interrogation at least once." Greg said to Hannah who was sitting on the table across from his chair.

"Yeah, I know. He was just so, I don't know the word for it. It was like he hated me, and he doesn't even know me."

"Of course he doesn't know you, nobody could ever hate you." Catherine said walking into the lab, followed by Grissom.

"Hey guys." Greg greeted. "Hey, have you guys seen Sara? I haven't seen her all day."

"She is across the street with Nick getting lunch." Grissom said looking to see how much work Greg had done. "You can take a break to go and see her if you want."

"Are you talking about me? Because if you are, no break needed." Sara said poking her head in.

"Hey Sara. I was just going to look for you." Greg said as everyone looked at him.

"I think we will leave you two alone to talk." Catherine said hinting to Hannah and Grissom. "Hannah, if you are done with your lunch, Grissom and I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Hannah said following them out of the lab so Greg and Sara could talk.

"You know, when you didn't call to make another date, I was worried." Greg said smiling.

"Well I thought I'd leave you hanging for a while." Sara said smiling playfully. "I'll see you later for dinner?"

"Sure. I think we should do dinner at my place tonight." He said smiling.

"No argument from me. I have to go. I'll see you later." She said kissing his cheek before leaving. Unnoticed by Sara and Greg, Nick had seen the interaction take place through the glass from another lab across the hall. He smiled when he thought of how well everything was turning out for his two best friends.

-------------------------------------

"Hannah, we want to know if you still want to go back in to talk to the victim's father again after what happened." Grissom asked sitting next to Catherine, across from Hannah.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I don't want this guy to think he won at whatever he was doing to try and break me."

"Well, alright." Grissom said passing a glance to Catherine. "Catherine and I talked about how to get you out of there if things get worse then what they were."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Nick and I will be observing through the glass. If things get to the point where we think you should get out of there, I will page Catherine. She will tell you to come see me. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. Let's go." Grissom said as the two girls followed him to the interrogation room. Nick and Grissom went through one door to the observation room and Catherine and Hannah went through the other.

"Well that took long enough." Mr. West said glaring at Hannah. "I'm sure it was record time for a kid like you though."

"Mr. West, that's enough." Catherine said pulling some papers out of her folder. "This is the results of the DNA test. Your DNA matches perfectly." She said as he looked her up and down. "Do you have anything to say about that?"

"I have never laid a hand on my daughter. Anyone who says anything different is a liar." He said as Hannah opened her own folder and pulled out the pictures taken form Anna's bedroom. She tossed the pile in the center of the table.

"You call that never laying a hand on her?" Hannah said sharply. "I call that murder."

"You know what, you have a fast mouth girl and a big attitude."

"You can insult me as much as you want, but we have enough evidence to arrest you." Hannah said as she watched him look her over.

"I'll tell you what little girl, if you were my kid, you wouldn't be talking to anyone like that. Especially not me." He said as his eyes stopped at her cast. "How did you do that huh? Did you open your mouth like that to someone else?" He said as Hannah's eyes became wide.

"That isn't any of your business." She said as Catherine heard the hostility in her voice.

"You know, that fast mouth will get you into serious trouble one day."

"Why did you do it?" Hannah asked changing the subject. She saw he wasn't going to speak so she continued. "She was going to go to the police when you started to hit her, wasn't she? She was going to tell someone what you had been doing to her and you killed her for it." Hannah said as she stood up. Catherine's eyes were glued to her as she stood over him and stared in his eyes. "You couldn't handle the fact that she was finally standing up to you, could you?" Hannah said harshly as Catherine's beeper went of. As Catherine looked down at it, Mr. West stood up and pushed Hannah against the wall.

"One day, someone will give you the attitude adjustment you need little girl." He said as his hands were tightly around her wrists. He squeezed her left wrist harder than the right, crushing part of her cast to insure pain. Nick and Grissom rushed in with an officer to restrain him. Grissom held him and Nick took Hannah outside. The officer handcuffed him as Brass, who had been down the hall, heard the commotion and ran in.

"Read him his rights." Catherine said as Brass walked over to him.

"Adam West, you are under arrest for the murder of Anna West, child abuse, and assaulting an officer."

"What? She is no officer! She is just a stupid kid!" He yelled, struggling with the officer.

"Let me tell you something pal, she may be a kid, but she is still a member of my team. And if you assault anyone on my team, you get charged for it." Grissom said angrily as he looked to Catherine. "Get him out of here." He said as he and Catherine went outside. "Are you okay?" He said putting a hand on Hannah's face. He noticed that she wasn't crying.

"Yes sir." She said her voice shaky.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hannah said holding her arm. Catherine looked down at her, concern filling her eyes.

"Hannah, why is your lip bleeding? Did Mr. West hit your face?" Catherine said staring at her.

"No. I bit my lip. I always do that if I am scared or nervous. It will be fine." Hannah said looking at the floor. Catherine stared at her and noticed her lip quivering as if she was going to cry, but she held it in. She immediately began to bite her lip again.

"Hannah, it's okay to cry you know. Nobody will think anything less of you." Catherine said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I'm fine really." Hannah said as Greg came down the hall behind her.

"Hannah! I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Greg said walking to her, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine I promise." Hannah said as Greg saw her broken cast.

"Really? What about this?" He said holding her arm.

"It's fine, really."

"Come on, let's go get it checked out." Greg said turning around. "Grissom, is it okay if I take her to-"

"Yes, absolutely." Grissom said not needing him to finish the question. "Greg, call us and tell us if everything is okay."

"Yes sir. Come on Hannah." He said putting his hand on her back, guiding her outside. Grissom looked at Catherine. They stared for a moment before he broke the silence.

"Do you think she is really okay?"

"I don't know. She looked like she was afraid or embarrassed to cry. I can tell that she was holding it back." Catherine said as she decided to change the subject. "You know what, I think I'm going to get something for Lindsey to eat. She might still be sleeping, but I think she might be a bit hungry."

"Okay. I'll see you later. I want to look through Anna West's belongings again to see what will be useful in court."

"Okay. Is Hannah going to have to testify?"

"I will do my best to make sure she doesn't. At least not on this case. Don't worry, I'll handle it." He said smiling.

"Okay, I'll see you later." She said kissing him before heading to his office.

Catherine passed by the DNA lab on her way to Grissom's office and saw Greg hanging up his lab coat. She saw Hannah close behind him. He turned around to face her and Catherine noticed Hannah was again biting her lip. Greg put a hand on her face and pulled her into a hug as Hannah started to cry heavily. Catherine couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She quickly went behind the corner when they started to walk out of the lab. She watched them leave, then she went to get Lindsey.

"Lindsey? Lindsey sweetheart wake up." Catherine said placing a hand on Lindsey's arm.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Lindsey said noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"Nothing baby. Are you hungry?"

"A little." She said sitting up and letting out a big yawn.

"Okay come on. Let's get some breakfast." She said as they walked out of Grissom's office together. "Hey Linds, can you sit over there and wait for me a sec?"

"Sure." Lindsey said walking to the chairs and plopping down. Catherine stopped Grissom in the hallway as he passed them.

"Gil."

"Hey I thought you were getting breakfast."

"We are leaving now. Look, I think Hannah should have the rest of the shift off. And tomorrow if she needs it."

"Okay. I'll talk to her or Greg about it. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks." She said leaving with Lindsey.

--------------------------

Catherine and Lindsey finished breakfast in about 45 minutes and returned to the lab just as shift was ending. She saw everyone gathered in the break room except for Hannah, Greg and Sara.

"Hey Linds, how was you're nap?" Nick greeted as Lindsey ran to him and hugged him.

"It was good. I'm not tired anymore."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Hey guys, where is everyone?" Catherine asked taking a seat between Grissom and Warrick.

"Greg took Hannah home and Sara left early. Something about an important dinner?" Warrick said Grissom, Catherine, and Nick all passed each other glances. Warrick looked at them puzzled. He knew they were keeping something from him. "What? What did I miss this time?"

"Well, Sara's important dinner is with Greg."

"Oh, Greg. Okay that's...Wait, what? Greg? When did that happen?"

"A few days ago."

"Man, how'd I miss that?"

"Hmm, I don't know Rick, you never were really good at reading people." Nick said as Warrick punched his arm. "Whoa! Easy on the merchandise!"

"Yeah, what ever man."

"Boys, behave." Catherine said smiling.

"Yeah guys. You are so im'ture!" Lindsey said stumbling on the word immature.

"What do you know shortie." Warrick said as Lindsey just crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and stuck her nose in the air. "Man Cath, you are right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"Your daughter is just like you."

"Man, that's all we need. Another Catherine running around here."

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Catherine said mimicking Lindsey as the guys just laughed. "Whatever. Gil, can I talk to you outside for a second please?"

"Uh oh, what did you do now?" Nick said jokingly as Grissom rolled his eyes and followed Catherine into the hallway.

"What's up?"

"What did you say to Hannah?"

"I told her to take the rest of the day off and if she felt she needed it, to take tomorrow off too."

"Okay." Catherine said as she looked off into space for a second. Grissom recognized that look. He knew she was thinking.

"What?"

"Well, Nick told me that Hannah's birthday is next week. And she doesn't celebrate it anymore."

"Yeah, I heard that. What about it?"

"Well, I think we should throw her a party. I mean, from what I know about Hannah and everything she does, she deserves it. Not to mention it is her 'Sweet Sixteen' I think that is a good reason to have a party too." Catherine said as Grissom raised his eyebrows and sighed. "Please?" She begged.

"I'll ask if she has plans with her dad. If she doesn't we can do it in the break room. Okay?" He said smiling.

"Yes. I think we can have it in the break room. Since all of us can't take the same night off."

"Okay. Let's do it. But not a word to Greg or Hannah. Come to think of it, don't tell Sara unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Gil, she has to know. Sara Sidle may be sort of anti-social, but she knows how to throw a party." Catherine said smiling.

"Okay. But she can't mention it to Greg."

"Okay. Look, I'm think we should head home. Lindsey wants to go to Jenna's house for a sleep over. I told Jenna's mom I would have her there this morning so they could go to the movies."

"Okay. I'm going to hang out here for a while. I'll be home for lunch."

"Promise?"

"You can count on it." Grissom said smiling playfully.

"Okay. I'll hold you to it." She said kissing him as she turned to Lindsey. "Linds, come say goodbye to uncle Grissom."

"Bye uncle Grissom. I love you." She said running to him. He picked her up as she jumped up into his arms.

"I love you too sweetheart." He said hugging her tightly. He watched them leave and finally went back to the layout rom to look over more evidence.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile........

"Mommy, what happened to Hannah? She didn't say goodbye to me." Lindsey asked Catherine from the back seat of the Tahoe.

"She didn't mean to sweetie. You were asleep and she had to leave early."

"Oh. Okay." Lindsey said unbuckling her seatbelt as they pulled into her friend's driveway.

"Lindsey!"

"Jenna!"

"Hi! I missed you!"

"Me too. Hi mom." Jenna said smiling.

"Hey Jenna." Catherine said smiling. She thought it was cute that Lindsey's friend called her mom and Lindsey did the same for her mom. "Jenna, where is your mom?"

"Here I am." Said a tall dark haired woman walking around the corner of the house. "Hey Catherine."

"Hey Becky."

"Do you want to come in for a drink? I just made some iced tea."

"No thanks. I have to get going. I have a few things to do. Can I pick Lindsey up tomorrow night?"

"Sure. She is welcome to stay as long as she wants. If you have errands to run, it doesn't mater when you come, it will be fine with me."

"Okay. Thanks Becky. Okay ladies, have fun. Lindsey, make sure you behave. I love you."

"Okay mommy. I love you too!" Lindsey yelled as she followed Jenna inside.

"Don't worry Catherine. She's always good when she's here."

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow Becky." Catherine said driving home.

Catherine got home about ten minutes later. She got a beer and plopped down on the couch. About thirty seconds later the phone, which was on the other side of the living room, started to ring. Catherine groaned and took a swig of her beer as she got up to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Catherine? It's Hannah."

"Hey hun. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Luckily all the doctor had to do was replace my cast. You know, no more x-rays or anything. So I was out of there relatively quickly."

"That's good. So what's up?"

"Um. You know the other day you said you would do something for me and I said when I thought of it I would tell you?"

"Yes."

"Well, instead of doing something, could you not do something?"

"Uh, okay. What is it?" Catherine said skeptically.

"Well, I need you to not tell my dad what happened today."

"Hannah, I can't do that."

"I know that would put you in a terrible position, but please. If he knew about what happened, he wouldn't let me come back in again. I have been waiting for this for too long. Please Catherine."

"Hannah, I...I don't know. I wouldn't be comfortable doing that." Catherine sighed. "Alright I'll do it, for now. But if for any reason it becomes important for him to know, we have to tell him. Deal?"

"Yes. Thank you so much Catherine. You have no idea what this means to me. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You aren't taking the day off?"

"Are you kidding? I can't wait to get back to work."

"Okay Hannah. I'll talk to you later." Catherine said laughing.

"What?"

"I just realized that Greg is right. You are just like Sara."

"See, I told ya. Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. see you tomorrow."

"Bye Catherine. And thank you."

"Bye Hannah." Catherine said hanging up.

She thought about what they had just talked about, and wondered if it had been a mistake. Though, Hannah seemed pretty desperate to keep her dad in the dark. Catherine just knew that Hannah knew her father better than anyone and that their keeping him in the dark actually was probably for the best. Catherine finished her beer and decided to go to bed for a while. She was sleeping for a few hours when she was joined...and awakened by Grissom. They enjoyed and took advantage of the much appreciated silence and alone time they had together.

----------------------------

A/N: So? Thoughts anyone? Me neither, my brain is still on summer vacation for the next...let me see...two and a half weeks or so. LOL Tell me what you think.

Sweet Jorja


	13. What a Party!

A/N: Hey everyone! It's time to speed up. So I skipped ahead, time wise. Anywhoo, I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

The Next Thursday...(Hannah's Birthday)

Hannah walked into the lab and was headed to the locker room when she ran into Grissom.

"Hi Grissom." She said to him smiling.

"Hello. Happy Birthday." Grissom said smiling. "We only have a small case today if you wanted to do something for your birthday."

"Thanks. But I wanted to come in."

"What, no plans with dad?"

"No sir. He has plans with some friends of his."

"Oh. Well, I don't know if Greg is here yet, but shift starts in a half an hour."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll see you later." Hannah said turning to walk away.

"Okay, see you later Hannah." Grissom said walking toward his office with a grin on his face.

"Uncle Grissom you look really happy. What happened?" Lindsey said as Grissom entered his office.

"Nothing."

"Uncle Grissom...tell me! Please?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Be that way." Lindsey said reaching into her back pack. "Look, I made this for Hannah." She said pulling out card made out of construction paper. Grissom looked at the drawing of two girls doing something, but he couldn't make out what it was.

"That is beautiful sweetheart. I think that will be her favorite." Grissom said smiling. He hugged Lindsey and took her to see if Greg had arrived yet.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hannah walked up and down the hallway looking for someone to talk to. She stopped at one of the layout rooms and saw Nick.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey Birthday Girl." Nick said walking to her. He hugged her and they both smiled. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Nick. What are you doing?"

"I am just going through some evidence on the West case. Court date is in a few days."

"Oh. I wonder if the pictures have been developed yet." Hannah said as Sara walked in.

"Well, we can find that out after shift starts." Sara said smiling. "For now Hannah, Grissom says he wanted to see you in the break room. It sounded pretty important." Sara said smiling to Nick.

"Oh...okay." Hannah shrugged as she walked out. Unknowingly followed by Nick and Sara. Hannah walked into the break room and noticed the light was off. "Hello? Grissom?"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as she turned on the light.

"Oh my God!" Hannah said putting a hand on her mouth. She spotted Greg and pointed at him. "You!"

"Not it wasn't me I swear!" Greg said innocently. "It's all Catherine. Blame her."

"What? Catherine?" Hannah said turning around and came face to face with her. Catherine noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Happy Birthday Hannah." Catherine said hugging her.

"Thank you. So much." Hannah said hugging her tighter.

"Hannah!" Lindsey yelled running to her. "Happy Birthday." Lindsey said handing her the card.

"Thanks shortie." She said smiling as everyone took a seat. She opened the card and began to read it out loud. "Happy Birthday Hannah. I love spending time with you. You are very fun to hang out with and you are very cool. Love Lindsey." Hannah read turning to Lindsey. "Thanks Linds."

"You're welcome." Lindsey said returning the hug.

"So, what is this a picture of Linds?" Greg asked staring at the card.

"It is when Hannah came over and we popped the bubble wrap." Lindsey said smiling.

"Ah. Okay." Greg said placing the card on the table.

"Okay Hannah. Nobody except for Greg really knew what to get for you. But something else came in just in time and I figured it would make a good gift." Grissom said pick up a large box from the floor.

There was an envelope taped to the side that was about to fall off. Hannah picked up the envelope and opened it. There was no card inside, so she turned it upside down on the table. Five tickets to a Shania Twain concert fell out.

"Oh my God!" Hannah screamed as Lindsey's eyes widened. Hannah turned to Catherine and Grissom. "Thank you so much." She said hugging Grissom.

"Thank everyone. Everybody chipped in."

"Thank you. So much." Hannah said looking down again. "But why are there five of them?"

"You can take four other people with you. I think I already know one of them." Grissom said as he watched Lindsey cling to Hannah's side.

"Don't worry Linds. You coming with me is a given. That is, if it is alright with your mom."

"Hmm, well..." Catherine said smiling.

"Mommy please? Please!"

"Okay alright, I don't see why not." Catherine said smiling at Hannah.

"Hey Hannah, why don't you tell us who the other lucky people are?" Greg said with his arm around Sara.

"Well, let's see. I could take David, or Archie. I know Nick would like to go." Hannah said smiling at Greg.

"Hannah!"

"Okay, seriously. You and Sara can come. And maybe Aaron too."

"Yeah, I thought so." Greg said smiling at her playfully.

"Okay Hannah. Open the box next." Grissom said getting excited.

"Okay. Man this is heavy." She said moving it in front of her seat.

She tore the paper and cut the tape around the box. She reached in and pulled out a vest. On the back it said 'LVPD Crime Scene Investigation' and on the front right pocket it said 'CARSON'. She placed the vest on the table and pulled out a hat that had the police department's symbol on the front and said 'H.Carson' on the back brim. The last thing she pulled out of the box was her own field kit. It was in a silver case like everyone else had, and it had 'Hannah Carson' inscribed on the front.

"Oh, wow. I- I don't know what to say. I mean this- This is awesome. Thank you." Hannah said turning to Grissom and Catherine. Grissom parted from Catherine and walked closer to Hannah.

"You are very welcome." He said reaching into his pocket. "You know, the set isn't complete without one of these." He said pulling out her ID. The chain ran down his finger and Hannah watched it dangle for a moment. She took it from his hand and stared at it for a few seconds.

**Name: Hannah Carson **

**CSI Level: Trainee**

**D.O.B.: 7/22/88**

**Height: 5'4**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Brown**

"So? Do you want to try everything on?" Catherine asked smiling.

"Yes. Absolutely." Hannah said as Greg handed her the vest. Hannah put on the vest and hat as Catherine helped her slip the chain for her ID over her head. "Wow."

"You look great. Congratulations Hannah." Greg said hugging her tightly.

"How does everything feel?" Sara asked from behind Greg.

"Oh it feels great!" Hannah said unable to stop smiling. "Thank you all so much."

"No problem." Everyone said their congratulations and happy birthdays and took their seats.

"Okay Hannah. We have about fifteen minutes, what do you say we have your cake?" Grissom said looking at the clock.

"What cake?"

"This one." Said a tall boy about Hannah's age carrying a cake.

"Aaron! What are you- How did you know about this?" She said hugging her friend.

"Well, I got a call from someone from the LVPD and I got nervous. Don't ask me why, I haven't done anything, it just made me nervous. It turns out it was...who was it? Oh yeah, Sara Sidle." Aaron said turning to wave to Sara.

"Thank you for coming Aaron." Sara said shaking his hand.

"No problem. Ask Hannah, with me here, now it's a real party." He said smiling. "Of course, I thought Captain Genius over there would have been the first to call me about this."

"Well I would have but- Hey! Enough with the Captain Genius thing already." Greg said trying not to laugh. "Anyway, I would have but I didn't know about it until this morning. It was all the work of this talented lady here." Greg said putting an arm around Sara. "And those two over there, Catherine and Grissom."

"Hello, Hannah has told me a lot about you guys. She says that Mr. Grissom has a nice office." Aaron said smiling. As he shook their hands.

"Okay, that makes two people who like it. Catherine, cancel the decorators." Grissom joked as Lindsey walked over to him.

"I like your office uncle Grissom."

"Okay. Three." He said hugging her.

"And who is this pretty little girl?" Aaron said as he and Hannah walked over to Lindsey.

"I'm Lindsey Willows. I'm seven and a half and you're cute. Are you Hannah's boyfriend?" Lindsey said as everyone started to laugh.

"Wow, that is the best compliment I have ever received. No Lindsey, I'm not Hannah's boyfriend."

"Oh, okay. I still think you're cute though."

"Well, thank you." Aaron said as Catherine and Sara passed out the cake. Everyone ate their cake and talked about past experiences...especially Greg. Everyone joked around about his ever popular nickname.

"Yeah, it was hilarious. Really, you should have been there." Hannah said as Greg pouted.

"Oh come on Greg. Lighten up. Laugh a little. You know it's funny." Aaron said as Greg smiled.

"Yeah. Okay, I guess it was funny. But let's talk about something else."

"Uh, no time. Shift starts in a few minutes." Grissom said as everyone tossed their plates in the trash.

"Well, I guess I should get going." Aaron said standing up.

"Aaron, you are welcome to stay here for a while if you'd like." Grissom offered as Aaron looked to Greg and Hannah.

"Um, sure. Okay. I guess that could be educational. But I have to be home by 11:30." He said smiling.

"You mom upped your curfew?" Hannah asked looking at him.

"Only for tonight because of your schedule."

"Oh. Nice." She said smiling.

"I can give you a ride home when I go on break." Greg said from the corner of the room.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Great. A few things first though. You can follow Hannah and who ever she is with but you can't touch any evidence. And if Hannah has to go into the field or do through an interrogation, you are going to have to hang out with Greg. Okay?" Grissom said as everyone sat down to wait for assignments.

"Yes sir." Aaron said sitting next to Hannah. Lindsey ran up and took the chair next to Aaron.

"Okay people. New shift, new case. Nick and Warrick you have a robbery to work on for now. Catherine, Sara, and Hannah you are going to help me review the evidence for court on the West case. Nick, Warrick, if you guys need help then Hannah can go with you. But for now she is with me."

"Okay. We will let you know once we get to the scene." Nick said as Grissom handed him the assignment slip. Nick and Warrick left for the locker room as Grissom finished.

"Sara and Catherine, I want you to see if those pictures from the autopsy have been developed. If not, tell the tech to have them rushed. We need those photos for court." Grissom said as Catherine and Sara left. "Lindsey, you're with Greg. And Hannah you are with me. Put all of this stuff in your locker first, and meet me in the layout room."

"My locker? Grissom I don't have one."

"Oh. Shoot. I knew I forgot to put something in that box." Grissom said smiling and handing her a set of keys. "Here, it's the one between Greg and Sara's lockers."

"Cool. Thanks." She said as she started to leave the room followed by Aaron.

"Hannah, can I come with you? Please?" Linsdey begged.

"Uh, sure. I don't have a problem with it. But you have to go to Greg's lab after we leave the locker room okay?"

"Okay. Cool!" Lindsey said walking out between Hannah and Aaron. Hannah put her things in her locker and stopped at the vending machine to get Lindsey a snack. Lindsey rejoined them and took Aaron's hand as the walked to the lab. They dropped her off with Greg and headed to the layout room.

"Aaron, I think you have a new friend." Hannah said once they were walking alone.

"Really? Do ya think?"

"Umm, nope. No I don't." Hannah answered as they laughed. They reached the layout room where Grissom was already waiting.

"Hey guys, did you get lost?" Grissom asked smiling.

"No, we had a ghost." Hannah said smiling.

"Oh. I see." He said holding up one of the pictures taken from the victims bedroom. "This is the only wound that is in the pictures and that is still visible on her body."

"So that means that she received it at least twenty four hours before she was killed."

"How do you figure that?" Aaron asked obviously interested.

"Well, it's a basic time line. Her father hits her, it takes a few hours minimum for the bruises to show up. Then she has to take the pictures and find the time to get them developed without getting caught."

"Oh. I get it now."

"Very good." Grissom said smiling at them.

"Grissom, did you get anything useful from the diary?"

"Actually I did. Not only did she write down personal thoughts, like how much she wanted to go to the police for example, but she also recorded the dates that she had been beaten. Also, under all of the pictures in the box, I found doctors notes and hospital bills for various dates."

"Well, if the guy kept bringing her into the hospital don't you think they would have gotten suspicious?"

"Well, it seems that it wasn't her father bringing her there. She must've had a friend help her after the fact. The bills aren't even addressed to their house. I think she kept them as more evidence against her father."

"Yeah, I guess so." Hannah said as Nick walked in to the room.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Hey Nick. How is your case?"

"Good. Hey Grissom, I think we might need Hannah after all. Do you need her at the moment?"

"Uh, no. Not now. Hannah, do you mind going with Nick?"

"Of course not. If you guys need my help, I'm all for it."

"Well, somebody likes their job." Aaron said smiling. "I guess I'll go hang out with Greg. He should be taking me home soon anyway."

"You can come with me to my locker first."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go tell Greg that you're coming Aaron." Nick said leaving.

"Thanks." Aaron called after him as he and Hannah headed to the locker room. Hannah put on her vest and hat before shutting her locker and going to find Nick.

"So? How do I look?" Hannah asked Aaron as they walked through the hallway.

"I don't like it. It looks horrible." He said smiling jokingly at her.

"Hey! No, come on seriously."

"No seriously. It is the worst thing I have ever seen." He said as Hannah punched his arm. "Okay. Actually I like it. You look like a real CSI."

"Thank you. Technically I'm not that far from it." Hannah said smiling. She stopped as she saw her father walking down the hallway toward her.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see where you worked. Wow, I like the vest. When did you get that?" He asked smiling and looking at Aaron. "Hi Aaron." He said as Aaron nodded respectfully.

"My boss got it for me. It was a birthday gift from the whole team."

"Wow, it's nice." He said as Nick walked up to them.

"Hey Hannah, are you ready to go?" Nick said looking at her dad. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Not at all. Dad, this is one of the guys I work with. This is Nick Stokes." Hannah said as the two men shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stokes. I hope you don't mind my asking, but are you related to the former DA of Dallas?"

"Yes sir, he is my father."

"Oh. Well Hannah, I'm sorry for keeping you from work Hannah, I just-" He stopped as Greg walked toward them.

"Hey Aaron, what happened? I was waiting for you and you never came outside." Greg said seeing Hannah's dad. Nick noticed Hannah's eyes grow wide.

"Oh, hello Mr. Carson. It's been a while."

"Yes. It has." He said simply as he looked at Hannah. "We can finish talking at home." He said leaving. Hannah hugged Aaron and thanked him for coming before he left with Greg. She then followed Nick outside to his truck.

"Hannah, what just happened in there?" Nick asked as Hannah strapped her seat belt.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Between your dad and Greg."

"Oh that. My dad just doesn't like Greg that much."

"Does that have anything to do with what happened to your brother?"

"Yes. My dad blames Greg. Probably as much as Greg blames himself."

"Man. What about Aaron? Does your dad like him?"

"Well, let's just say that he likes Aaron more than Greg. But he doesn't like it that my only friend in school is a guy."

"I can see where he would have a problem with that. But it is his nature probably."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Hannah said as they rode the rest of the way on silence.

* * *

Later that shift...

"Hey Greg, I need to talk to you for a minute please." Ecklie said angrily walking into the lab.

"Okay. But whatever it is I didn't do it." Greg said giving Lindsey a coloring book.

"Alone please." Ecklie said looking at Lindsey.

"Oh. Okay." Greg said crouching down. "Hey Linds, here is a dollar. Why don't you get some M&M's from the machine down the hall."

"But mommy says I can't have anymore sweets."

"I won't tell if you won't." Greg said offering his hand for their secret hand shake. Lindsey left the room and Greg stood up again. "Okay Ecklie. What is this about?"

"You had better let your little friend know that she won't be around here much longer."

"What are you talking about?"

"She contaminated two of my experiments in the lab today. When I tell the sheriff, he will see that this whole thing was a big mistake."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to."

"Well, still, it is risky to have her around here. I'm surprised Grissom didn't say the same thing when you first handed him the idea."

"Look Ecklie, I'm sure you can conduct your experiment again. It's a lab, accidents happen."

"All the same, I'm still going to the sheriff. And I can guarantee you that she will be out of here within the next few days." He said turning to leave.

"Ecklie, please, you can't do this." Greg said as Ecklie just walked out.

* * *

Meanwhile......

"Hey Grissom it's Sara, yeah we got the pictures. Catherine and I are going to go over them now."

"Okay. Get back to me if anything interesting pops up."

"Okay. Talk to you later. Bye." Sara said hanging up her phone and sitting next to Catherine in the layout room.

"Alright, are you ready?" Catherine asked Sara as she took her seat.

"Yep. Let's crack it open." Sara said as Catherine tore the seal on the envelope.

"Oh man, this girl was beaten pretty hard."

"Yeah, it looks like over a year based on the overlapping bruises." Sara said as she got up to get a pen form the corner table.

"Oh my God." Catherine said as she flipped through the pictures.

"What?"

"Sara, who took these pictures?"

"I took one, then Hannah did the rest why?"

"Who is holding the marker in this one?" Catherine said holding up the picture of the victim's chest.

"Which one?" Sara said not turning around to face her.

"Anna West's chest."

"Uh, that was the picture I shot so Hannah was holding the ruler, why?" Sara asked, puzzled at Catherine's unusual question. She walked over and looked at the picture.

"Oh God." Sara said taking the picture from Catherine.

* * *

A/N: AH! hehehe. So? Don't worry, I won't leave anyone hanging too long. Just keep reading! LOL You look for updates, I'll go look for my sanity. I hope you liked it!

Sweet Jorja


	14. Unfinished Conversation

A/N: Hey y'all, back down to business! please review! Enjoy!

* * *

"Grissom, we need to show you something." Sara said as she and Catherine walked into his office.

"I'm going over paperwork, can this wait a bit?"

"No. This is very important." Catherine said pulling out the pictures from the case. "You aren't going to believe what we found on-" Catherine was interrupted by Ecklie coming in.

"Grissom I need to talk to you."

"Can't this wait Ecklie? I'm right in the middle of something."

"Oh sure, you can finish that while I got to the sheriff to have that kid removed from this department."

"What? What are you talking about Conrad?"

"She contaminated two of my experiments today and I'm going to the sheriff."

"What type of experiment was it Ecklie?" Catherine asked angrily.

"I was checking some of my evidence for blood with the lumenol and she knocked over a bottle of bleach which reacted with the lumenol."

"Wait a minute, where did you do this."

"I uh, I was in chem lab three."

"You did that experiment in a lab? You know experiments other than trace or DNA that are done on large pieces of evidence are supposed to be done in a layout room to prevent accidents like this." Grissom said getting annoyed that a fellow supervisor hadn't followed protocol.

"All the same Grissom, she shouldn't be in here. It makes a mockery of this whole department." Ecklie said rasing his voice.

"And my guess is that when you went to the sheriff you were going to leave out the part where you didn't follow procedure on conducting experiments on evidence. Am I right?"

"Look Gil. I don't need these mind games alright. Wether I followed protocol or not, the sheriff will see she doesn't belong here."

"Ecklie, I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now okay?"

"Look, either you tell her, or the sheriff will. I think she would rather hear it from you." Ecklie said looking angrily at Grissom.

"Fine. She might have already left, I'll talk to her about it before shift tomorrow."

"No, you do it tonight."

"Look Conrad, I don't know about you, but I am not very good at crushing a girl's dreams all at once okay. Especially on her birthday. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Fine, but if you don't, you'll be hearing from the sheriff." Ecklie said as Catherine looked at the doorway.

"Hannah." She said seeing the girl by the wall.

"I uh, just wanted to say goodnight." She said as the tears in her eyes didn't go unnoticed. "I...I have to go." She said running down the hall way.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Catherine said running after her. "Hannah!" Catherine said hearing Greg's voice down the hall.

"Hannah? What happened?" Greg said walking out of his lab. "Hannah! Talk to me!" He called, but she kept running. He saw Ecklie first followed by Sara, Catherine, and Grissom. "Ecklie? If you have anything to do with her being upset, so help me God!" Greg said running after Hannah.

"Greg! Wait I'm coming with you!" Sara said following him.

Greg drove slowly through the streets that were on route to Hannah's house looking for her. He and Sara arrived at her house and didn't see her father's car in the driveway. They got out and searched the house, but didn't find her.

"Greg, she isn't here." Sara said as he came down the stairs. He stayed silent for a moment and looked out the window.

"Wait, I know where she is. Come on."

"Where?" Sara said following him. "Greg! Where are we going?"

"It's a place we used to hang out before her brother died. That is the only other place she would be." He said pulling out of Hannah's driveway. After ten minutes they drove up to a park. Greg cut off the engine as he and Sara got out.

"A park?"

"Well, kind of." Greg said as he hopped over one of the fences to the woods. "It is this way."

"Ah, now there we go." She said as Greg helped her over the fence. They walked up a hill for about five minutes when they saw Hannah in the distance sitting on a large rock.

"Hannah!" Greg said walking to her.

"Hey Greg." She said as Greg saw her runny nose and puffy red eyes.

"Hey, what happened? Why are you crying?" He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a clean white handkerchief.

"Ecklie is mad that I accidentally ruined one of his experiments and he is going to get me pulled from the team." Hannah said as Greg wiped her eyes and nose.

"Hey, Ecklie is a jerk. Don't pay any attention to him. The sheriff won't. It will be discussed fairly, don't you worry." He said as Sara walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey Hannah, let's take you home okay? We'll get all of this sorted out tomorrow." Sara said smiling.

"Sure. Thanks." She said as Greg helped her up. They drove back to Hannah's house where her father was standing on the porch waiting. He looked through the windshield and glared at Greg as Hannah climbed out of the backseat.

"Bye Hannah. And happy birthday." Sara said smiling.

"Thanks. And thank you for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow." Hannah said walking into the house followed by her father.

"So Sara, what do we want for dinner?" Greg said as he turned on to the main road.

"Greg, we need to talk."

"What? You aren't breaking up with me are you?" Greg said faking seriousness.

"No. Greg it's about Hannah." Sara said as they pulled into her apartment complex after less than three minutes.

"Okay."

"I found something I wanted to talk to you about." She said as they walked up the stairs. "Come on, let's get inside first."

"Alright." Greg said following her closely.

* * *

A/N: Ha! I bet you thought I would write out the entire thing didn't ya! LOL I know, I'm SOOOO evil. :cackles: Hehehe. Don't worry, if y'all review to this, I promise I'll post the next chappy...or two. SO plz review!!!

Sweet Jorja


	15. Oh the Horror!

A/N: Hey everyone! I know y'all are wondering what happens next so here goes.....

* * *

The Next Shift (Friday)....

Catherine and Grissom took their seats as Nick and Sara filled their cups with coffee.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Nick asked taking his seat at the table.

"Oh, I could fall asleep right about now. You?" Catherine said closing her eyes and leaning on Grissom's shoulder.

"I'm good." Nick said sipping his coffee. "Hey, where's Greg? I want to ask him for some of his coffee."

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him or Hannah." Grissom said opening his folder. "Oh, Sara, what were you and Catherine going to tell me yesterday?"

"Uh, we can talk about it after shift starts." Sara said watching as Warrick walked in.

"Okay."

"I wonder where Hannah and Greg are. Usually they are never late." Nick said sitting down again after tossing his cup in the trash.

"Well, Hannah had a rough night, so I'm not surprised." Catherine said looking at Grissom.

"Well, I'll give Greg a call in a minute. For now, let's get our assignments in order. There is only last night's robbery to work on for now so-" Grissom was interrupted by Brass running to the break room.

"Hey guys. Dispatch just got a call. I have a new case for you."

"Okay. What is it?" Grissom said as Sara got up to clean her mug.

"A lady called 911 saying she heard gun shots from the house next door. Three shots fired. The address is 1115 Casona Drive. I have a unit along with paramedics heading there." Brass said as all eyes went to the back of the room to Sara who had dropped her mug.

"Oh God." She said as her eyes widened.

"Sara, what is it?" Nick said worriedly.

"That's Hannah's house." She said already halfway to the door. She ran down the hall and into the parking lot.

"Sara! Wait!" Grissom yelled as everyone else followed after her. Grissom told everyone to get into his truck and he followed Sara. They pulled in and saw a Denali and a red pick-up truck parked behind it, but no police and no paramedics.

"Hannah! Greg!" Sara ran inside and searched frantically. What she saw made her stomach turn. "Oh my God."

Catherine and Grissom came in next and took in the scene. They saw Sara kneeling on the floor next to two bodies. Hannah had been shot in the abdomen and Greg was sprawled on top of her after being shot, but nobody could tell where. The next thing they heard were the sirens and paramedics rushing in and moving Sara out of the way.

"Miss, please you have to move out of the way." A paramedic said helping her up and kneeling in her place. "Okay, lift this guy gently, we don't want him to bleed to much guys." He said as they carefully lifted Greg off of Hannah and turned him over on a back board.

Sara started to cry again when she saw the bleeding wound on his shoulder. She saw Hannah's light blue shirt stained with Greg's blood. Her wound started to bleed again once Greg had been moved.

"Whoa, okay this girl is bleeding fast. Come on guys let's move!" The paramedic said as another back board and two gurneys were brought in for them.

"Oh God, Greg, Hannah, hold on!" Sara said going after them.

"Miss you need to stay here."

"No I have to go with them." Sara said as one of the paramedics held her back from the ambulance. Nick came and held Sara back.

"Come on Sara. We'll follow them." Nick said guiding her back to her car. He took her keys and they followed the ambulance to the hospital. Meanwhile Catherine and Grissom were still in the living room trying to contemplate what had happened. Brass and Warrick walked into the room from the back of the house when Grissom spoke.

"The neighbor said she heard three shots. Where is the last one?"

"In the back room." Brass said with a sigh. "Alan Carson committed suicide. No note was found."

"Okay look, I want only our guys on this case. Any and all evidence is to be put through top priority no questions asked." Grissom said as Brass took out his cell phone to call the coroner. Catherine looked around at the mess on the floor. A broken coffee table and shattered glass covered in blood all over the floor.

"My God. It's Anna West all over again."

"Maybe. But there were hints all over the place before Anna West was killed. There was nothing here." Grissom said as Catherine turned to him.

"Actually there was. That is what Sara and I were trying to tell you before. The pictures from Anna's autopsy, Sara only shot one picture. In that picture, Hannah held the ruler across Anna's chest, exposing her arms in the picture. The ultra violet pictures showed bruising all over her arms."

"Oh man." Grissom said looking at the floor. "Well, if Hannah is like Anna West, then someone must have been helping her. And I'm betting that someone was Greg. Catherine, I want you to check hospital records for the day Hannah broke her arm. See if you can get statements, x-rays, anything. And take Hannah's laptop. There might be something there."

"Okay. I'm on it."

"Okay. Oh wait Catherine, just thinking of similarities here, but do you know if Hannah kept a diary?"

"I have no idea. Maybe there is something on her computer. They are password protected so if her dad were to search her room, he wouldn't find it because of that and not to mention she takes her laptop everywhere. I'll check it out." Catherine said heading up the stairs.

"Warrick, I want you to go with the coroner. After Catherine gets Hannah's laptop, we are going to head to the hospital."

"Okay. I'll call you when I get something." Warrick said leaving. Catherine bagged Hannah's laptop and they dropped it off at the lab before going to the hospital.

* * *

A/N: AHHHH! DUN DUN DUN!! Okay people, don't get too excited because I have no idea what to write next. I mean sure I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure if anyone will like them.......hehehe. But if I get something good, you'll get it as soon as I type it. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Sweet Jorja


	16. Hospital Visits and Cuddling with Greg

A/N: Hey y'all! I know everyone is anxious, so I'll keep this short. Enjoy!

* * *

Sara ran into the hospital looking for someone to help her. Catherine and Grissom caught up to her when they had finally arrived in what felt like hours. A doctor walked toward them and ushered them to a private room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Ross. Are you Mr. Sanders' wife?" He asked shaking Sara's hand first.

"No, I'm his girlfriend Sara Sidle. Is he going to be alright?"

"He just came out of surgery. He lost a lot of blood, but the bullet missed his heart by a few centimeters."

"Oh, thank God." Sara said releasing a sigh of relief. "What about Hannah? How is she doing?"

"She is still in surgery. I wasn't working on her, but based on where the shot was, she probably isn't doing too well. I'm sorry I don't have more for you."

"It's okay. Thank you doctor." Grissom said once he saw that Sara was crying again.

"God, how could we have missed this? How could we not see this coming?" Sara asked with tears in her eyes.

"There is no way you would have known this was going to happen." Grissom said hugging her. "Catherine told me about the photos. Even with that, there is no way you would have known."

"No Grissom, there were signs all over the place. Her broken arm, the way she reacted on the West case and during the interrogations. It was all there. Things she knew to look for that none of us even thought about. She knew because they were alike."

"Look, her broken arm, we still don't know if she was telling the truth about that yet. But you are right. Maybe we did miss a few things."

"No Grissom, her broken arm story probably isn't true. The day it happened, Greg had to leave early to 'help a friend with something'. That should have been a red flag for me. God, some investigator I am."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You aren't the only one who missed this. We all did Sara. Of all people I should have been the one to see this. Especially when she told me not to tell her father about what happened with Adam West." Catherine said walking closer to her friend.

"She what? Catherine why didn't you tell me?" Grissom asked as the puzzle began to form in his mind.

"I don't know. She sounded so desperate." Catherine said as she too started to cry.

"Hey, you know what, forget about it for now. Let's see if we can find Hannah's doctor." He said leading the two women outside.

"Excuse me, Miss Sidle?"

"Yes." Sara said turning to face a tall dark haired doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Ross told me you were wondering about Hannah Carson?"

"Yes sir, is she okay?"

"She will be. The bullet went through her spleen, which had to be removed. Other than that, the bullet missed her vital organs. The paramedics told me Mr. Sanders was positioned over Hannah when you found her, am I right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, that position saved her life. Mr. Sanders' weight put enough pressure on the wound to hold the bleeding. If it wasn't for that, Hannah would not have even made it here."

"Thank God. Can we see her?"

"Not just yet. You are clear to see Mr. Sanders though. I'll come and get you when you can see Hannah."

"Okay, thank you so much." Sara said as the doctor walked away. Sara, Catherine, and Grissom made their way to Greg's room where he was still sleeping. Grissom and Catherine took seats against the wall and Sara pulled a chair next to Greg's bed. "Hey Greg. I just..uh..I want you to know I'm here okay? And you are going to be just fine." Sara said holding his hand.

Sara rested her head against his arm and fell asleep. Catherine and Grissom noticed she hadn't moved and decided to leave to get Lindsey from the lab. After about an hour, Sara woke up feeling something on her face. She opened her eyes and saw Greg's hand. She sat up and looked into his eyes.

"Hey." He said simply as she smiled.

"Hey yourself. You had me scared there for a minute."

"You? Scared? Never. Especially not over me."

"Greg, seriously. I was really scared. I though you were dead when I found you." Sara said as she started to cry.

"Hey, I know you were. I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten everything up. You know me."

"Yeah I do."

"So you were the one to walk in first huh?"

"Yeah. God, I was so scared. When they moved you, I saw your blood all over Hannah's shirt and I just-"

"Hannah, oh God, is she okay? Please God tell me she's okay."

"She's fine. The doctors haven't let me see her yet. But they said she will be fine." Sara said as a look of relief spread across his face. They heard the door open and Catherine stepped in first followed by Grissom and Lindsey who was wriggling in his arms.

"Oh, we can leave you two alone if you want." Catherine offered putting a hand up to stop Grissom.

"No, it's okay." Greg said as Lindsey's head shot up.

"Greg!" Lindsey said jumping out of Grissom's arms and on to the bed.

"Whoa kiddo, gently. Greg is in a lot of pain." Catherine said walking closer to Grissom.

"Mommy told me you and Hannah got hurt. I was so worried." Lindsey said laying down and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well, I'm okay. Sore, but okay."

"I'm really happy you're okay Greggo." Lindsey said fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Me too Linds."

"Greggo?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too kiddo." Greg said as Lindsey finally lost the fight to keep her eyes open, and fell asleep.

"Oh, Greg, I'm sorry. She couldn't sleep at the lab, so she is tired. Here, I'll take her to the waiting room." Catherine said walking to the bed.

"No. Catherine it's okay. Let her stay there."

"Are you sure? I don't want her to be in the way."

"She's fine."

"Okay. Come on Gil. Let's leave them alone. I'm hungry, let's head to the cafeteria."

"Yes dear." Grissom said passing a grin to Greg and Sara as he followed Catherine."See you later guys. And Greg, don't worry, you don't have to work tonight." He said smiling.

"Wow, I didn't know you were funny."

"Well, I try." He said leaving.

"Sara, I'm sorry."

"About what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I'm sorry for not telling you about all this. I promised Hannah I would never tell anybody."

"Hey, you were keeping a promise to protect someone you care about. I think that is good reason. Although, it would have helped if you had told someone. This may not have happened."

"Yeah. I know it. Either way, we lose."

"I guess so. Hey, why don't you get some rest."

"I want to see Hannah."

"The doctor said he would come and get me when she was able to have visitors. Don't worry, I'll wake you up when he comes. But I'm not sure if he will let you get up."

"Sara, I'm seeing her if I have to crawl there myself."

"Calm down Greg. Just get some rest. We'll be able to see her soon."

"Okay. Come here." Greg said lifting his good arm so Sara could rest her head. Greg put his arm around Sara and smiled. "I could get used to this."

"Really? Well, I guess I could too." She said smiling back. "Let's get some rest."

"Okay." Greg said closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

A/N: So? Good. Bad. What's wrong with it? LOL You can tell I'm confident right? hehehe Anywhoo, tell me what you think and I'll give y'all some more! And I want to also say that my friend and I have started another story. If it hasn't been posted yet, then it will be very soon. It is** 'Trips and Slips' **by **Redneck-Yankee **I hope you have enjoyed this chappy and if you read Trips and Slips, we hope you will like that as well.

Sweet Jorja


	17. The Dreams of a Concrete Angel

A/N: Okay, moving right along. Warning, this chapter is not for audiences sensitive to violence and child abuse. This is the one with all of the details. Well, FYI... so nobody is confused, the stuff in italics is a dream and this...(>->->-) is like... between events if you know what I mean. Don't worry, if you have any questions, just ask. I know this chappy is long, but if you have the song Concrete Angel, I suggest you listen to it while you read. Depending how fast you read, the song should repeat between three and six times. LOL, I've edited this a few times. It took me longer to write it then it will for some of you to read it, and I listened to it the whole time. It helped...LOL. Can anyone guess what song is stuck in my head? I'll shut up now. LOL Anywhoo......Enjoy!

----------------------

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**

**Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**

**Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday**

**She hides the bruises with linen and lace **

_"Hannah! Where are you girl? Hannah! You answer me!" He said walking up the stairs. He checked the rooms upstairs and retraced his steps to the kitchen. He walked back into the living room and saw her heading for the door. "Hannah! You wait. How come those dishes weren't done last night?"_

_"I ran out of soap." Hannah said not even turning around. _

_"Why didn't you tell me we were low? I could have bought some."_

_"Dad I have to go to school. I'll finish them tonight I promise. I have to go, the bus is almost here."_

_"Don't you talk back to me!" He said slapping her face. He came closer to her and she could smell the whiskey on his breath. She held her breath as long as she could to keep from gaging. Again he struck her, making her drop her books. He kept hitting her until she screamed._

_"Daddy stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop!" She pleaded as he finally just pushed her to the floor. He looked at her for a moment then retreated to the kitchen. He turned around as the school bus passed by the house. _

_"Looks like you just missed your bus."_

_"Yes sir." Hannah stuttered picking up her lunch and scattered books from the floor._

_"Go on. You have a long way to walk. You better not be late. If I get another call saying you were late, you're gonna regret it. You understand me?" He said angrily._

_"Yes sir." Hannah said sniffling as she opened the door, thinking about how much she wished she didn't have to come back._

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

_"Hannah, do you have a tardy pass?" The teacher asked once Hannah walked in ten minutes late._

_"No ma'am."_

_"Can I see you in the hall for a second?" She asked as a few other students snickered. Aaron who was watching from the corner, noticed that she had been crying. "Hannah, this is the fourth time in two weeks. I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your father again."_

_"No Ms. Andrews, please don't call my dad. I promise it won't happen again."_

_"Hannah, that's what you said last week. I'm sorry."_

_"I swear it will never happen again. I'll stay after for detention for a month. Please."_

_"I'm sorry Hannah. Really. But there is some kind of problem here that needs to be taken care of." Ms. Andrews said looking at Hannah. She knew something was wrong, but she thought it was better not to say anything. "Let's go back inside. We need to get on with class." She said as they headed into the class room. Hannah walked to the back of the room and took her seat next to Aaron._

_"Hey what happened to you? Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah... I- I'm fine."_

_"Hannah, Aaron, eyes up front please." The teacher said as Aaron raised his hand. "Yes Aaron."_

_"Ms. Andrews, may I talk to Hannah in the hall? To catch her up on what she missed yesterday and at the beginning of class. Please?"_

_"Fine. Make it quick. You have five minutes." She answered as the two slowly walked out of the room._

_"Hannah, where were you yesterday? What happened to you?" Aaron asked worriedly as tears welled in Hannah's eyes. "Your dad?" He asked as Hannah nodded._

_"It's not that bad. I just- I wasn't feeling well yesterday and-"_

_"Don't Hannah, I already know what happened. He hit you pretty hard over the weekend didn't he?" Aaron asked, reading Hannah's eyes. He knew. The first time it happened, she called him to tell him not to worry._

_"Aaron, please. I don't want to get into it. It's almost gone anyway." Hannah said as Aaron fixed his eyes on hers. She didn't know how, but she knew he was the one person who could see through her makeup. A tear rolled down her cheek and Aaron quickly wiped it away._

_"Hey, you better be careful. You don't want that makeup coming off during class."_

_"Thanks." Hannah sad forcing a smile that only lasted a second._

_"Why were you late?"_

_"He got mad at me this morning and I missed the bus so he made me walk again."_

_"He got mad at you? You mean he hit you again. Hannah, it's five miles. Doesn't he get that?" _

_"He knows how far it is. But I couldn't have him drive me because not only was he upset, but he had been drinking."_

_"Why didn't you call me or Greg? And don't give me that 'Greg was sleeping' excuse. You know he would come."_

_"Because if I tried to call either one of you, he would have been even more upset."_

_"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you when you didn't call or anything."_

_"Ms. Andrews is going to call him tonight and tell him I've been late. Aaron, he told me if he got a call that I would be in trouble. I'm so scared." Hannah said in a shaky voice._

_"Hey, don't worry. I'll tell you what. I'll go home with you and I'll stay until your dad goes out and we can tell him we have a project we have to work on okay?"_

_"Alright. Thank you so much Aaron." She said hugging him. Aaron noticed Ms. Andrews look out to them so he quickly parted with his friend._

_"Come on before Ms. Andrews has a cow." He said smiling as Hannah wiped her eyes._

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

**>->->->->->->->->->->->->-**

_"Bye Linds. Have fun okay?" Hannah said hugging her. "Bye Catherine, bye Grissom. Thank you for the ride and for breakfast."_

_"Anytime Hannah. Thank you for all of your help." Catherine said smiling._

_"Yeah Hannah, you are welcome anytime. We'll see you tonight. Don't be late." Grissom said as Catherine started to back up._

_"I won't." Hannah called to them as she walked up the steps to the porch where her father was sitting. "Hi dad. Thank you for bringing my clothes for me last night."_

_"You're welcome. Go upstairs and put your things away and finish your chores. I want to talk to you later." He said taking a swig of his beer._

_"Yes sir." Hannah said as she went inside. One hour, (and six beers) later, Hannah had finished her chores. She went into the living room where her father was watching television. He turned it off as she sat down. "Daddy? You wanted to talk to me?" Hannah asked as he got up and walked to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up from her chair._

_"Where did you get it?" He said tightening his grip. _

_"What?"_

_"You thought I wouldn't see it? That I wouldn't find out you had it? Now tell me!"_

_"Dad I don't know what you are talking about! I swear!" _

_"The box, the jewelry, where did you get them? I told you and Jeremy when I threw them out that I never wanted to see them again, now how did you get them?" He yelled as Hannah started to cry. "You stop that crying and tell me!" Hannah screamed as he hit her face with his free hand._

_"Jeremy! He gave them to me! He said I should have something that belonged to mom. Please, daddy you're hurting me!" Hannah screamed as his grip tightened even more._

_"Don't you lie to me! Jeremy never would have done that! You had that punk Greg steal it didn't you? Didn't you!"_

_"No, daddy I swear! Greg didn't even know about it! I promise." Hannah screamed turning her face away as his came closer, and the sickening smell of alcohol became stronger._

_"If I wanted to keep your mama's stuff around here, I would have. But I didn't and that is why I threw it out. Now tell me the truth!"_

_"Daddy, I promise! Jeremy gave them to me!"_

_"You're nothing but a no good liar!" He said pushing Hannah down my the arm he was holding. Hannah winced in pain and screamed as the bone snapped. She curled up on the floor and closed her eyes until she heard her father slam the door and start his truck. She got up and made her way to the phone. She needed help._

_"Hello?"_

_"Greg? Greg I need your help. Please." Hannah said weakly._

_"Hannah? What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"I'm with Sara. She's in the other room, she can't hear me. Just tell me what happened."_

_"Just come over. Please hurry. I have to get out of here before he comes home. Please."_

_"Okay, hang tight. I have to tell Sara."_

_"Okay. Please hurry." Hannah said hanging up and rocking back and forth on her knees. 'Why does this always happen? What did I do to deserve this?' She thought to herself. She answered her own questions in her mind as she closed her eyes and tried to think of her brother. Greg came to her rescue once again and finally she felt safe._

**>->->->->->->->->->->->-**

_They drove back to Hannah's house where her father was standing on the porch waiting. He looked through the windshield and glared at Greg as Hannah climbed out of the backseat._

_"Bye Hannah. And happy birthday." Sara said smiling._

_"Thanks. And thank you for the ride. I'll see you later." Hannah said walking into the house passing by her father, who was sitting on the porch swing. She looked at his face and could tell he was upset. She quickly went to her room to put her things away and change her clothes. Ten minutes later, she came downstairs as her father called her._

_"Why are you late?" Her father asked as he closed the door._

_"I had to finish working on a case with Sara." Hannah said looking at the floor._

_"Why were you with him?"_

_"He was going to Sara's house and she offered to give me a ride on the way."_

_"You stop lying to me. I know what's going on between you two. You've been lying to me all along haven't you Hannah? You said you weren't working with him anymore."_

_"I'm sorry. I...I thought he was switching shifts and I-"_

_"Don't bother. I know the truth. And I'm going to have him arrested."_

_"What? What are you talking about? Greg hasn't done anything."_

_"What did I tell you about talking back to me?" Hannah fell to the ground as he struck her face. "Do you think I'm stupid Hannah? Do you think I don't know what is going on? You see him every night. You think I can't put two and two together? I know what he is doing and it's against the law."_

_"Dad you're wrong! There is nothing going on. Greg isn't like that. He would never do anything like that!" Hannah said as her father stood over her. But something was different. His voice was clear, not slurred like it usually was. There were no red, glazed eyes and no sickening alcohol smell. For once in a long time, Hannah noticed her father was completely sober._

_"Stop lying to me!" He yelled hitting Hannah once she managed to get to her feet. "So what you're saying that he is you're friend now? He killed your brother Hannah! You can't tell me you forgot that."_

_"It was an accident! Remember? I was there too! If you cared about me, or loved me at all you would remember that Jeremy wasn't the only one who was hurt! I could have died too and you wouldn't have even cared one bit! Just admit it dad, you have never cared about me and you never will!" Hannah said, her eyes widening when she realized what she had just said to her father. She closed her eyes, expecting to get the worst beating of her life. But it didn't come. _

_Her father walked away from her. He stopped at the fireplace and turned to face her. Hannah turned her back to him. She heard him pick up something, but before she could turn around to see what it was, she felt glass shattering against her back. She fell to the floor, wincing as her back encountered the glass again. She closed her eyes and prayed that he would go away like he always did once she hit the floor. She felt something hit her ribs, then her legs and finally her arms. Over and over she felt the sharp blows. Everywhere but her head. Hannah thanked God for that much. She curled up as best she could to shield herself and she prayed to God to make it stop. _

_"Daddy stop! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please stop!" Hannah shrieked. "Oh God, please make him stop!" She yelled as he continued hitting her._

_------------------_

_Meanwhile......_

_Greg was leaving Sara's apartment when his phone rang._

_"Hello?"_

_"Greg?"_

_"Aaron, what's up man?"_

_"Greg, I'm worried about Hannah. She tried to send me and instant message, but I was away, when I was finally able to talk to her, she was really freaked out. I think she might be in a lot of trouble."_

_"Okay. I'll go check it out, thanks Aaron." Greg said getting into his truck and driving to Hannah's house._

_----------------_

_"Please! Somebody help me! Daddy stop!"_

_"Maybe if I beat you enough you'll learn to keep your mouth shut!" He yelled as he struck Hannah repeatedly. Hannah pleaded with him to stop, but he kept going. He kept going until her moving and screaming stopped. He threw the metal bat on the floor. He walked out of the house leaving an unconscious Hannah sprawled on the floor. No more than five minutes passed when Greg ran into the house searching frantically for Hannah. _

_"Hannah! Hannah where are you!" Greg yelled as he walked into the living room. He found Hannah and saw the blood covered glass and the metal bat. "Oh God. Hannah talk to me." He lightly shook her body. "Hannah! Come on!"_

_"Greg? How..." Hannah spoke weakly. _

_"Aaron was worried about you."_

_"You have to get out of here. If my dad finds you here, he'll kill you!"_

_"I'm not leaving you here alone. Come on, I'm getting you out of here." He said trying to pick her up. She screamed and Greg placed her down again. "I'm calling an ambulance."_

_"No Greg. Please. I just have to get out of here, I'm fine. Try again." Hannah said wincing as Greg slid his arms underneath her body._

_"Okay, try not to move okay?" Greg lifted her in his arms and gently placed her on a chair. "Sit here. I'm going to get your things. You're going to stay with me. I don't care what anybody says." Greg said running up the stairs. He grabbed some clothes from her room and the first aid kit from the bathroom. He slowly went down the stairs when he heard something outside. Hannah's father walked into the house and went to Hannah. Hannah saw him and stood up as quickly as she could._

_"Where is he? I know he's here! Where is he?"_

_"Daddy please-"_

_"I'm sick and tired of this! Now you either tell me where he is, or I'll make this the shortest birthday you ever had." He said pulling a gun from behind his back. Hannah's eyes widened, and tears welled into her eyes. _'Just do it...kill me...I deserve it... do what you have always wanted to do...' _Hannah thought to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek. Greg was listening form the stairs and he became horrified when he heard a click. "Tell me! You have five seconds. One...two...thr-" Greg jumped from behind him and tried to grab the gun. The two men struggled for control of the gun. _

_"Stop it! Dad put the gun down please!" She watched as they threw punches, each with one hand on the gun. Hannah kept screaming until she heard the trigger snap and the loud bang of the gun releasing the bullet. It was then that she felt a sharp, excruciating pain in her abdomen._

_"Hannah!" Greg yelled as Hannah fell to the ground. He gave one last punch which made Hannah's father fall to the ground unconscious. He took the gun and ran to Hannah's side. "Oh God, Hannah I'm so sorry. Hannah? Can you hear me? God, please this can't be happening." Greg squeezed her hand. He saw the blood starting to flow heavier from her abdomen and he cried harder. He stood up and Hannah's father who had regained consciousness, was standing behind him. He punched Greg and grabbed the gun. He stumbled backwards as Greg got to his feet. Once Greg stood up, Hannah's father pulled the trigger again and Greg fell and landed on top of Hannah. After a slow, short silence, another shot was fired and again... silence._

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**

**The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights**

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**

**When morning comes it'll be too late**

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

_------------------------------_

A/N: Okay, I know sucky ending. But If I kept going, it would be too long. Trust me, the next chappy is pretty long. And incase anyone is confused.....this is all one big nightmare. Any other questions can be directed by review or email. I hope y'all liked it! Oh, and FYI so nobody sues me... the bold words are the lyrics to** 'Concrete Angel' **by **Martina McBride**. Man, that song is still in my head! LOL I hope you liked it!...

:sings:... 'But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved.... Concrete Angel'....... LOL

Sweet Jorja


	18. Getting Through the Aftermath

A/N: Hey y'all! I know I left you hanging on that last one...kinda. But here is what was supposed to be the rest of that chapter. I just cut it up to give everyone a break from the long...long...long chapters. But...no break here!This is a pretty long one.LOL Enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------

Sara woke up when the doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Sidle?"

"Huh? Oh, yes doctor?"

"I came to tell you that Hannah can have visitors when you're ready."

"Sara?" Greg opened his eyes and spoke groggily.

"Ah Mr. Sanders, you're awake."

"Hello. Are you here to say we can see Hannah now?"

"Well, Miss Sidle can, but you have to stay in bed."

"But I'm fine." He said sitting up. "Please, you have to let me see her."

"Okay, but I wanted to tell you a few things first."

"What is it?" Greg asked worriedly.

"It's nothing to be alarmed about." The doctor said opening his folder. "After we operated on Hannah, a nurse took photographs for the police department. I don't know anything about the scene, maybe you can help me out so I can accurately make my report."

"Sure. I didn't see much. I was trying to get Hannah out, I didn't take the time to look around too much."

"Well, let's just see okay?" He said as Greg nodded. "Alright, on her back there were several lacerations. In some of them we found tiny pieces of glass imbedded in the wound. Do you know what may have caused that?"

"Well, when I first found her, she was laying on her back, on broken glass. It must have been from a glass or a vase or something."

"Well, there are some bruises on her back, arms and legs, but closer to the lacerations there is one that is larger than the others. What do you think?"

"I honestly don't know. She wasn't able to tell me anything. I arrived to her house after getting a call from her friend. I helped her to a chair and I went to get some of her things. I was upstairs when her father returned with a gun. I think you know what happened next."

"Yes, I think I do. What about the smaller bruises I mentioned?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I know you probably don't-"

"Wait a minute." Sara interrupted. "You said you have pictures? How much bruising did she have?"

"Well, there was very little bruising on her face. The more extensive bruising was on her back, arms, and legs." He said handing the pictures to Sara.

"Oh my God." She said as her eyes widened. "I remember when I ran into the house, I saw a bat or something near Hannah's body. He must have hit her at least 30 times with it. She must have been so scared." Sara said as tears welled in her eyes. Greg was there as fast as he could reach to wipe them away.

"She has two broken ribs. Another three have only hairline fractures. There was some minor internal bleeding. Luckily she got here just in time for is to stop it. With the extent of her bruising, it is a miracle that the internal bleeding wasn't much worse." The doctor said putting the pictures back into his folder. "She is a very lucky girl."

"Yes she is." Greg said sitting up more. "I want to see her. Please. I want her to know that I'm here and that I'm okay."

"Greg, the doctor doesn't think it's wise for you to move around that much right now."

"Sara you don't understand. She was so worried about her father coming home and finding me, she didn't even think about herself. She wanted me to leave her there alone so her father wouldn't find me. I have to see her so she knows I'm okay."

"Okay, doc what do you think?" Sara said turning to the doctor.

"Well, if he is careful, he can see her."

"Okay. Thank you." Sara said as the doctor left. "Alright, come on Captain Genius. Let's go see Hannah."

"Okay. Can you help me?"

"Of course. One...Two...Three." She said pulling him up to his feet. He sat in a wheelchair so she could push him to Hannah's room.

"Are you Greg Sanders?" A nurse asked as Sara opened the door.

"Yes. The doctor said I could see Hannah now."

"Yes. He told me you were coming."

"How is she?"

"She is still unconscious. She won't wake up for a few hours or so, until the medicine wears off. If you'll excuse me I have to finish my rounds. I'll be back in a while to check on her."

"Okay. Thank you." Greg said watching her leave. Sara pushed him next to the bed.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" She asked placing a hand on his back.

"No, that's okay. You can stay."

"Alright." She said pulling a chair behind Greg. She watched carefully as Greg leaned forward and spoke into Hannah's ear.

"Hey Hannah. I want you to know I'm here okay? I'm fine, and I'm not leaving you. You're safe now. I'm safe and you're safe." He said wiping his tears away. "And I swear to you, I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I swear to God nobody will ever hurt you again. I promise." He said leaning down and kissing her cheek as he brushed a few stray hairs from her face. "I hope you know how much I love you." Greg whispered as the doctor knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sanders? I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to bring you back to your room. You have to get some rest."

"Can't I stay here?"

"I'm sorry. You can come back in a few hours. The nurse has to change your bandages and she is waiting for you." The doctor said as Sara stood up from her seat.

"Come on Greg. I'll bring you back later."

"Okay." He said leaning back to Hannah. "I'll be back soon. I promise." He said as Sara pushed him out of the room.

------------------------------------------------

A few hours later.........

"Excuse me? I'm here to see Hannah Carson."

"What is your name young man?"

"Aaron Micheals."

"Okay. Come with me please." Aaron followed the nurse to Hannah's room. He walked in and sat down next to her bed.

"Hey. Look at you, you really know how to draw attention to yourself Hannah Carson." He said smiling to himself. After sitting with her for a half an hour, Hannah started to look uncomfortable. Her monitor beeped softly as her heart rate went up. Aaron stood up to see if she was okay, and her eyes shot open. She was breathing heavily as a tear rolled down her cheek. She began to cry heavily as Aaron placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hannah. Hannah it's okay. You're safe. Calm down it's okay." He comforted as she looked up at him.

"Aaron? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got wind of somebody having a party and I wanted to check it out." He said smiling. "Ya know Hannah, next time don't start a party without me." He noticed she only smiled slightly. "I'm sorry. I know my sense of humor really sucks in situations like this."

"It's okay. I actually feel better already."

"Well, I guess I'm just that kind of guy."

"Yeah you are." Hannah said noticing something on her stomach.

"Lindsey was in here earlier."

"She saw me like this? She must have been scared."

"The doctors brought her in earlier so she would see you before...before the rest of your bruises began to show."

"I'm glad for that." Hannah said picking up the small dog.

"So what's the deal with this?"

"It's Tiger. She helps when you have a bad dream."

"Uh huh. Right."

"No really, it works. Well most of the time." Hannah said thinking about the nightmare she just had. "Where is Greg?"

"He's okay. He's resting right now. I think he was here earlier."

"Resting? What happened? My dad didn't hurt him did he?"

"Hannah, Greg was shot too."

"Oh God."

"He's fine. It was in the shoulder. He is alright though." Aaron said as Hannah started talking a mile a minute.

"No but I told him to leave, I told him that my dad would hurt him. And he didn't listen. God, he never listens to me and-" Hannah was silenced when she felt Aaron's lips touch hers. She pulled back and Aaron sat down. "Where did that come from?" Hannah asked still in shock.

"Well I had to get you to shut up somehow." He said as his smile straightened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay... I uh don't really know what to say. But as for shutting me up, well, it worked. Very well in fact." She said smiling.

"Trust me, I hadn't planned on it, it just kind of happened." He said blushing. Hannah gave him her 'uh huh, _right_' look which made him blush even more. "Okay, so maybe I had planned it...a little. But I didn't plan on it to happen here, at this moment, or in this kind of situation..." Aaron said trailing off.

"Aaron! Man, you're lucky it's so hard for me to move. Or I would have to return the favor." She said blushing. "It's okay really."

"Why are you so cool about this? If I had tried that last week you would've chewed my head off." He said looking straightly at her as a deep blush rushed to her cheeks. "Uh huh, you liked that didn't you." He said giving her a sly smile.

"Well....I ...uh..."

"Hey guys." Catherine said poking her head in. "Wow, it's wicked serious in here."

"Hi Catherine." _'Thank you Catherine! Yes I'm saved!'_ Hannah thought as she smiled.

"Hey. You're awake."

"Yes. Can you thank Lindsey for me? For Tiger I mean."

"Sure. Grissom took her home to get some sleep." Catherine said as Aaron stood up.

"I'm gonna get going. Hannah, we can finish our conversation later." He said smiling.

"Bye Aaron." Hannah said as Aaron left.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." Hannah answered quickly.

"Oookay." Catherine said as Sara pushed Greg's wheelchair into the room.

"Hannah. I passed Aaron in the hall and he said you were awake. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Uh, I'm going to leave you guys alone to talk." Catherine said walking to the door. "You get some rest."

"I'll come with you." Sara said turning around. "I'll come back in a bit."

"Okay. Bye Sara." Hannah said as Greg pulled his chair next to her bed.

---------------------

Meanwhile in the hall......

"Aaron! Hey Aaron hold on a second!" Catherine called down the hall.

"Oh, hey Catherine. What's up?"

"I want to talk to you about Hannah."

"Okay. What about Hannah?"

"Can you come down to the station with me? Please? This is an ongoing investigation and I need to make this official."

"Investigation? Don't you already know what happened?"

"Yes, but we have to file papers and make everything legal. Please Aaron, it would really help."

"Okay. If it will help Hannah, I'll do it." Aaron said as he left with Catherine and Sara.

-------------------------

"Greg, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Hannah said reaching up and putting her hand on his sling.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"But Greg, he could have killed you. I couldn't live with myself if that had happened." Hannah said as she started to cry.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay." Greg said taking her in his arms...arm... and comforting her. "It's all okay. I promise."

"I'm so scared Greg. What if we don't catch him? What if he tries to hurt me again? He didn't kill me this time, but he probably will next time. I'm so scared."

"Hannah, there's no reason to be scared anymore."

"What are you talking about? Did they catch him?"

"No. Hannah, your dad... he's dead Hannah."

"What? How?"

"Sara told me after she and everyone else found us, Brass and Warrick found your dad. After he shot us, he...he turned the gun on himself."

"Oh God." Hannah said with a blank expression on her face.

"Hannah? Are you okay?"

"I don't know how to feel right now. I'm almost...glad. He's my father and I'm glad he's dead. Is that wrong?"

"No, it's not wrong. I think you are just relieved. You know he can't hurt you anymore." Greg said as a worried look spread across Hannah's face. A woman came into the room and introduced herself.

"Hannah? I'm Diana Brooks. I'm a social worker for the hospital. May I talk to you for a minute?"

"Okay. Can Greg stay with me? Please?"

"Uh...alright." She said sitting down. "Hannah, as I'm sure you've been told, your father died. I looked at your file, and I see that you have no other family to speak of. That means that you will have to be placed in foster care until we can find permanent arrangements for you." She said as Hannah started to breathe heavily. Tears welled in her eyes, and it didn't go unnoticed by Greg.

"Ms. Brooks, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Greg said backing his wheelchair away from the bed. He turned to Hannah. "Don't worry." He whispered as the two adults went out side.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile......

"Aaron, how long have you known about this?" Catherine asked handing him a glass of water.

"Hannah told me when it first started."

"When was that?"

"It was just before Jeremy died. Jeremy was more of a father to her than a brother. He protected her."

"Aaron, I have Hannah's laptop here with me. I wanted to try to keep everything to myself or inside the team since Hannah works here, but I can't do it confidentially without her password. I wanted to ask you before I took it to one of our techs, do you think you might know her password?"

"No. I'm sorry. But knowing Hannah, it is something obvious, but something her father would never think of."

"Like what?" Catherine said pulling out a pen and paper.

"Well, I don't know. You could try Jeremy. That might be it." Aaron said as Catherine's head shot up.

"Wait, what is her mother's name?"

"Amanda."

"Okay. Thanks. I have a feeling that might be it."

"Look, I have to get home. That is, unless I have to stay."

"No it's okay. Thank you for your help Aaron." Catherine said as Aaron headed for the door.

"Catherine? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Why didn't you ask Hannah about this?"

"Because I'm afraid she wouldn't tell everything. I know from experience, even after the danger is over, you still may not feel like talking about it. It's like the person is still there hovering over you. It can be pretty scary."

"I guess so. Catherine? Please promise me that you will do your best to make sure she stays out of foster care. I don't know why, but that is what scares her more than anything. She just... I don't know. I just... I don't want her to be hurt anymore."

"You really care about her don't you Aaron?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend. No matter what her father said, she never deserved it. Not any of it. She is the best person I know. I want to help her anyway I can. I, uh should get going." Aaron said turning around and opening the door.

"Sure. Go ahead." Catherine said trying not to cry. Aaron's care for Hannah reminded her of Grissom when she was still with Eddie. He told her he would go to the ends of the earth to protect her and Lindsey, and he kept his word. She was happy that Hannah had friends like Aaron and Greg to protect her.

--------------------------

Greg was in the hall with the social worker and he looked into the room through the window.

"Ms. Brooks, you can't put her into foster care. She doesn't want to go through that. Isn't there something else you can do."

"Look, Mr. Sanders, I know you care about her, but you can't take care of her. I've done some checking on you too. You have no room in your apartment and you work night shift. You couldn't possibly be able to take care of her."

"I am the only thing she has left."

"Look, unless you can figure something out, I'm afraid I will have to put her in foster care. Even if only temporarily."

"Hey Greg. What's going on?" Sara asked walking up to him.

"Hey Sara. This is Ms. Brooks she is a social worker for the hospital." Greg said as the two women shook hands. "She wants Hannah to go into foster care."

"I know you feel it isn't the best thing for Hannah Mr. Sanders but I assure you it is. We need to talk to Hannah about this." She said as the three turned to the door and saw Hannah on the phone.

-------------------

"Hello? Aaron?"

"Hannah? What's up? Do you miss me already?"

"Aaron this is serious."

"What's wrong?"

"There is a lady here and she says I have to go to foster care. Aaron I don't want to go."

"Well where is she now?"

"She is in the hall with Greg. I think I see Sara too. But it doesn't look good. Aaron, I don't want to go, I would rather be back with my dad again!"

"Hannah, after last night, I don't think you mean that." He said trying to comfort her. "_Aaron! Come on! Dinner is ready!" _Hannah heard his mother calling to him. "Look, I have to go. I'll take care of it. Don't worry."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me. I'll come by later if I can. If not, I'll see you in the morning. Don't worry. I promise I'll help." He said hanging up. The social worker walked in and Greg and Sara stayed in the hall way.

"Hannah? I need to talk to you."

"What about Greg? And Sara? Is she out there?"

"Yes. They're talking. They will come in, in a minute. Look, Hannah, I know you aren't too keen on the idea of foster care, and I'm sure you have your reasons, but it is the only alternative right now. I'm very sorry."

"Please, I can stay at my house by myself, I can take care of myself."

"Hannah, you aren't old enough to stay by yourself. I'm sorry. But, I have found a couple who is interested in taking care of you until you are out of high school and longer if you need."

"No! Please I don't want to do this!" Hannah yelled as Sara pushed Greg in.

"Hannah, Sara and I have come up with an idea." Greg said pulling himself close to her. "We are going to look for an apartment together. It will be close to school and it will have a room for you too. So the three of us can live together."

"Good. I mean we can do that right? And I don't have to go to foster care right?"

"No. Hannah, it will take some time. We have to find a place we can afford, then there is paperwork to be filled out. And legally you can't stay with us until we have a place with a separate bedroom for you. I'm sorry. It will only be for a little while."

"No! What if the people don't want me to leave? Or what if they are like my dad and they hit me?"

"Hannah that won't happen. I promise."

"How can you be sure? You think I haven't thought about this? I thought about this after my brother died. I read about it and there are thousands of cases of abused kids in foster care. I don't want to go. I won't!"

"Hannah-"

"No! I swear on my brother's grave, I'll never go!"

"Look, if you had a place to stay, where you could have your own room until arrangements could be made for you else where, we wouldn't have to do this. But you don't. Hannah, I'm extremely sorry." Diana said standing up. "I'll leave you alone to talk about it." She said leaving the room. Greg turned to Hannah and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Hannah, listen to me, I know you don't like it, but you have to go. There's nothing I can do."

"Greg, I already told you I'm not going!"

"Hannah please-"

"Just go away!" Hannah screamed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Greg." Sara tried to stop him but he just shrugged her away and rolled himself outside. Sara pulled her chair to where Greg was and stared at Hannah. "Hannah, maybe you should listen to Greg. He cares about you so much. And he would never intentionally put you in harms way." Sara said as Hannah just turned away and looked out the window at the sunset. They stayed silent for a moment and Hannah finally spoke.

"I had a friend. Her name was Mandy. When we were in third grade, her mother was killed in a car accident. Nobody knew where her father was, so they put her in foster care." She said sniffling. "After the first week, she told me they were mean to her and they yelled at her. I asked her how and she said they hit her. Two weeks later, she showed me bruises on her back and arms. I was afraid because my dad was yelling at me more. And I was afraid of him hitting me like that. She told our teacher and two days later she didn't come to school. Everyone was told that she was in an accident with her foster parents and she was killed. But I knew they killed her because she was so scared after she told. When she told me, she said if they found out she told, they would kill her. After Jeremy died, I thought about telling the police about my dad, but I did some reading and there were over three thousand cases of child abuse in foster care in Nevada alone. That is why I stayed at home. I told myself, why tell the police and risk getting hurt by other people, when I can just keep my mouth shut and live with my dad til I'm eighteen."

"Hannah, I'm sorry." Sara said wiping the tears from her eyes. "We will figure something out. I promise. I'm going to see Greg. You get some rest and I'll have Greg come see you later okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for listening Sara."

"No problem." She said walking into the hall way where she saw Greg sitting next to one of the chairs along the wall with is head in his hands. "Greg? Are you okay?" Sara said as Greg just looked up at her.

"A few years ago, well, six years ago, Jeremy and I were working together as interns at the lab. He hated leaving Hannah alone. One day we came home and Hannah's father had her pinned to the couch. We walked in just as he was about to hit her....."

------

FLASHBACK...

_"Yeah man. That was a slam dunk case." Jeremy said opening the door. He ran to the living room when he heard ten year old Hannah crying. "Hannah?" He called walking through the house. "Dad! What are you doing? Let go of her!" He said pushing his father away. "What are you doing! Are you crazy? What did she do to you?" He yelled, his southern accent much like his father's, as Hannah jumped off the couch and ran to Greg who was standing in the corner._

_"She made a mess all in the kitchen and left it there for me to pick up."_

_"No I swear! I couldn't reach the broom, and I got a chair to reach for it and I knocked over the cereal."_

_"Don't talk back to me! You were raised better than that!" He said trying to get to her. Jeremy grabbed his father's arm and Greg stepped in front of Hannah._

_"Dad, it was an accident. She didn't mean to do it. Don't worry about it alright? Just drop it okay?" _

_"Okay. But you had better get in there and pick up that mess young lady. Or you'll be sorry." He said walking upstairs._

_"Yes sir." She said poking her head out from behind Greg. Once her father was gone, Jeremy walked over to her._

_"Hey sunflower. Are you okay?" He said hugging her. She nodded quietly. "Come on. Let's go get cleaned up."_

_"Hey Hannah, what you say we get some ice cream when we're finished?" Greg asked hugging her._

_"Okay."_

_"Come on. Let's go." He said following his friends into the kitchen._

END FLASHBACK....

-----------------

"After that, he didn't hit her. That is until Jeremy died." Greg said as he saw tears in Sara's eyes. "Jeremy loved Hannah so much. He was more than a brother. He treated her better than anybody else he knew. He was more of a father figure." Greg said wiping away his own tears. "I remember, after the car accident, just before he died, Jeremy told me to take care of Hannah and to make sure nothing ever happened to her. I promised him, but I couldn't do it. After his funeral, his father said he never wanted to see me again. He said I killed his son, he told me that I should have been the one who died, since I was driving. And I think about it everyday. And the more I think about it, the more I think he was right."

"No Greg, he wasn't. Don't ever say that. If you had died, I never would have known you, and we may never have met Hannah. So much would be different. You are the one who told Grissom he should try to get closer to Catherine after Eddie died, and look at how happy they are now."

"My best friend asked me on his deathbed to take care of Hannah. To protect her, and now look at us. She almost died because I wasn't there. I couldn't protect her. I'll bet if Jeremy could come back for just five minutes, he would come and beat the crap out of me for all of this. I broke the most important promise I made to him by letting Hannah get hurt."

"Greg, you saved her life. You have been protecting her this whole time. Without you, she would probably be dead."

"She gets beaten within an inch of her life, she gets shot and almost bleeds to death, and she finds out she has to go to foster care which I might add, she would rather die than have to do, and you call that protecting her? I haven't been protecting her, I've been helping him kill her. Just a lot slower than he would have liked it. Did you know that I am part, no, the whole reason for her getting hurt last night? He hit her because she was defending me." Greg said rasing his voice slightly.

"Stop it! Okay just stop! You can't put yourself down like this Greg! You have done everything you can to protect her. Sure, he still hit her, but you were there to help her get through it afterward. And I know she is grateful for that Greg." Sara said comforting him.

"She's right Greg. I am grateful to you." Hannah said from behind them. She walked slowly over, wincing with each baby step, and stood in front of him.

"Hannah. I'm so sorry. I know you don't want to go through foster care, and I will do everything I can to prevent that. I am so sorry."

"It's okay. I know you never meant for any of this to happen. And I know you are only trying to protect me."

"Hannah, you don't know how much I wish I could go back and make all of this go away. You don't know how much I wish Jeremy was here. I'm positive that none of this would have ever happened."

"Everything happens for a reason, and when it does, we have to hold our heads high and try our best to get through it together."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Someone told me that after Jeremy died. A man that I am proud to call my brother." She said smiling. Greg pulled her into a hug. She winced as he put his hand on her back. He quickly brought it back up. "It's okay Greg." She said as he gently placed his hand on her back. She started crying heavily and Greg whispered comforting words in her ears.

"I love you kiddo. I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you too." She said as they stayed and held each other close.

Sara watched with tears in her eyes. She had never known about this side of Greg. He was, at work, goofy, loud, and sometimes even annoying, but here with Hannah, he was the most caring and loving person she had ever met. She was glad Hannah had changed her perspective of Greg. If not, she would probably still be making fun of him. She thanked God for letting her get to know the real Greg. She knew how much she loved him now.

-------------------

A/N: So? I now it may sound like it to some people, but it isn't over yet. But, don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen. As far as I know. Most likely not. Anywhoo, I hope you liked it! Check for updates!

Sweet Jorja


	19. Searching Hannah

A/N: Hey y'all, so what do you think? Obviously you either liked it or I uploaded the two chapters at the same time cuz you are reading this. And FYI, the poem** 'Sarah' **was sent to me in an actual chain letter. If the actual writer of that poem is reading this, I hope you don't mind, and I love this poem. If anyone would like a copy of this letter, let me know and I'll email it to you. And as for the IM conversations, there are alot of intentional spelling mistakes. It's just to make it all realistic and junk. Anywhoo, on with the story. Enjoy!

-

At the Lab...

"Catherine, have you found anything?" Grissom asked walking into the AV Lab where Catherine had Hannah's laptop.

"Yeah. I found emails and IM conversations."

"Okay. Bring some up." He said sitting next to her.

"Okay. Here we go."

**To: ConcreteAngel02**

**From: Bebopsthename23**

**Subject: A Poem by Sarah**

**Hey Hannah, my cousin sent this to me and I thought you might want to read it. If it upsets you, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you soon.**

**Aaron**

**_Sarah_**

My name is Sarah

I am but three,

My eyes are swollen

I cannot see,

I must be stupid

I must be bad,

What else could have made

My daddy so mad?

I wish I were better

I wish I weren't ugly,

Then maybe my mommy

Would still want to hug me.

I can't speak at all

I can't do a wrong

Or else I'm locked up

All the day long.

When I awake I'm all alone

The house is dark

My folks aren't home.

When my mommy does come

I'll try and be nice,

So maybe I'll get just

One whipping tonight.  


Don't make a sound!

I just heard a car

My daddy is back

From Charlie's Bar.

I hear him curse

My name he calls

I press myself

Against the wall.

I try and hide

From his evil eyes

I'm so afraid now

I'm starting to cry.

He finds me weeping

He shouts ugly words,

He says its my fault

That he suffers at work.

He slaps me and hits me

And yells at me more,

I finally get free

And I run for the door.

He's already locked it

And I start to bawl,  
He takes me and throws me

Against the hard wall.

I fall to the floor

With my bones nearly broken,

And my daddy continues

With more bad words spoken.

"I'm sorry!", I scream

But its now much too late

His face has been twisted

Into unimaginable hate.

The hurt and the pain

Again and again

Oh please God, have mercy!

Oh please let it end!

And he finally stops

And heads for the door,

While I lay there motionless

Sprawled on the floor.

My name is Sarah

And I am but three,

Tonight my daddy

Murdered me.

  
There are thousands of kids out there just like Sarah. And you can

help.

Sickens me to my soul, and if you just read this and don't pass it

on I pray for your forgiveness, cause you would have to be one

heartless person

to not be effected by this email. And because you are effected, do

something about it! So all I am asking you to do, is take some

time to send this on and acknowledge that this stuff does happen,

and that people like her dad do live in our society, and I pray for

child abuse to wither

out and die, but also pray for the safety of our youth.

Please pass this poem on because as crazy as it might sound, it

might just indirectly change a life. Hey, you NEVER know.

Please forward if you are

AGAINST CHILD ABUSE 

"It must be a chain letter or something. Who ever really wrote it didn't sign it." Catherine said closing the email. "She got that one a few months ago. And this one...she got two weeks after that." She said openeing another email.

**To: ConcreteAngel02**

**From: Bebopsthename23**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

**Hey, I told you he wouldn't yell at you if I was there. He isn't home now is he? I hope you don't get in trouble. I'll see you Monday.**

**Aaron**

**To: Bebopsthename23**

**From: ConcreteAngel02**

**Subject: Re: (No Subject)**

**Hey Aaron, I know you were worried, but he didn't say anything all weekend. I think he either forgot or by a miracle, Ms. Andrews didn't call him. We'll see. See ya tomorrow.**

**Luv, Hannah**

"Hmmm. I wonder what that was about." Catherine said looking at Grissom.

"Something must have happened at school and she must have been scared. I mean, it can't be something bad, knowing Hannah."

"Yeah. I think she was scared and Aaron must have gone home with her to make sure nothing happened." Catherine said smiling. Grissom gave her a puzzled look.

"What?"

"I realized something today."

"What's that?"

"Aaron is like you."

"What? I'm not following."

"He is trying to do anything to protect her. Just like you did for me."

"Yes, but so is Greg."

"Yeah but I am just thinking ahead."

"Thinking ahead to what?"

"Well, you aren't the only friend who helped me, you were just the one who was right there. Greg couldn't be right there, so Aaron was."

"Catherine you are making little to almost no sense."

"Think about it. Warrick was helpng me too, but we are only friends. You helped me and...well look at where we are now."

"Okay, I'm starting to get it. You mean Aaron likes Hannah as in more than just friends, and comparing him to me, he is just to chicken to tell her."

"Exactly. But Hannah probably knows this. Up until last night she had an obsticle which made her afraid to speak."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Let's see what else is here." Grissom said as Catherine closed out the email.

"Okay. Let's check out her IM conversations." Catherine said as a list of conversations and dates came up. "Okay we have a ton of them here from Aaron and what looks like the same amount from Greg."

"What makes you think it is Greg based on the screen name?"

"Gil, think about it. VegasLabRat?"

"Oh, right. Uh, anyway...moving on." He said blushing.

"Okay. To save time, let's start at... hmm a few weeks ago. After her first day here. If we find something interesting, we can go back further."

"Okay. Pull it up."

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:30 AM): **hey aaron. r u there?

Bebopsthename23 (9:30 AM): yup. how was your first day today?

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:31 AM): **I loved it! It was so awesome. I couldn't collect anything, but it was cool.

Bebopsthename23 (9:31 AM): did you get to work with that girl Sara like you wanted?

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:32 AM): **no, I think she was having a bad day. And...well never mind.

Bebopsthename23 (9:32 AM): what?

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:32 AM): **nvm

Bebopsthename23 (9:32 AM): hannah! come on. tell me.

**ConcreteAngel02(9:33 AM):**Well, I don't think she likes me that much. I don't think she even likes Greg that much. But Greg said she was uncomfortable around kids. i think that might be it.

Bebopsthename23(9:33 AM): Well, maybe she has to get used to it. You'll see. Everybody can't help but love you. ;D

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:34 AM): **Thanx. : ) I hope you're right tho. She seems really deticated to her work. And I think it would be kewl to work with her.

Bebopsthename23 (9:34 AM): probly. Hey, mom is taking me to the mall, you wanna come?

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:35 AM):** Uh, I dunno.

Bebopsthename23 (9:35 AM): Well, is ur dad home?

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:35 AM):** nope. hes at work.

Bebopsthename23 (9:35 AM): ok then. it shouldnt be a prob. cuz he never really minds as long as he knows where you are. You can call him at work. You do it all the time and you never get in trouble right?

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:36 AM): **Yeah you're right. I did all of my chores when I got home, so I can't get in trouble for that tonight. Well, it looks like it will be a good night.

Bebopsthename23 (9:36 AM): Okay then. Well, I can call him and say I want to surprise you. You know, for your first day and all. Then I can promise you won't get in any trouble because you wouldn't have known about it. How does that sound?

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:37 AM):** You know I think that might work. Try it and tell me what he says.

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:37 AM): **You have the number right?

Bebopsthename23 (9:37 AM): yup. brb. don't go away.

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:37 AM):** okay. hurry.

Bebopsthename23 (9:45): hey i'm back

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:45 AM): **what did he say?

Bebopsthename23 (9:46 AM): he said as long as ur chores and stuff were all finished, it was fine.

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:26 AM):** yes! thanx Aaron, i really owe you one.

Bebopethename23 (9:46 AM): nah. don't mention it. that ones on me. but that's the only one. ;)

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:47 AM): **Uh huh. I'll remember that. lol anyway, I'll see you soon, call before you leave okay?

Bebopsthename23 (9:47 AM): sure. see ya soon.

Bebopsthename23 Signed Off (9:48 AM)

"Well, that's nice." Grissom said looking at Catherine.

"Yeah, but it is also sad. She said that it would be a good night. I guess she got yelled at a lot."

"Perhaps. Let's look at another one." Grissom said closing the conversation.

"Alright. This one was the day Hannah broke her arm. She is talking to Greg." Catherine said opening the next conversation.

VegasLabRat (6:15 PM): yo Hannah! lol u there?

**ConcreteAngel02 (6:15 PM):** yeah i'm here. what's up?

VegasLabRat (6:15 PM): not much. how ya doin'?

**ConcreteAngel02 (6:16 PM):** eh, i'm okay i guess. it hurts a little, but i'll live. I hope.

VegasLabRat (6:16 PM): thats not funny u know.

**ConcreteAngel02 (6:16 PM):** what? i just can't wait until i get to go to work and get out of here for a while.

VegasLabRat (6:17 PM): yeah, i see what you mean. Hannah, you know they are going to ask questions right? I mean, you can't tell them what happened. Have you thought about what to tell them?

**ConcreteAngel02 (6:17 PM):** yeah. I think i'll just tell them i fell down the stairs or something. i hate having to lie to everyone though, it's just, complicated.

VegasLabRat (6:18 PM): don't worry. if the situation is presented to where they find out, i'm sure they'll forgive you.

**ConcreteAngel02 (6:18 PM):** yeah. you're right. I just hope that i never have to face that.

**ConcreteAngel02 (6:19 PM): **Greg, i need you to do something for me.

VegasLabRat (6:19 PM): anything. what is it?

**ConcreteAngel02 (6:19 PM):** I need you to hold on to my mother's jewelry box for me. just for a while. i want to keep it, but i can't risk my dad finding it again. plz?

VegasLabRat (6:20 PM): of course. i was wondering, how did he find it anyway? i thought you always kept it covered up or something.

**ConcreteAngel02 (6:20 PM):** i do. i thought it was covered when I left. he probably moved stuff around when he was getting clothes for me when i was with Griss and Catherine. idk, it's done now.

VegasLabRat (6:21 PM): i guess it is.

**ConcreteAngel02 (6:21 PM): **i'm gonna go. dad will be home soon. i'm gonna leave him a note saying i had to leave early. i don't want to see him before shift tonight. just incase he is still angry. ttyl.

VegasLabRat (6:22 PM): where are you going to go? i mean chances are someone from the team is going to be at the lab, and it won't make any sense if you come in hours early.

**ConcreteAngel02 (6:22 PM):** i'll probably go hang with Aaron for a while. I'll call you if I go there. if I don't call that means i went to our old hang out okay?

VegasLabRat (6:23 PM): okay Hannah. I have to get ready for work soon. see ya later.

VegasLabRat Signed Off (6:23 PM)

"Well, at least we know how she really broke her arm." Grissom said looking to Catherine who had tears in her eyes. "Catherine? What is it?"

"It's my fault."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It's all my fault. When she got in trouble. I left the box uncovered and her mother's necklace on top. Gil, it's my fault! I got her in trouble." She said bursting into tears.

"Shh. Hey, it's okay. I'm sure she knows you didn't mean to. You didn't know Catherine. It's okay." He comforted. They heard a knock at the door.

"Uh, excuse me. Catherine?" David said standing at the door.

"Oh, hey David. What is it? Lindsey didn't mess anything up earlier did she?"

"No. This came for you. It was sent from Desert Palms. It has some X-rays inside."

"Oh, why did you get it?"

"It got mixed in with Doc Robbins' mail and he asked me to deliver it to you." He said handing her the envelope. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you David."

"No problem Catherine." He said leaving the two CSI's alone. Catherine opened the envelope an took out two X-Ray pictures.

"What are these from?" Grissom asked not recogizing the doctor's name.

"They are X-Rays of Hannah's arm. I told the doctor we were investigating what happened. He told me he personally didn't believe Hannah's story. I had to get a warrant, but I got them." She said holding the first one up to the light. "Oh my God." Catherine said looking at the break.

"It's a spiral fracture."

"He twisted her arm enough to break it." Catherine said as another tear escaped down her cheek. "I feel so bad Gil. If I hadn't touched it, or if I had put it back the way I found it, that wouldn't have happened. And maybe she would have been able to defend herself against her father the other night."

"Catherine, you know me, I believe in science almost more than anything. Except I believe even more that everything happens for a reason." He said putting a hand on her cheek. "This happened for a reason Catherine. We may not know the reason yet, and we may never know. But it was for a reason."

"I know what the reason is. It was to get her away from her father. It was to... set her free." Catherine said looking down at the X-Ray on the table.

"I guess you're right. So...what else did the doctor say?" He said sliding the X-Rays back into the envelope.

"Not much. He told me that the whole situation was strange." Catherine said opening her notebook. "Well, he told me that Hannah was brought in by her brother. Which I'm assuming was Greg. He said they gave him the smallest amount of information as possible."

"Well, we know the reasoning for that."

"Yeah. Well, something else he said was weird."

"What's that?"

"He said Hannah was very calm. She didn't cry, or flinch when he made the cast. She was just so calm and still."

"Well, I guess being abused for so long, she had to make herself tougher. Her father probably yelled more if she cried which is why she didn't cry anytime else either." Grissom said glancing at the notebook. "She didn't cry after that interrogation with Adam West either. And when he broke her cast, he was squeezing hard. I think if it was me, I probably would have been a little shaken up."

"Yeah. Abuse victims tend to hide that very well." Catherine said remembering what her life once was like.

"Why? I mean, if you are a victim, and you are afraid to cry around your abuser, then why not cry in front of someone else? It's not like you will get in trouble with them or anything."

"Gil it is complicated. You have to have been in that situation before you can fully understand. It is being afraid of going too far when talking to someone. Or crying too much and causing concern with somebody else."

"I guess I know what you mean. I remember after Eddie would hurt you, you would come to see me. And I remember that a few times we never spoke. You just cried. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" Catherine said smiling.

"Hannah's problem was, her father practically kept her on servalence. He had to know where she was at all times. She couldn't go and see Greg for comfort. We already know that based on his feelings toward Greg."

"But she did confide in him. After the interrogation, Greg was putting his lab coat in the lab, and she started crying. I'm sure she confided in Aaron a lot too."

"Well, yeah. He is the only one her father would let her see without getting into trouble. But obviously Greg and Hannah were finding a way to meet. I mean her father went out a lot. Just put two and two together."

"Yeah." Catherine said looking at the screen again. "Hey. Let's look at that one. It was a message to Aaron the day of the shooting." Catherine said clicking on the conversation.

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:52 PM):** aaron? r u there?

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:52 PM): **aaron plz! i need to talk to you! its an emergency!

Bebopsthename23 Auto Response (9:52 PM): hey. I'm in a false state of ibernation...ttyl.

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:53 PM):** aaron! you have to help! call Greg! I think my dad is really upset. I'm really scared. I have a bad feeling about this. Oh, please come back on!

Bebopsthename23 Returned (9:56 PM)

Bebopsthename23 (9:56 PM): hannah? what is it? whats going on?

Bebopsthename23 (9:57 PM): r u there?

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:58 PM): **i'm here, but i'm scared. i can't call Greg, or i'll get in trouble.

Bebopsthename23 (9:58 PM): calm down. what happened?

**ConcreteAngel02 (9:59 PM):** long story short, Sara brought me home. Greg was with us. dad saw him. and that was the second time today! i'm in SO much trouble! i told my dad that Greg was switching shifts so he would let me keep the job. aaron, i'm so scared!

Bebopsthename23 (10:00 PM): look, calm down okay? it will be okay. i promise i'll help. nothing bad is going to happen. I'll call greg. hang in there as long as you can. has he called you downstairs or said he needs to talk to you?

**ConcreteAngel02 (10:00 PM):** no, but i think he will soon. i'm scared!

Bebopsthename23 (10:01 PM): look, mom is on the phone right now. when she is done, i'll call greg. just talk to me until i call him okay? i promise, i won't let anything happen.

**ConcreteAngel02 (10:01 PM):** omg! g2g!

Bebopsthename23 (10:02 PM): what? what is it?

Bebopsthename23 (10:03 PM): hannah? are you there? talk to me, what's going on?

Bebopsthename23 (10:05 PM): Hannah!

Bebopsthename23 Signed Off (10:06 PM)

"Oh my God." Catherine said closing the conversation. "She was so scared."

"Yeah. She saw it coming before her father ever said anything." Grissom said standing up to stretch. "Come on. Let's go check on Linds. Then we can go to see how Hannah is doing."

"Okay." Catherine said standing up and quikcly wiping the tears from her eyes.

-

A/N: That wasn't too dreadfully long was it? Sry...I know I'm dragging the story. There are just somethings I want said by the characters and that is why I have to drag it AND have some of these details you know? heh heh heh. If it is too long and you want me to get to the point, just let me know, and I'll skip all the long descriptive crap... I mean junk...I mean stuff. LOL Plz review!

Sweet Jorja


	20. Intense Conversation and a Sigh of Relie...

A/N: Hey y'all! I know the last chappy was kinda...out there. But this one gets down to the point. I think...idk. I write as it comes...lol. Anywhoo, Enjoy!

* * *

Hannah opened her eyes and looked out the window at the bright skyline. She looked at the chairs by the wall across from her bed and saw Greg sleeping, his head against the wall. Sara was lying across his lap and he had his arm around her waist. 

Hannah slowly reached over to try to get a glass of water. Her muscles were stiff and she could hardly reach. She grabbed the cup with her fingers and it slipped and rolled off of the table along with the full pitcher of ice water. The crash made Sara's head shoot up and Greg slowly opened his eyes as she moved.

"Uh...sorry guys." Hannah whispered, still frozen in her position with her arms across the table.

"Here, let me get that for you." Sara said taking the cup to the sink and filling it with water.

"Thanks." Hannah said as Greg walked over to her bedside.

"Hey kiddo. How did you sleep?"

"Eh, I did okay. I had another nightmare though. But it didn't last long. I had another dream about Jeremy too." She said smiling.

"Really? Which one was that?"

"The one when he showed me all of those pictures of my mom. And he told me stories about her and dad."

"Oh, that's one of your favorites isn't it?" Greg asked as Hannah nodded.

"Yeah. He told me how happy they were. He told me how great dad was. Especially with mom. Of course I didn't believe him. But my favorite part was when he told me how beautiful mom was."

"He was right. Your mom was very beautiful. You look just like her you know." Greg said smiling as Hannah blushed at his compliment.

"Well, I'll bet she never looked like this." Hannah said looking down. "You know, I had a dream once. It was the night after my dad hit me for the first time after Jeremy died. My mother came to me and held me because I was crying. I had the same dream after I broke my arm. Except it wasn't my mother, it was Jeremy."

"I had a dream like that too when I was little. It was after my grandmother died. After that I didn't feel as sad." Sara said breaking her silence.

"But it was weird. I think in a sense I knew my dad was dead before anyone told me. It just didn't click until you told me."

"What do you mean you knew?" Greg asked confused.

"Well after I was shot, I had that dream a third time. And this time both mom and Jeremy were there. We were in a room. Everything was beautiful. I remember looking through a window and seeing my dad. I ran to Jeremy, and he told me that it was okay. That I didn't have to be scared anymore. He told me that my dad couldn't get inside." Hannah said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Hey kiddo. Come here." Greg said opening his arms to her. "It's okay." He said as Hannah cried.

"I just- I miss him so much. I wish he was here Greg."

"I know. Me too." Greg said as there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me. Miss Carson?"

"Yes ma'am." Hannah said sitting up.

"Hi. My name is Nina Morales. I'm from family services. Ms. Brooks gave me your file. I've been sent to evaluate you as part of hospital protocol."

"Good morning." Hannah said shaking her hand. "I take it this isn't a physical evaluation."

"No it isn't. Would you mind if I talked to you for a few minutes?"

"Um, sure. Can Greg and Sara stay with me? Please?"

"Well I would rather talk alone. But sure. If it will make you more comfortable, they can stay." She said placing a paper on her clipboard. "Okay then. Just relax okay? This is just you and I talking. Since I am state appointed, everything is confidential, but only to a certain extent. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Hannah said passing a glance to Greg.

"Do you mind if I call you Hannah?" She asked as Hannah nodded. "Okay. I have been asked to talk about what happened the other night as part of procedure. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay. If there is anything you want or need to say, just feel free."

"Yes ma'am." Hannah watched the woman take notes. "Look, I know that what happened was a tragedy. And I know that my dad was unstable. I know why and I don't blame him either."

"Hannah-" Greg whispered as he put his hand on her shoulder, but Hannah just shrugged him away.

"What do you mean you know why?"

"My dad hated me. End of story."

"Well your father may have been unstable, but I'm sure he loved you." The woman said as Hannah shifted on her bed. She untied part of her hospital gown to reveal her shoulders.

"Oh yeah, he loved me a lot." Hannah said pointing to her bruises. The woman's eyes were filled with horror and her expression went blank as if she didn't know what to do.

"You- You uh, said you didn't blame him. Why?" Ms. Morales managed to choke out a few words trying to get past the lump in her throat.

"Because. I know that if I had never been born, my mom, dad, and brother would all be alive and happily living their lives."

"Well there is always a reason for everything."

"I know. My- my brother told me that." Hannah said glancing at Greg. "My brother Jeremy used to tell me stories. About mom and dad and everything about them seemed perfect. That is until I was born. In some way or another, it is my fault." Hannah said as Greg once again tried to stop her.

"Hannah, stop. None of it was your fault." Greg said as Hannah just turned to him and as she spoke she raised her voice a little.

"Okay then, let's start with mom. She dies giving birth to me. If I never existed, she would still be alive. Going down the line, Jeremy was killed when we were going out for my birthday. Another thing that wouldn't have happened if I was never born. And finally dad. He was so torn up that he became violent." Hannah said as tears welled in her eyes. Her voice got even louder. "He killed himself because of me! I wish I had died and not my mom. None of this would have ever happened!" Hannah said bursting into tears as Greg took her in his arms and held her tight.

"Don't ever say that. You are so beautiful and you have helped so many people."

"Greg, I had something to do with the deaths of my parents, my brother, and almost you."

"Hannah, if you never lived, where would I be right now? I wouldn't be so far ahead in my work, because you wouldn't have been there to push me to talk to Grissom. And I would never be with the girl of my dreams." Greg said looking at Sara who also had tears in her eyes. "I'm with her because you helped me."

"Everyone says how great I am. And how nobody could possibly hate me because I'm 'such a good person', but you know what? One person did. And you know what else? It kills me. It kills me that I'm such a good person but I have ruined so many lives. I killed the one person my dad cared about when I was born. One life ruined. Jeremy lost his mother. Life number two. And most of all, you lost the only best friend you had. And I know how much mom cared about you too."

"No, don't say that. You could never ruin my life." Greg said holding Hannah tighter. "I love you too much to even think that at all." Greg said as Hannah looked up to the sound of a knock at the door.

"Excuse me. I need to speak to Hannah." A doctor said poking his head into the room. "I could come back later." He said glancing at Ms. Morales.

"No, please." Hannah said wiping her eyes.

"Well if Ms. Morales isn't finished I could-"

"Oh no doctor, I have all I need." She said closing her notes and standing up. "Hannah I think a lot was uncovered today. A lot that I think you probably couldn't say with your father around. Am I right?" She asked as Hannah simply nodded. "Keep talking to people. If you need, you can come and see me anytime. If so, that will be totally confidential since it is your choice alright?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Hannah said as Nina left and the doctor pulled a chair up to Hannah's bed.

"Alright. First of all Mr. Sanders, when I told you at first of Hannah's injuries I said that the bullet went through her spleen and it had to be removed. Do you remember?"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"Well I talked to the surgeon who did the operation to get a prescription for antibiotics and he said that I was misinformed. Hannah's spleen did in fact rupture, but it was reparable. I'm sorry for the confusion."

"It's alright. I'm just glad we know."

"And Hannah how are you doing this morning?"

"Well, I was really stiff this morning, but I'm alright I guess."

"That's good. I'm going to have a nurse check you out. If everything is okay and you promise to be careful for a while, you may be able to be released tonight."

"T-tonight?" Hannah said slowly, looking at Greg.

"Yes. Usually we keep gunshot victims for at least two days, but you are healing rather quickly."

"Um, th- thanks." Hannah said almost blankly as the doctor stared at her.

"Are you alright? I figured you would be excited."

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." She said smiling.

"Alright. I'll have a nurse come in and look at you. Then I want you to get some rest." The doctor said standing up. "Mr. Sanders, I think you should go back to your room to get your bandages changed and I will make up your release forms. You can come back in afterward."

"Okay. Thank you doctor." Greg said as he and Sara made their way out of the room. Greg had his bandages changed and he decided to stay in his room with Sara for a while. They were looking in the newspaper for affordable apartments with little success as they heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me? Greg Sanders?" A thin short woman poked her head in.

"Yes."

"There are some people here to see you."

"Um, okay. Do you know who it is?"

"No sir. I only know Ms. Brooks. She is a social worker here."

"Okay. I'll come out." Greg said looking at Sara. They walked out of his room and caught the nurse coming from Hannah's room. "Excuse me nurse. Is Hannah going to be released tonight?"

"Most likely. She is sleeping now. But I think she should be with her foster parents by late afternoon." The nurse said smiling as Greg's expression turned blank.

"Thanks." Greg said walking to the social worker fro the night before. "Ms. Brooks, good morning." He said smiling as Sara walked up next to him. He looked at the couple standing behind Ms. Brooks. "Hello."

"Good morning Mr. Sanders." Ms. Brooks said shaking his hand. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. They are the ones I told you about that want to take care of Hannah."

"Oh yes. Hello." Greg said slowly glancing at Sara. "Um, this is my girlfriend Sara Sidle."

"Nice to meet you both. Miss Sidle, I think I've seen you and your coworkers on the news before." Mrs. Anderson said shaking her hand.

"Yes ma'am." Sara said smiling.

"Oh please, call me Mary. My husband Richard and I have been wanting to take a child in for a while. We kept trying to find teenagers because our house isn't exactly child proof. We heard about Hannah and we couldn't wait to meet her."

"Have you seen her yet?" Greg asked watching the woman run a hand through her almost white hair.

"No. Ms. Brooks thought you would want to meet us first."

"Well, now that we've all met, I think we can take a walk in if we're quiet." Greg said opening the door to Hannah's room. They walked in and Greg opened the curtain around Hannah's bed. Mary's eyes widened when she saw Hannah.

"Oh my goodness. You poor girl." She whispered almost to herself as Greg walked closer to Hannah's bedside.

Hannah moaned as she turned over onto her back. Greg saw a tear running down her cheek and he gently wiped it away. She started to breathe heavier as more tears came. Greg wiped them away and whispered to her.

"Hannah. Hey kiddo, wake up." Greg said placing a hand on her face. Her eyes shot open and more tears came out. "Hey. Another nightmare huh? It must have been a bad one."

"Greg? Wha- I- In my dream- You were dead. It was so real. I thought you were dead. I was so scared." Hannah whispered as Greg held her close and she finally noticed the other people behind him. "Who is that?" She asked as Greg silently got up.

"Hannah, they are the couple that would like to take care of you for a while."

"Greg-"

"Hannah, it's only for a little while." Greg said as Hannah looked up at the elderly couple.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." She said first shaking Mary's hand, then Richard's.

"Hello my dear. We didn't mean to wake you. We just wanted to see you."

"It's alright." Hannah said looking down. "Can I be honest with you? I mean just flat out honest?"

"Of course."

"You are very nice. You look like very nice people. I'm just afraid if I live with complete strangers, things will change too much."

"Thank you for telling us this Hannah. We will do our best to prevent things from changing too much for you. I promise Hannah, you will be very happy with us."

"Thank you." Hannah said taking another drink of water.

"We'll leave you alone to rest now. We'll see you later and we can talk some more okay Hannah?"

"Yes ma'am."

Greg and Sara followed them out into the hall. Greg saw Aaron and his mother coming up the hall and he smiled to himself. 'Just the person to cheer her up' he thought to himself as the walked closer.

"Aaron, Ms. Michaels, How are you?"

"We're good. How's Hannah? I feel so bad about not seeing her yet."

"She's good. Aaron, I'll bet she will he very happy to see you. I think she needs a little cheering up." Greg said glancing at the couple waiting to talk to him.

"Mom, you can go in first. I need to talk to Greg for a minute."

"Alright sweetie." She said walking into the room.

"Greg, who are they?" Aaron asked worriedly.

"They are her new foster parents."

"Oh man. No wonder she's in a bad mood. But I think we can help her."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll talk about it later." Aaron said going into Hannah's room. Greg went back over to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson.

"Mr. Sanders, if you don't mind my saying so, I can tell you care about Hannah a lot, how come you're not taking her?" Richard said finally breaking his silence.

"Please, call me Greg. I want to, but Sara and I have to work out our schedules and we are going to look for a bigger apartment together so Hannah can stay with us. But for now she needs a place to stay."

"I see." He said as Mary turned to them.

"Greg, that boy who just went in there, is that her boyfriend?"

"No. I mean not really. They have been best friends since they were born. Aaron's mother was best friends with Hannah's mother. When she died, Aaron's mom said she would do her best to take care of Hannah. She did. We all did. Her father restricted that though. I'm just glad she won't have to deal with him anymore."

"I can't begin to imagine what that poor girl has been through. It's just so horrible." Mary said looking into the window. "How do you fit into all of this? I mean how did you come to be so close to Hannah in the first place?"

"Before she was born, her family was the one I never had. Her brother was my best friend. When Hannah was born, I fell in love the moment I saw her." He said smiling remembering how small she was. "When Hannah's mother died, her father sank into depression and lost himself. Jeremy took care of Hannah like she was his own daughter instead of a sister. When Jeremy was killed in a car accident, her protection was gone. Jeremy couldn't protect her anymore, and since her father blamed me for Jeremy's death, I couldn't protect her either. But then we would find ways to see each other and I would check up on her when I had the chance. Then a few months ago we started working together."

"You work together?" Richard asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. She is an intern at the crime lab with my shift."

"Night shift? How did she manage that?"

"Long story short, she organized her entire schedule including school to fit it in."

"Wow. I think that is what she meant about the whole change thing." Richard said looking at his wife. Mary was a world away, watching as Aaron walked toward Hannah's bed. His mother met him halfway and whispered to him. After that she left them alone to talk and she made her way to the cafeteria.

"Aaron, hey." Hannah sat up as her friend walked in.

"Hey. You haven't had another party without me have you?" He said flashing her a smile, but her face stayed blank. He noticed that she had been crying. "What is it?" He walked closer when she didn't say anything. "Hannah?" She just lowered her head when he reached the bedside. "Talk to me."

"I just- I don't want to talk about it okay. Can you just- I don't know. I think I'm alright." She said forcing a half smile and scooting over, making room for Aaron to sit with her.

"Come on, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything."

"I just don't know what to do. Everything is so screwed up now. The hospital is releasing me tonight and I have to stay with the Andersons. I mean, they seem like nice people, but so much is going to have to change. I know for a fact that they aren't going to let me stay at the lab. What am I going to do about that? I love it there. I just can't give that up."

"I know Hannah." Aaron said looking at the floor. "Look, I think I may be able to help."

"What are you talking about?" Hannah asked, her eyes wide.

"I have to talk to Greg about it first."

"Oh come on Aaron! You can't leave me hanging on this!"

"Okay, fine. There might be a way for you to stay with me and mom for a while. I talked to mom about it last night and she wants to try it."

"Really? Oh my God Aaron thank you so much!" She said throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Uh...Hannah... Can you loosen up a bit? I kinda need to breathe." Aaron choked out and Hannah hugged him tighter. "Uh... Hannah... I can't breathe..."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited." Hannah said smiling as she released her grip on Aaron.

"It's okay. But don't get your hopes up. There is a chance that it may not work."

"I know. I just want to hope it will." Hannah said as her smile straightened.

"Hey, what happened to that smile? I thought you were excited." Aaron said faking a sad look.

"Cute. Really cute." Hannah said smiling again.

"I try. I guess I'm just that kind of guy." Aaron said as Hannah laughed. She leaned in to hug him again but he smiled and pulled away. "Are you going to be gentle this time?" Aaron asked as Hannah nodded. They broke apart as they heard the door open.

"Hey you two. Get a room." Greg said smiling as he walked towards Hannah's bed.

"That's not funny you know." Hannah said staring at Greg.

"Oh come on Hannah. You know I was kidding."

"I know. Hey! You're out of the wheelchair!" Hannah said laughing.

"Yup. I was released a few minutes ago."

"Oh. I guess I'm next huh?" Hannah said as her smiled straightened again.

"Hey, don't worry. I have it covered. Remember?" Aaron said smiling.

"Yeah." Hannah said smiling a little smile.

"Do one of you guys care to tell me what you are talking about?" Greg said puzzled.

"Mom and I want to try to have Hannah stay with us for a while. Until you and Sara can find an apartment."

"Wow. That would be great. If it could actually work."

"Why wouldn't it? We have a spare room, it is close to school, and we know Hannah will be taken care of."

"Yeah, well incase you two haven't noticed, some people might have trouble with a girl living in the same house as her friend. Especially because you're a guy."

"I don't care. I still want to try it." Aaron said getting up and walking to Greg. He leaned over and whispered to him. "I don't care what anyone says. I promised Hannah I would help her and I intend to. This has to work Greg, it has to." Aaron said turning to Hannah who was just staring at them.

"Man, I hope you're right." Greg said walking to Hannah's bedside and sitting where Aaron was. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm good I guess. I keep having nightmares though."

"They're not getting any better huh?"

"Well, sometimes they aren't so bad. Then the next one is horrifying. It comes and goes."

"Well, it will stop eventually." Greg said as they heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Carson? You have some visitors." A nurse said poking her head in.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Hannah said as the nurse disappeared and a few seconds later Catherine and Grissom came in. They were about halfway to the bed when the nurse came back.

"Um, I'm sorry, but there are only a maximum of two to three visitors allowed at one time."

"Uh, I'll go stay with mom in the cafeteria." Aaron said standing up. Greg stood up and started to follow him.

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you later kiddo."

"Okay guys, thanks." Hannah said as Catherine pulled a chair to one side of the bed and Grissom pulled a chair to the other.

"How are you doing kiddo?" Catherine asked smiling.

"I'm okay. Tell Lindsey that Tiger is helping a little."

"I will sweetie." Catherine looked at Grissom, and Hannah looked down at the blanket that covered her.

"Hannah? Is something bothering you?" Grissom asked as Hannah looked up. "I mean, of course you must have a lot of things going through your mind, but..."

"I now what you mean Grissom." She said smiling.

"Good. Well, is there?"

"I was just thinking about- Well..."

"What is it sweetie?" Catherine said leaning forward.

"I lost my job at the lab because I ruined Mr. Ecklie's experiment, didn't I?"

"What? Is that what this is about?"

"Well, I overheard you guys talking and I never really got to talk to you about it. And I'm sure the sheriff agrees with him though."

"Of course not. Why would you believe a thing like that?"

"I don't know. But... did you get to talk to the sheriff yet?"

"I did briefly. He wouldn't tell me anything though. I knows that you heard what Ecklie said so he wanted to talk to you himself."

"Really? Oh man... this is rough." Hannah said softly. A smirk formed on her face and Grissom and Catherine smiled. "So, if I'm clear, when can I come back to work?"

"You know, I knew you were going to ask me that." Grissom said smiling. "Greg was right, you are like Sara."

"Well?"

"Well, not for a while. It will take you a while to heal."

"Only a few weeks."

"I will make you a deal." Grissom said as Hannah's eyes shot over to his. "You heal and take the rest of your summer break off. After school starts, depending on the situation, you can come back to work."

"What? Grissom it is almost two months until school starts again!" Hannah said objectively.

"I know... but you are a tough kid. You can handle it." Grissom said as Hannah huffed.

"Fine. Deal. I'll come back when school starts."

"The second week of school. That way you have some time to get to know your teachers and everything."

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Hannah said smiling and Catherine cracked up laughing.

"Yes I am as a matter of fact."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure." Hannah said as there was another knock at the door. Hannah looked over to the door and sat up quickly when she saw who it was. "Sheriff Mobley. Hello sir."

"Hello Hannah. Gil, Catherine, good afternoon. I just wanted to congratulate you on your help on the West case Hannah. And everyone at the department sends their wishes."

"Thank you sir."

"And I wanted to speak to you about what happened on Thursday with Conrad Ecklie." He said his tone turning grim. Hannah sensed this and suddenly became worried. "I wanted to let you know that Conrad has been suspended without pay for a week for not following laboratory procedure. And as for you position at the lab..." He started, hesitating. "We are all anxious for you to come back." He finished, smiling along with Catherine and Grissom. Hannah looked from Catherine to Grissom, almost in disbelief.

"Thank you sir." Hannah said unable to stop smiling.

"No problem Hannah. I would have told Grissom, but I just wanted to tell you in person. I have instructed Ecklie to write a formal apology over is suspension as well."

"Oh, that isn't necessary. I'm sure he is sorry already."

"I know, but we all know what happens when someone underestimates you, don't we Hannah?" He said smiling. "From what I've seen, all those who do are proved wrong every time."

"Well, thank you sir." Hannah said blushing.

"My pleasure. Well, I have to get back to the station. You guys did your job on the West case, now I have to go do mine. You get to feeling better Hannah. And as I said before, we all can't wait for you to come back."

"Thank you sheriff Mobley." Hannah said as he left them alone. Hannah turned back to Catherine and Grissom and smiled. "Oh my God! I can't believe it!"

"Congratulations kiddo. Not only did you beat Ecklie at his own game, which is one heck of a triumph on its own, but you also have the sheriff on your good side. That could come in handy." Catherine said smiling.

Hannah smiled at the compliments. For years she had dreamed of working with such extraordinary people, and she got that. She had dreamed for years of being rid of the burden of her father, and she was. She was glad that everything was starting to go well for her. Maybe this was a chance to start over again. She didn't want to pass it up.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so we are back to me having sucky endings. But I didn't want to make this dreadfully long. Anywhoo, I just wanted to get this one posted for all you nice people. I hope y'all liked it! And I will have some up as soon as I can. Plz r&r! Check for updates! 

Sweet Jorja


	21. Sweet Release

A/N: Okay, so now I'm officially on vacation and I will be getting a lot more writing done. At least I know that _this_ vacation I will get to actually write something. Anywhoo, here it is! Plx r&r! ENJOY!

* * *

An hour had passed since sheriff Mobley came to see Hannah with the good news. She had hardly been able to stop smiling. Catherine and Grissom had left shortly after the sheriff did so Hannah was on her own for a while. She was in too good of a mood to sleep and she didn't want any nightmares ruining that. After a while, Ms. Morales the social worker knocked at the door. She came in and was followed by Greg and Sara, Aaron and his mother, the Andersons, and a nurse.

"Good afternoon Hannah." The nurse said getting ready to take Hannah's blood pressure.

"Hello." Hannah said looking around at everyone. "Uh, what are you all doing here? I thought there were only a few people here at a time."

"I think these people are here to help you Hannah." The nurse said smiling. "It's time for you to pack up. I have your release papers right here." She finished as Hannah's eyes widened.

"Wait, we haven't talked about-"

"Don't worry about that Hannah, I already know." Ms. Morales looked from Hannah to Aaron.

"Y-you do?" Hannah said glancing at Aaron.

"Yes. I met your friend in the cafeteria and he asked me about it."

"And? Do you think it will work?"

"Well, it will be difficult, but I don't see why not. When I talked to Aaron, he didn't say anything about you two being 'a couple' so I don't see a problem with it. As long as the two of you aren't planning on dating each other at least until this is all over, then there is no person that wouldn't let you stay with a friend as good as this." She said smiling.

"Well they have nothing to worry about. I doubt anything like that would ever work. We are kind of like brother and sister...I guess." Hannah said looking to Aaron again, this time blushing lightly.

"Well I guess that settles it. I am assigning Hannah Carson into the temporary care of Joanne Micheals until permanent arrangements can be completed by her guardian Greg Sanders." She said signing some papers and having the nurse and Sara sign the witness lines. Hannah smiled ear to ear as Aaron walked over to her. He leaned over and they hugged each other. Hannah held on so tight, Aaron thought she was going to deprive him of breath again.

"Thank you so much Aaron. You have no idea how much this means to me." Hannah whispered into his ear.

"I guess I'm just that kind of guy huh?" he said pulling away and giving her a wink.

"Yeah. I guess you are." She said as Greg finally broke his silence.

"So are you ready to get out of here or what? I mean, this isn't a bad place, but the food sucks. I'm gonna stop at McDonalds on the way home, what do you think Sara?"

"Me? McDonalds? And what am _I_ supposed to eat?"

"Well, french fries are good. Plus they _do_ have those salads."

"Right...well we'll see. Remember I'm driving so...yeah." She said smiling playfully.

"So kiddo, what do you say we get you packed up and ready to go?" Aaron's mother said smiling. Hannah nodded began to gather the things she could reach without hurting herself.

After her things were gathered, everyone except Aaron's mother and Sara were asked to leave the room so Hannah could get dressed. Within ten minutes Hannah was being wheeled out the exit of the hospital but a male nurse. There were a few news reporters there waiting to see if she would talk to them. She didn't know how they knew she was getting out, but she just wanted to get away from the hospital. Greg helped Hannah get into the back seat of his Tahoe and he said he would follow Aaron's mother. Most of the ride was in silence and Greg turned to her and smiled.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?"

"Yeah...Hey Sara would you mind? I want to make a quick stop before we get to Aaron's house." Hannah asked as Greg looked at her puzzled.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is a sucky ending...I'm at my grandmother's house writing on her computer and I'm tired...and it isn't even midnight! Anywhoo... I thought I'd leave you hanging on where she wanted to go at least...lol...okay so it sucks...yes...I am self confident! ;) Anywhoo I hope y'all like it. And just and FYI another friend of mine and I have started a new story. It isn't posted as of right now as I'm writing this...but it might be by the time you read this...confused? Anywhoo, the story is called **'Run'** by **CSI Angels of Music**. I hope you liked this and will like that and r&r!

Sweet Jorja


	22. Proof

Hey y'all! I know its been a long damn while since Ive updated...over a year...but there has been a lot of stuff goin on 'round here not to mention the addition of a new fandom in my life. Y'all will see that soon in a freakish crossover...its a suprise. Anywhoo I'm submitting FIVE chappies all at once for this story! So y'all know I have still been busy ;).Peace!

* * *

A/N: Okay so I've been out of school for a few weeks...in between travel sessions and I'm again stuck at my grandmother's house without the Internet. Alrighty then...where was I? Oh right! I was at the part where Hannah wanted to go somewhere and no one knew where. :) Anywhoo, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Hannah took a deep breath as she walked through the large double doors. She walked to the wall lined with cupboard sized doors and stopped. She closed her eyes as she felt the coldness of what was behind them; of what they contained. She opened her eyes as she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. She turned around to see the kind and gentle eyes of Doc Robbins. 

"We don't need you to ID him; you don't have to do this Hannah." He said softly and comfortingly.

"Thanks. But I do. I _do_ have to do this. I think it will help...how can I say this...It will help my brain fully register the fact that he is gone. It's almost like my mind is telling me that I have to see it to believe it."

"I understand..." He said simply. "Are you ready?" He asked as Hannah nodded lightly.

Doc slowly opened the door and Hannah took a deep breath and braced herself. He slowly pulled out the drawer until it clicked and he unzipped the black body bag. Hannah just stared, unable to move. He hadn't even been cleaned yet because of the overload of cases. His face was pale and he looked as though he was, understandably, sad before he died. She could see some of the blood in his hair and gunpowder around the wound. Hannah felt the sting of tears coming into her eyes. Doc noticed this as she slowly turned around. He slowly re-zipped the bag and closed and locked the drawer.

Doc walked over to Hannah and put an arm around her in comfort. He was a little surprised when she turned around and hugged him. He understood her pain and decided to comfort her as long as she needed. Five minutes passed until Hannah released her grip on Doc and she looked up at him.

"I- I'm sorry. I-" She stuttered as he cut her off.

"Nonsense. You have absolutely no reason to be sorry." He said smiling.

"Thanks Doc." Hannah said smiling. "I'd better go. Thanks for letting me see him."

"No trouble at all Hannah. Take care of yourself and come back soon okay?" He said with a smile. Hannah nodded and forced a smile. She left and stayed silent the whole ride to Aaron's house.

"Hey Hannah, what took you so long?" Aaron asked once they arrived at the house.

"I uh, had to take care of something."

"Okay." He said looking puzzled. "Here, I'll take your stuff upstairs."

"It's not like there is much there, but thanks Aaron." She said as he took her small bag and headed up the stairs.

"Hey sweetie! We were wondering what happened to you." Aaron's mother said coming from the kitchen to hug her.

"Hey Aunt Jo. I just had to do something first, no biggie."

"Okay. Are you hungry? I don't think you've eaten much in the last few days."

"Um, sure. I guess."

"Okay. Hey Greg, do you and Sara want to stay for dinner?"

"No thanks Ms. Michaels. I have to get home and I think Sara has to work tonight."

"Greg, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jo? You've known me for over 20 years...anyway, I guess I'll see you guys later. Have a good night."

"Okay. Hey kiddo, I'll see you soon okay?" Greg said hugging Hannah.

"Okay. Bye guys." Hannah said after hugging Greg and Sara. She just stood still as they left.

"Hey Jo?"

"What's up sweetie?"

"I think I'm gonna lay down for a while okay?"

"Sure. You okay honey?"

"Oh yeah. I just want to lay down for a bit."

"Okay. I'll have Aaron get you when dinner is ready."

"Okay. I'll see you later." She said starting up the stairs. She got halfway up when she stopped. "Jo?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. For everything." Hannah said near tears.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad to know that you're safe and you're being taken care of."

"Um, I'm gonna go lay down. I'll see you later." She said walking to her room. She slowly sat on the bed and stared into space. After a moment she turned and lifted her legs onto the bed. She closed her eyes hoping the dreams she had next would be pleasant.

* * *

A/N: Okay so yet another sucky ending. I had one idea before I typed this out, but now I have a whole new idea. I just don't know how I'm gonna write it. Depending on when I upload this, I will not be around for 2 weeks after this is posted. Maybe during _this_ portion of my vacation I don't get severe writer's block. But as of now as I'm typing this... I have another three or four days before I go home then four more days until I go out of town...like you all care...by the time y'all get this I'll probably be back in school knowing me edit>(or on summer vacation again a year later)...lol…anywhoo... R&R Plz! 

Sweet Jorja


	23. News to Everyone

A/N: Hey y'all. Based on this point in time, I'd say y'all were getting 2 chappys at once, since at the moment I have yet to post the previous chapter. But why do you care? By now you've already read it and I'm just rambling senselessly. I have an excuse…I feel like crap and I'm just waiting for mom to pick me up. LOL. Anywhoo, enough of that crap…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Channel 3 Eyewitness News' or the anchor people seen in this chappy. They are real people at a real newsroom. Just so you know. Props go out to the wonderful WFSB news team! Go guys!...lol

* * *

"Wow that was awesome!" Hannah said as Aaron got up to take the movie out of the DVD player.

"I told you. I can't believe I never made you watch Wild Wild West before."

"Now I guess I know what I've been missing." Hannah said as Aaron's mother put the news on.

"Okay kids, this has been fun, but I think after the weather I'm going to bed."

"Alright." Hannah said laughing, as she and Aaron continued talking about the movie. Her laughing stopped when she heard her name on the television.

"_We have some strong weather coming in to the state now, but first we bring you an update on a story Channel 3 was first to bring you about a 16 year-old girl found brutally beaten and gunned down in her home just a few days ago. Hello I'm Denise D'Asenzo, Al as the night off. Friday evening we brought you the breaking story of 16 year-old Hannah Carson. Sources say the girl had suffered from long term abuse. On Friday, Carson tried to get away from her father with the help of a friend who has been identified as 28 year-old Greg Sanders. After an attempt to leave, Hannah's father returned and gunned down both Sanders and Carson. The girl's father, identified as 43 year-old Alan Carson, later turned the gun on himself. Hannah is said to be staying with family friends tonight. We were able to see her leaving the hospital earlier this afternoon, but both victims declined comment. Kara Sundlun is on the scene with some more information. Kara?" _There was a pause. Aaron looked at Hannah who stared at the TV open mouthed.

"_Thank you Denise. It was here just last Friday night that a brutal child abuse attack occurred, which is personally one of the worst seen in this reporter's career. We were able to obtain some footage of the victims to show everybody at home. Just a caution these are very graphic pictures and children and those sensitive to abuse should not view them._" Hannah put a hand over her mouth when she saw the pictures of herself and Greg on the screen.

"How did they get those pictures?"

"I'm changing it." Aaron said determinately, seeing that Hannah was hurt.

"No." Hannah said grabbing his arm as Aaron slowly sat back down next to her. Pictures of her house flashed on the screen. Finally there was a shot of her leaving the hospital and being helped into the car by Greg.

"Hannah? Are you alright honey?" Jo asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Hannah said glancing at the screen for a moment. She looked down and blinked as a tear fell from her eyes onto the blanket that covered her legs. Aaron wiped away the tears on her face gently as Hannah smiled slightly to him. "Thanks Aaron." She paused for a moment. "I-I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed." Hannah rose quickly and went to her room, trying not to run. Aaron rose to follow her but his mother put up a hand to stop him.

"Let her be for a while. She'll be fine. I'll check on her before I go to bed." She said as Aaron returned to his seat. They watched the weather and the rest of he news before Jo decided to go to bed. "I'm going to go check on Hannah, and then I'm going to bed." She said kissing Aaron's forehead. "Night. I love you sweetie."

"Night mom." Aaron said looking down in thought. "Mom?" He said as Jo turned. "I'll check on her."

"Alright. Good night." She said walking up the stairs. Aaron followed and slowly went into Hannah's room, being sure not to wake her up. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes and watched her sleep. After a while he too went to bed, hoping that his friend would have a more pleasant sleep tonight.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! I know, sucky ending again. But hey…it's getting better right? LOL. I just wanted to give you nice people suttin to go on. I know what I'm gonna do for the next chappy. But it always seems that when I've thought through a chapter for a while and I know what I'm gonna do, I get serious writer's block. Anywhoo…r&r plz! Hope y'all like it! By the way…another friend and I have started a story. It's called '**Run**' by '**CSI Angels of Music**' I hope y'all enjoy that one too. Peace, Love, and CSI.

Sweet Jorja


	24. Nightmares to Sweet Dreams

A/N: Okay so I know its been a while...a long damn while...lol...but hopefully this will make up for it. So here is where I left off...even tho I stopped posting before this...so...yeah...finally I don't know what to say in my author notes...go figure...I guess a year's worth of writers block on some 10+ stories will do that to a person. LOL. Anywhoo...Enjoy! (Hey I actually wrote this last week! WOOT!)

* * *

Aaron watched his mother climb the stairs to her room. He turned off the lights and started to head up the stairs to check on Hannah. He slowly opened her door and he sat in a nearby chair so he wouldn't wake her. He watched her sleep for a while. Some of it seemed peaceful. He had never seen her look so peaceful in the long years they had known each other. It was strange...they were only 16 and those years had seemed to be long for them...it almost depressed him. But then he thought of how Hannah's life would be now that she was free from her father and how much faster time would seem to go by.

After about fifteen minutes or so Aaron quietly wandered three steps across the hall to his own room for some sleep. He hoped Hannah's dreams would remain as peaceful as she had looked only moments earlier. But given the recent news story all about her...he started to doubt it.

Good dreams and bad dreams, one after the other seemed to flood Hannah's sleep. The good ones had come and gone for now, but the bad ones were just beginning. Over and over she tossed and turned trying to get whatever monsters that were torturing her away. Finally it was more than she could bare...she had to wake up. She shot up, gasping for breath. She heard glass kinking from the side of her bed and she jumped when Aaron rose to his feet. Standard reaction...she screamed causing him to jump, dropping the glass he had just picked up.

"Hannah! Calm down! It's okay." Aaron said sitting on the edge of the bed quickly to calm his frightened friend.

"Aaron what are you doing in here?"

"I woke up when I heard the glass break. I guess you knocked it over when you were moving around. More bad dreams huh?"

"Yeah. Hopefully I'll have better ones later." Hannah said as Aaron bent down to pick up the broken glass once again. "Oh, no Aaron let me clean it up. I knocked it over."

"Don't you worry about it. I'm already up...you're still in bed, so sleep." He said smiling.

"But-" :sigh: "I'm not going to win this am I?"

"Nope, not a chance. You just get some sleep. You need it more than I do anyway."

"Yeah I guess you're right...but I don't want to sleep. I almost feel like...if I have another nightmare my head will explode."

"Yeah...that would be bad...don't do that." He said smiling toward her frindly glare. "I'm gonna go get rid of this mess, you try to get back to sleep and I'll check in before I go back to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay." Hannah said laying back down as Aaron left the room.

Hannah closed her eyes and tried to sleep...but she was afraid to now more than before. She was tired. She was too tired to sleep and tired of being tired. But every time she slept she had more bad dreams, making her more afraid to sleep again. She prayed that soon it would go away and she would be able to sleep through the night. A thing she had'nt been able to do in a long time. Even before her father died...just not as bad.

Aaron dumped the pieces of broken glass in the garbage and dried his hands. He couldn't help but think of Hannah. His best friend, his only true friend, and she was in more pain than anyone could wish on their worst enemy as far as he was concerned. Slowly he walked back to Hannah's room and stood next to her bed and watched her sleep. He took her hand lightly and whispered to his sleeping friend.

"Don't you worry. You'll be fine soon. I'll help you no matter what it takes. I'll always be here for you, I promise." He said about to turn around when Hannah squeezed his hand.

"Aaron?" Hannah looked up at him. "Can you stay in here with me? Only for a little while."

Aaron smiled. "Of course, how could I say no?" He said going into his room to get his own pillow and blanket. He stayed next to his best friend because she thought it would help her sleep. He hoped it would. As he got comfortable next to her, she took his hand.

"Aaron?" Sha said groggily.

"Uh huh?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything you are." Hannah said as she drifted to sleep. For the rest of the night, she slept peacefully knowing Aaron was there with her. Finally she felt comfort, and most of all finally she felt safe.

* * *

A/N: Okay so? Love? Hate? Is it a love/hate relationship or what? Now for all you sickos out there who think I'd write about two 16 year olds 'sleeping' together and what-not...shame on you. That would TOTALLY ruin the story because then Hannah wouldnt be allowed to stay with Aaron and then it would ruin my entire plotline...so no...before anyone asks...nothing happens...which we will all find out soon enough. Hope y'all liked it! Peace love and CSI!

Sweet Jorja


	25. After a Goodnight's Sleep

A/N: So y'all wanna know what happens now huh? Well what if I decide not to tell you? What if this is merely a ploy to gain access to your mind? Maybe this is some weird mantra to help me gain control of your brain to make you send me money and more boxes of Cape Cod salt-water taffy? Muahahahaha...okay so that's all crap. But Cape Cod salt-water taffy is awesome. Anywhoo...Enjoy!

* * *

Jo woke up the next morning and walked down the hall to check on Hannah. As she went toward the room all she could see through the cracked-open door was two pairs of feet. One under the comforter and the other on top and covered with a seprate blanket. Jo smiled knowing that she knew Aaron and Hannah well enough to not have to draw any conclusions about why they were together. Not only would it be too awkward, but she knew Aaron would never take advantage of anyone else's vulnerability, especially not Hannah's. Quietly, Jo walked down to the kitchen and began to make breakfast feeling proud that her son was trying his hardest to take care of Hannah. If anyone knew just how much Aaron _really_ cared about Hannah, it was his mother.

Hannah woke up and looked around the room. The spot where Aaron had been was empty and his blanket was still on the bed. She guessed he left it there because she was laying on part of it and he didn't want to wake her up. She went down to the kitchen where Aaron and Jo were setting the table for breakfast.

"Hey, I was just about to come wake you up." Aaron saud smiling.

"Hey sweetie, how did you sleep?" Jo asked handing her a glass of apple juice.

"Okay I guess. I had a few bad dreams at first, but then it was okay." She said glancing at Aaron. Jo smiled at their glances.

"Yeah I think you just needed to know someone was there huh?" She said smiling as both Hannah and Aaron blushed heavily.

"I guess so." She said smiling back to Jo.

They had breakfast in half-silence, talking mostly about the day's plans. Jo had only planned to do housework and some grocery shopping to be sure she had things that Hannah would like. Hannah and Aaron talked about their plans and how they could possibly do some of them together, in the interest of saving time, of course. Hannah said she wanted to do some school shopping (since she couldnt work and had nothing better to do) and she also wanted to see how Greg and Sara were doing with the apartment search. Aaron mentioned that he needed to get some things for school (even though he had already done a majorty of it already...it never hurts to have extra supplies). So Jo decided that she would drop them off at the mall so they could get most of what they needed, and Hannah talked it over with Greg and he and Sara agreed to meet them at the food court in the mall for lunch and from there they would go look at a few candidates for the new apartment. As of breakfast time...everything seemed perfect.

* * *

A/N: So? LOL. No worries for all you paranoid people...nuttin bad will happen as of now. I just can't think of a good ending for a chapter not full of interesting stuff (except for awkward tension) MUAHAHA. So...will people send me some Cape Cod salt-water taffy? Has my mind controlling device worked :people riot and throw things: Aw damn. O well I'll just have to settle with the one box I bought today until next summer if I get to come back. Peace, love, and CSI y'all! Stay Shiny! for those who know what a Browncoat is ;)> Luv and hugs!

Sweet Jorja


	26. Venturing into Public

A/N: Okay people...so here I am...still in Cape Cod having spent all my money in Provincetown...and now I wanna get some more writing done. So here you go! Not much up to sarcasm today incase no one noticed...Enjoy!

* * *

Hannah stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror trying to cover the bruises that still showed on her face. Aaron was standing in the doorway watching her.

"You look fine, I promise." He said watching her smile in the mirror.

"I'll bet you say that to all the girls." She said winking at him.

"Well...no...it's not like I talk to a lot of girls."

"Yeah...you're weird. But that's why we all love you." She said putting more cover-up on her face.

"Hannah, come on you look fine. There's no way for you to cover them up all the way, they're too dark now." Aaron said putting his hand on hers. She looked downt to the floor sadly, knowing he was right.

"Okay, let's go." She said slowly.

When they got to the mall, the crowd seemed bigger to Hannah than anyone else who was there. People would see her and wonder what happened. Some would recognze her from the news and see them cover their mouths in shock. She wanted to run away. She hated that everyone knew what had happened to her. But it really couldn't be helped. Aaron saw the people and senced Hannah's discomfort and he took her hand.

"It's okay." He whispered to her as they walked passed various stores and shops. He smiled when she turned to look at him. Hannah let go of his hand and slid her arm through his and rejoined their hands. They finished their shopping with almost an hour and a half to spend before Greg and Sara were supposed to meet them there. So now they just went around making mental wish lists until lunchtime.

They met Greg and Sara in the food court at 12:30. When Hannah hugged Greg, he wasn't sure if she was going to let go or not, and it worried him. But he knew she was just nervous being around other people after the news the night before.

"So I take it you saw the news last night?" Greg said to Hannah as she ate some salad.

"You mean the news story that told everything about what happened including showing people what I look like? Yeah I saw it."

"Well it's done, it can't be changed now. At least now people will have a little understanding though."

"Yeah I guess you're right. So what's the news on the West case?"

"Uh uh Miss Carson, you're not working remember?" Sara said smiling. "But if you're interested, the court date was moved back a week. So instead of it being in two days, it's next week. Thank God for that." She said laughing.

"Will Hannah have to be there?" Aaron asked glancing from Hannah to Sara.

"Well Grissom said he's trying to make it so you won't have to testify, but I'm not too confident on how successfull he may be. We should find out anytime now about who will have to testify when."

"Okay, thanks." Hannah said slowly. They finished their various lunches and left to look at a few of the apartments that Sara and Greg had found the day before.

* * *

A/N: I know the ending sucks once again, but I wanted to save the apartment search for the next chapter. Besides...this is where the writer's block comes back. :swears to self: O well. Such is life.

Sweet Jorja


End file.
